Felszabadulás
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Egy rövid, romantikus szösszenet lesz, Reiddel a főszerepben. Egyelőre semmi munka, és csak egy kevéske profilozás. Most tényleg a romantikáé a főszerep. Nehéz ezt elképzelni róla? Hát számomra is az volt, míg ezt el nem kezdtem írni :-) A történet másik főszereplője a Bellington szanatórium egy ápolónője, Karen, akivel Spencer a ritka látogatásainak egyike alkalmával találkozik.
1. Chapter 1

Mikor aznap reggel bejöttem dolgozni, nem éreztem magamban azt az elsöprő lelkesedést, amit úgy általában szoktam. Úgy éreztem, egy végtelenül hosszú, és nehéz nap vár rám. Igaz, ez szinte minden napról elmondható volt, hisz bármennyire is szeretem a munkámat, és bármilyen lelkiismeretesen végzem is, be kell vallanom, nem könnyű. Beteg emberekkel foglalkozni sohasem könnyű, még akkor sem, ha az ember ezt tekinti életcéljának, hivatásának. Főleg nem olyan betegek esetében, akiknek jó része nem tudja, vagy nem akarja elfogadni, hogy beteg, és a mentálisan beteg emberek jó része sajnos ilyen. Szerencsére nálunk nem igazán jellemzőek az olyan esetek, akik ön- vagy közveszélyesek, de lelkileg még így is megterhelő a munka, amit végzünk.

Na de nem a munkámról akartam panaszkodni. A betegeink többsége huszonnégy órás odafigyelést igényel, így reggel, miután átöltöztem, belevetettem magam a munkába, és néhány perccel később már el is feledkeztem arról, hogy nem sokkal korábban még némi fásultsággal a lelkemben léptem be a kapun.

A nap nagy része gyorsan eltelt. Késő délután volt, mikor a földszinti nővérpultnál álltam, és elmerültem a legújabb betegünk gyógyszerezési előírásaiban. Annyira elmerültem benne, hogy észre sem vettem, mikor lépett oda hozzám valaki.

- Bocsánat…

Nem vagyok túlságosan ijedős típus, de olyan váratlanul ért, és olyan közel szólalt meg a hangja, hogy összerezzentem, sőt, talán még fel is sikoltottam.

- Nem akartam megijeszteni - kezdett gyorsan mentegetőzni egy némileg ismerősnek tűnő hang, de mivel nekem remegett a lábam, a nővérpultba kapaszkodva próbáltam visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétem, és lecsillapítani a dübörgő szívverésemet. - Jól van? Sajnálom, hogy így megijesztettem…

- Csak egy perc - vettem még egy nagy levegőt, és felnéztem. Egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal nyugtáztam, hogy a mumus az egyik kedves betegem fia. - Dr. Reid! Nem is tudtam, hogy itt van. Mit tehetek önért?

- Az igazság az, hogy nem találom anyámat. Nincs a szobájában, sem a társalgóban - nézett rám tanácstalanul a srác, aki alig két évvel lehetett idősebb nálam. Mégis volt benne valami, ami miatt fintorognom kellett, ha azt a szót akartam használni rá, hogy srác. Volt benne valami… különleges.

Többször is láttam már, mikor látogatóba jött az édesanyjához, és mindig egy halvány, tűnődő mosollyal néztem utána. Nemcsak azért, mert jóképűnek tartottam, de mindenkit levett a lábáról az udvarias viselkedésével, a műveltséget sugalló szavaival. Pedig nem sokat beszélt, szinte csak a legszükségesebbeket, talán csak Diana orvosával beszélt néhány mondatnál többet, és mégis…

- Áh, akkor bizonyára az édesanyja is kint van a kertben - próbáltam visszatérni a valóságba, de a meleg, barna szemek kereszttüzében ez nem volt könnyű. - Tudja az elmúlt esős napok után jó néhány beteg vágyott már egy kis levegőre, és akinek engedélyezve van, az eltölthet egy kis időt a szabad levegőn. Az édesanyja pedig kifejezetten szeret a fák alatt ülve olvasgatni, és… khm… készülni a következő előadására.

- Értem - mosolyodott el. - Segítene…

- Természetesen - bólintottam rá. - Jöjjön, elkísérem!

- Az nagyszerű lenne - mosolygott hálásan, így kiléptünk az épületből a parkba.

- Az édesanyja biztosan nagyon fog örülni, hogy meglátogatja - próbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele. Magam sem tudtam, miért, talán csak azért, hogy hallhassam a hangját, ami az előbb megijesztett, de aztán utána, ahogy mentegetőzött, mintha megnyugtatóan hatott volna a felzaklatott lelkemre.

- Igen - sóhajtott. - Sajnos nem tudok olyan gyakran jönni, mint szeretnék - mondta elhúzva a száját.

- Az édesanyja említette, hogy ön az FBI-nak dolgozik.

- Igen - válaszolt kurtán, és úgy tűnt, nem igazán akar erről beszélni.

- Akkor valóban nagyon elfoglalt lehet.

- Mondjuk inkább azt, hogy mások osztják be az időmet - mosolyodott el újra.

- A rosszfiúk?

- Igen, a rosszfiúk - sandított rám egy nehezen értelmezhető félmosollyal.

- Nem lehet könnyű - néztem rá kíváncsian.

- Láttam már ezt-azt - komolyodott el. - De munkaidőn kívül nem szeretek ezekre gondolni.

- Nem akartam elrontani a kedvét - néztem rá ezúttal bocsánatkérőn. - Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy én biztosan nem bírnám. Néhány nap alatt beleőrülnék és visszakerülnék ide… csak a másik oldalra.

Nem kellett ránéznem ahhoz, hogy érezzem, egy pillanatra megfeszül mellettem, és már tudtam, hogy rosszat szóltam. Érthetetlen módon összeugrott a gyomrom, ahogy arra gondoltam, hogy most mit gondolhat rólam.

- Én nem úgy értettem - kezdtem ezúttal én mentegetőzni. - Sajnálom…

- Semmi gond - rázta meg a fejét, de az iménti hangulata tovatűnt, és mintha bezárkózott volna.

- De én nem akartam…

- Tudom - állt meg hirtelen, és összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rám. - Higgye el, én is ugyanilyen személytelenül tudok beszélni a sorozatgyilkosok áldozatairól. Ez a munkám. Magának pedig ez a hely itt.

Lehajtottam a fejem, és a továbbiakban szótlanul mentünk tovább, míg meg nem pillantottam az egyik padon Dianát.

- Ott az édesanyja.

Követte a pillantásomat, majd szó nélkül magamra hagyott.

Sóhajtva néztem, ahogy odamegy az anyjához, és üdvözlik egymást, de aztán magukra hagytam őket. A visszaúton is rajtuk tűnődtem. Olyan ritkán jön látogatóba, de olyankor mégis azt látom a szemében, hogy mennyire szereti az édesanyját. Ennek ellenére falakat érzek körülötte. Minden esetben próbál felkészülni mindenre, ami megtörténhet, felvértezni magát azok ellen a jelenetek ellen, amiket a múltban látott, és sosem fog elfelejteni. És ha a ritka látogatásai véletlenül egybeesnek Diana egy rossz napjával, olyankor még jobban bezárkózik, és végtelen szomorúsággal a szemében távozik.

És most még én is beszóltam neki, csóváltam meg a fejem. Tudtam, éreztem, hogy milyen rosszul esett neki a megjegyzésem, ezért jól leteremtem magam. Itt egy ilyen fantasztikus pasi, és én képes vagyok már a harmadik mondatommal örökre elvágni magam előtte. Gyönyörű. De végül is, nem is tudom, mit vártam magamtól. Sosem csináltam ezt jobban. Mindig, mindenki előtt csak lejáratom magam. De mégis… ez akkor más volt. Elmondhatatlan bűntudatom volt miatta.

Ahogy visszaértem az épületbe, eltűnődtem. Azon, hogy most két dolgot tehetnék. Az egyik, hogy a falba verem a fejem, amiért ilyen hülye voltam, és akkor rövid úton egy ágyhoz kötözve találnám magam egy harmadik emeleti kórteremben, vagy pedig belevetem magam a munkába. És mivel számomra mindig is a munka volt a legjobb terápia, inkább az étkezőbe siettem, hogy segítsek a vacsora előkészületeiben.

Hatkor érkezett a váltás, ezután elsiettem átöltözni. Csak ekkor jut eszembe újra, ami történt. Ahogy vártam, a munka, mint mindig, ezúttal is sikerrel terelte el a figyelmem a hétköznapi gondokról, de aztán, ahogy felszabadult az agyam a gyógyszeradagolás felelősségteljes feladata alól, újra visszakanyarodott a történtekre. Csak sóhajtottam, és megcsóváltam a fejem. Ennek már mindegy, ezt elszúrtad, rögzítettem magamban a tényt, és egy újabb sóhajjal kifele indultam az épületből.

Mikor azonban kiléptem az ajtón, láttam, hogy Dr. Reid alig tizenöt méterrel jár előttem az úton. Ezt a lehetőséget nem hagyhattam ki.

- Dr. Reid! - kiáltottam utána. Megfordult, és ahogy rám nézett sóhajtott, de ennek ellenére utána siettem. - Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni! Én… szeretném, ha tudná, hogy nem vagyok ilyen… tiszteletlen és… érzéketlen.

- Tudom - bólintott rá. - Én is túlreagáltam. Én is tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel.

- Akkor tiszta lappal indulunk? - néztem rá egy reménykedő sóhajjal, mire elmosolyodott.

- Legyen - adta meg magát, és a kerítés fele indultunk. - Anyám látta, hogy maga kísért el. És azt mondta, maga a kedvence.

Értetlenül nézhettem rá, mert kiegészítette a mondatát.

- Az ápolónők közül. Azt mondta, mindig figyelmes és törődik vele.

- Kedvelem az édesanyját, csodálatos asszony - tűnődtem el én is. - És ezt nem csak azért mondom, mert az édesanyja. Nagyon kedves, és… tudja, mit szeretek a legjobban?

- Mit? - nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Mikor verset mond - mosolyodtam el, és az ő arcán is feltűnt egy szomorkás mosoly. - Én nem is értem, hogy… mindegy, nem számít - hagytam félbe hirtelen a mondatot, mielőtt még megint beletaposok a lelkébe.

- Mit nem ért?

- Nem számít - ráztam meg a fejem tiltakozva.

- De igen. Mondja el, ha már belekezdett - erősködött.

- Hát jó, de… megint haragudni fog - sandítottam rá, de csak egy felvont szemöldökkel reagált. - Szóval… azon szoktam eltűnődni… hogy milyen hihetetlen ez az egész. Ha azt kérdezném meg az édesanyjától, mit evett reggelire…

- Valószínűleg nem tudná megmondani - fejezte be helyettem a mondatot lehajtott fejjel.

- Igen. De máskor meg több oldalas verseket mond el hibátlanul.

- Ez azért van - mondta, miközben megköszörülte a torkát és elfordult tőlem -, mert az agyunk máshol tárolja a rövid távú emlékeket, és a személyes emlékeket, mint azokat, amiket memorizálás útján rögzítettünk. És az ilyen dolgok felidézése segít visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. Az ilyen emlékekbe kapaszkodik, mint egy fuldokló, mikor észreveszi magán a kognitiv képességek romlását, ami… ha egyáltalán tudatosul, akkor meglehetősen ijesztő lehet.

Gépiesen mondta mindezeket, de az, hogy közben hátat fordított nekem, valahol azt jelezte, hogy bár tud ezekről a dolgokról, nem tud, vagy nem akar szembenézni vele.

- Értem - sóhajtottam közelebb lépve hozzá. - De… nem akartam megint elrontani a kedvét…

- Máskor sem szoktam túl jókedvűen elmenni innen - pillantott vissza az épületre, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. - De… most már mennem kell - sóhajtott, így újra elindultunk.

- Munkaügyben van a városban? - kérdeztem, miközben kijelentkezett a portán.

- Igen - bólintott rá.

- Akkor szerencsés, hogy el tudott szabadulni.

- A helyzet az, hogy megrekedtünk az ügyben. Míg nem találunk újabb bizonyítékot, addig nem tudunk kimozdulni a holtpontról. Agyalni pedig a metrón ülve is tudok, hisz itt peregnek a szemem előtt a fotók, a helyszínek és a többi bizonyíték - vonta meg a vállát.

- Metróval van? - néztem rá csodálkozva. - Ha gondolja, szívesen elviszem.

- A város másik végében lévő rendőrőrsön van a főhadiszállásunk. Nem kell miattam bejárnia az egész várost - rázta meg a fejét.

- De én nagyon szívesen elvinném - mosolyogtam rá kihívóan.

- Jól van, legyen - adta meg magát.

Elnevettem magam, de belül olyan boldog voltam, mintha valami óriási ajándékot kaptam volna.

- Erre - fordulok jobbra. - Itt parkolok a kerítés túlsó oldalán a kis utcában.

Beültünk a kocsiba, és a mondott cím fele indultam, miközben azon törtem a fejem, miről is kellene beszélgetnünk.

- Szabad? - pillantott rám a CD lejátszóra mutatva, mielőtt még bármit kitalálhattam volna.

- Ha gondolja - húztam el a számat, mert a kollégáim, ha néha velem utaznak, mindig cikizni szoktak a zenei ízlésemért.

- Szereti a jazzt? - nézett rám, ahogy megszólalt a zene. Ahogy rápillantottam, csodák csodájára nem rosszallást láttam az arcán, inkább kellemes meglepetést.

- Igen - vallottam be. - Bár inkább a blues a kedvencem, de jazzt is szívesen hallgatok.

- Akkor ugyanolyan ritka madár, mint én - mosolygott maga elé.

Menet közben váltottunk néhány szót a zenéről, de egyszer csak azon kaptam magam, hogy az esti dugó kellős közepén állunk, és se előre, se hátra nincs menekülési lehetőség.

- Most nagyon utál? - sandítottam rá egy grimasszal, miután öt perc alatt talán három métert haladtunk. - Metróval már félúton lenne.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét. - A fizikai mozdulatlanság hatékonyabb agymunkára késztet. Ez egy érdekes dolog, tudja? Ha az ember teste mozdulatlanságra van kényszerítve, a gondolkodása tisztábbá, hatékonyabbá válik. És a zene is segít.

- Szóval agyban dolgozik? - néztem rá kíváncsian.

- Nem, nem, és csak… ha üres pillanataim vannak, ki kell őket töltenem valamivel. De ha mesél valamit, akkor kis időre megkímél a véres képektől.

- Rendben - bólintottam rá tűnődve, hogy mivel is terelhetném el a figyelmét. - Nos… Tudja melyik a kedvencem?

Ezúttal ő nézett rám értetlenül, és be kellett látnom a kérdés valóban nehezen értelmezhető így.

- Az édesanyja által szavalt versek közül - egészítettem ki.

- Melyik?

- A Shalott hölgye.

Dr. Reid tekintete egy pillanatra elhomályosult, talán visszarepült egy olyan időbe, mikor az édesanya neki szavalta ezt a verset, de aztán halkan belekezdett.

Kinek kezén csak egyre jár  
>egy bűvös színpompás fonál.<br>S reá úgy átkok átka vár,  
>ha arra pillant, merre áll<br>Camelot városa.  
>S számára átka rejtelem,<br>imígy csupán a szőttesen  
>serénykedik szép csöndesen<br>Shalott kisasszonya.

Sóhajtott, majd abbahagyta, pedig a vers jó hosszú, s ő csupán a közepéből emelt ki egy versszakot.

- Gyönyörű vers - sóhajtottam.

- És szomorú - nézett félre.

- Igen, de… mégis szeretem.

- Én is szerettem - bólintott rá, és vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy fojtassa, de megcsörren a mobilja. Csak rápillantott, és sóhajtott. - Mennem kell. Tudom, hogy segíteni szeretett volna, de…

- Menjen csak - adtam be a derekam, belátva, hogy én még vagy egy óráig nem fogok onnan szabadulni. - Arra, úgy százötven méterre talál egy metrólejárót - mutattam neki az irányt.

- Köszönöm! A városban nőttem fel… jól ismerem.

- Dr. Reid! - szóltam utána, miközben már szállt volna ki. - Holnap is bejön az édesanyjához?

- Ez sajnos nem rajtam múlik - mondta, miközben kiszállt, de még visszahajolt. - Sosem tudok olyan sűrűn jönni, mint szeretnék. De megpróbálok.

- Akkor, viszlát holnap!

Még biccentett, becsukta az ajtót, én pedig néztem, ahogy karcsú, magas alakja cikázik az autók között, majd a járdára lépve eltűnik a tömegben.

Végignéztem az előttem és mögöttem hömpölygő autótengeren, és megcsóváltam a fejem. Lekapcsoltam a zenét, és önkéntelenül kezdtem el mondani magamban a verset. Az elejét Diana hangján hallottam, aztán azt az egy versszakot mintha Dr. Reid mondta volna, aztán újra az édesanyja. Aztán újra rajta kezdtem el gondolkodni. Dr. Reid… Spencer… ritka név… kissé régimódi… mégis, hozzá illik. Vagy csak azért tetszik, mert vele kapcsolatos? Elnevettem magam, figyelmeztettem a lelkemben lakó romantikus fruskát arra, hogy talán még holnap látom, aztán legközelebb talán karácsonykor, ha egyáltalán akkor lesz ideje átrepülni a fél világon, és különben is… biztosan kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint észrevenni azt, hogy én a világon vagyok. Végül ebbe a pesszimista gondolatba beletörődve az első mellékutcán át megszöktem, és hazahajtottam.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap, bár még magamnak sem vallottam be, határozottan jobb kedvvel mentem dolgozni, és ennek egyetlen oka volt. Az, hogy reménykedtem benne, hogy újra láthatom Dr. Reidet. Pedig egyáltalán nem ígérte biztosra, hogy bejön, én mégis reménykedtem.

A délelőtt ennek a kellemes várakozásnak a jegyében telt, és mondanom sem kell, még a szokásosnál is többet lebzseltem Diana körül. Mesélt nekem a fiáról, jobban mondva, szinte soha nem beszélt másról, mint az ő imádott Spenceréről, és most még szívesebben hallgattam, mint korábban bármikor, hisz a jelenetekhez már kapcsolhattam egy gyönyörű szempárt, egy kisfiúsan félénk mosolyt, és egy bársonyos hangot.

Aztán elmúlt az ebédidő, majd délutánba hajlott a nap, és én kezdtem elcsüggedni. Ahogy közeledett a váltás ideje, egyre kevesebb reményem maradt arra, hogy Dr. Reid még ideér. Aztán azzal kezdtem vigasztalni magam, hogy biztosan valami sokkal fontosabb dolga akadt. Valami fontosabb és veszélyesebb… no, több se kellett, hogy a csalódottságom mellé egy újabb érzés is társuljon, az aggodalom.

Aztán eljött a hat óra, és én nem tehettem mást, minthogy elmegyek átöltözni, és szépen hazamegyek, aztán lemondok a vágyálmaimról. A kavicsos úton lépkedtem a kijárat felé, és már a porta közelében jártam, mikor meghallottam az egész nap úgy áhított hangot.

- Kérem, engedjen be! Csak egy percre szeretnék bemenni az anyámhoz! - vitatokozott Dr. Reid a portással.

- Egy perc alatt még az épületig sem jut el - jött a marcona válasz. - Vége a látogatási időnek, jöjjön vissza holnap.

- Holnap már nem leszek a városban - hallottam a lemondó választ, mire beléptem az aprócska kis épületbe.

- Valami baj van, Dr. Reid? - léptem oda hozzá.

- Elkéstem - húzta el a száját, és már-már kifele indult volna.

Megnyugtatóan rámosolyogtam, majd a portáshoz léptem.

- Nem tudna csak most az egyszer kivételt tenni?

- Sajnálom, Karen nővér - rázta meg a fejét az ötven körüli férfi. - A szabály az szabály. Ha egyszer kivételt teszek, akkor holnaptól már mindenki azt akarja, hogy ő legyen a kivétel.

- Philip, kérem… vállalom a felelősséget - próbáltam vele alkudozni.

- Elviszi a balhét, ha belefutnak a főorvosba? - nézett rám kérdőn, de már éreztem, hogy engedni fog.

- A legteljesebb mértékben - bólintottam rá.

- De ebből nem csinál rendszert! - nézett rám szigorúan.

- Megígérem - kacsintottam rá, majd Dr. Reidhez fordultam. - Jöjjön, bekísérem.

- Most bajba fog keveredni miattam - nézett rám félénken a srác.

- Maga az akadémián tanult rejtőzködést, vagy ilyesmit, nem? Ha meglátja a főorvost, gyorsan bújjon el valahova. Én meg majd azt mondom, hogy az öltözőben hagytam a slusszkulcsom - somolyogtam.

- Hát, ami a gyakorlati tárgyakat illeti, azokban sosem voltam túl jó - hajtotta le a fejét egy mosollyal.

- Hát, azért csak megoldjuk valahogy - nevettem el magam. - És… holnap már tényleg nem lesz a városban?

- Nem. Megoldottuk az ügyet, ami miatt jöttünk. Még a helyiekkel közös papírmunka vár a főnökömre, és holnap elrepülünk.

- És tegnap… nagyon kikapott, hogy elkésett miattam? - sandítottam rá.

- Nem, mivel a metrón ülve rájöttem egy fontos összefüggésre. A vers vezetett rá, tudja? A Shalott hölgye.

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- Akkor… segítettem megoldani egy veszélyes bűnügyet? - próbáltam ugratni.

- Igen - mosolygott rám, miközben beléptünk az épületbe, aztán felsétáltunk az emeletre.

- Dr. Reid… nem szívesen kérek ilyet…

- Gyors leszek - bólintott rá. - Tényleg csak egy perc.

- Legyen tíz.

- Köszönöm - mosolyodott el hálásan, és besurrant az édesanyja szobájába.

Miközben ő odabent volt, én az ablakon nézelődtem kifelé, és arra gondoltam, milyen szerencsés véletlen, hogy nem egy perccel később mentem ki. Addigra már biztosan felszívódott volna. Aztán letörten arra gondoltam, hogy ugyan mennyit nyertem? Még kikísérem, aztán eltűnik. Vissza az államok másik végébe. Hát, ennyi jut nekem a jóból. Elégedjek meg ennyivel sóhajtottam, majd arra eszméltem, hogy Dr. Reid megköszörülte a torkát a hátam mögött.

- Meg sem mertem szólalni, nehogy megint megijesszem - mosolyodott el, mikor megfordultam, majd elindultunk lefele a lépcsön. - Köszönöm, hogy behozott. Másként nem tudtam volna elköszönni anyámtól. Legfeljebb levélben. Tudja, hogy szinte minden nap írok neki?

- Igen. Sokszor én hozom fel a leveleit. Az édesanyja mindig nagyon örül nekik.

- Hát, legalább ennyi örömet tudok neki szerezni - tűnődött szomorúan, miközben a kopott kőlépcsőt tanulmányozta elmélyülten.

- Ne mondja ezt - néztem rá morcosan. - Nagyon büszke magára.

Nem válaszolt, csak pengevékonyra préselte össze az ajkát. Biztosan lett volna mit mondania, de mégsem tette. Nem hibáztattam, hiszen alig ismert. Miért mondana el olyan dolgokat, amik nem tartoznak egy idegenre?

Kisétáltunk az udvarra, az ösvényen a kavics ropogott a lépteink alatt.

- Szóval… mikor jön legközelebb? - kérdeztem, de nem mertem ránézni, nehogy eláruljam magam. Már most hiányzott, pedig még el sem ment. Csupán a gondolat, hogy holnap már megszámlálhatatlanul sok mérföldnyire lesz innen, lelombozott.

- Nem tudom.

- A jövő hónapban lesz az édesanyja születésnapja - néztem rá reménykedve, mert ennek délelőtt utánanéztem.

- Igen, tudom. De az, hogy… mikor szeretnék jönni, és mikor tudok… köszönő viszonyban sincs egymással. De… tudja mit? Még ha nem is tudok jönni… telefonálok… ezt megígérem - biztosított.

Hát ez is valami. De mennyi az esélye, hogy pont én veszem fel a telefont, mikor majd jelentkezik? Nem túl sok.

- Esetleg… khm… megadhatnám a mobilszámom - villant egy ötlet az eszembe - és akkor az édesanyja esetleg a szobájából is beszélhetne önnel. Bizonyára neki is kényelmesebb lenne. Ez lenne az én szülinapi ajándékom a számára.

- De ez… szabályellenes - ráncolta a homlokát.

- Ahogy az is, hogy ma becsempésztem magát látogatási idő után - néztem rá kihívóan.

- Igaz - látta be, mire elővadásztam egy cetlit a táskámból, de mivel már egészen besötétedett, csak az egyik kandeláber alatt láttam annyit, hogy felírjam rá a számomat. Végül átadtam neki a cetlit, de ő csak rápillantott, és a zsebébe süllyesztette.

Aztán kiléptünk a kapun, de besandítva a portásfülkébe, láttam, hogy a portás még mindig fejcsóválva néz utánunk.

- Már fel sem merem ajánlani, hogy elviszem - nevettem el magam lehajtott fejjel.

- A metró tényleg gyorsabb - nézett rám bocsánatkérőn.

- Tudom… hát… akkor… örülök, hogy találkoztunk - nyújtottam felé a kezem. Egy pillanatig habozott, de végül mégis megfogta, és óvatosan megszorította. Atyám… azt az érintést sosem fogom elfelejteni. A keze végtelenül gyengéd, mégis határozott… már akkor tudtam, hogy ez a pillanat sokáig fogja kísérteni az álmaimat, pedig nem volt több, csak egy egyszerű kézfogás.

- Viszlát - villantott felém egy kisfiúsan bájos mosolyt, majd elengedte a kezem, és elindult. Még néhány másodpercig néztem utána, majd én is elindultam az ellenkező irányba. Erős kísértést éreztem, hogy megforduljak és utána nézzek, de aztán valahogy ellenálltam, és folytattam az utat a kocsim felé.

Már majdnem elértem a sarokig, mikor meghallottam, hogy valaki jön mögöttem, de még arra sem volt időm, hogy felfogjam, mi történik, mikor valaki durván megragadta a karom, letépte a táskámat a vállamról, majd teljes erőből a földre lökött, és elfutott. Mindez olyan hirtelen történt, hogy meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy ellenálljak, csak sikoltottam egy nagyot erre határozottan emlékszem, de aztán már csak arra, hogy a földön fekszem.

Kis idővel később Dr. Reid hangját hallottam.

- Karen! Karen, jól van? - guggolt le mellém. - Fel tud kelni?

- Igen... azt hiszem - nyögtem, de egyelőre csak felültem.

- Mi történt? Csak azt hallottam, hogy sikoltott…

- Elvitte a táskámat - csóváltam a fejem döbbenten, és egyben rémülten, de közben Dr. Reid talpra segített.

- Látott valamit?

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem. - Egy pillanat volt az egész. A fenébe - fakadtam ki. - Most mit csináljak? Itt vagyok slusszkulcs nélkül, telefon nélkül, pénz és iratok nélkül…

- Először is be kell mennie a rendőrségre…

- Mi? - kaptam fel a fejem. - Majd reggel… Most… azt sem tudom, hol vagyok. Levegőt sem tudok venni. Majd holnapra megnyugszom egy kicsit és…

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét határozottan, majd a zsebébe nyúlt, és egy metrójegyet vett elő. - Meghívom egy metróra. De csak ha bejön velem a rendőrségre. És az sem ártana, ha látná egy orvos. Nagyot eshetett.

- Jól vagyok - ráztam meg a fejem. - Nincs szükségem orvosra. Csak megijedtem - tiltakoztam. - Egye fene a rendőrségre elmegyek, de… azt sem tudom, mit kell ilyenkor mondani. Velem még sosem történt ilyesmi.

- Segítek - nyugtatott meg. - Menjünk!

- Jól van - adtam meg magam, és a metró felé indultunk.

- Tényleg nem látott semmit? Minden apróság fontos lehet - próbált faggatni, miközben a mozgólépcsőn döcögtünk le a mélybe.

- Nem sokat. Nagydarab, erős férfi volt, fekete kabátban és fekete sapkában.

- Símaszkban? - nézett rám tűnődve.

- Mi? - kérdeztem vissza nem túl értelmesen.

- Mint a bankrablós filmekben - magyarázott türelmesen. - Amiből csak a szeme és a szája látszik.

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem. - Sima, egyszerű fekete sapka volt a fején. Az utcának az a része nincs túl jól megvilágítva… így sem láttam az arcából semmit. De nem beszélhetnénk már valami másról? - ráztam meg a fejem bosszúsan. - Még mindig remeg a gyomrom, ha csak rá gondolok. Sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna… akár fegyver is lehetett volna nála - kezdett enyhén hisztérikussá válni a hangom.

- Karen! Figyeljen rám - fogta meg a karom. - Szerencsére nem volt nála fegyver, és önnek nem esett komolyabb baja. Csak azért kérdeztem ezeket a dolgokat, mert a rendőrök is erről fogják faggatni. Csak próbáltam felkészíteni…

- Tudom - sóhajtottam. - Jézusom… el sem hiszem, hogy ez velem történt meg… - csóváltam a fejem még mindig döbbenten.

- Ebben a városban naponta átlagosan százötvenhárom nőt ér hasonló jellegű támadás - rázta meg a fejét. - De szerencsére ezeknek csak tíz és fél százaléka jár komolyabb sérüléssel.

- Hát, akkor nem sok esély van arra, hogy a rendőrség nyomra jut.

- Sajnos nem - értett egyet ő is. - De ha esetleg visszaélnének az irataival, csak így tudja levédeni magát. Hogy azonnal bejelentést tesz.

A továbbiakban némán utaztunk a metrón, és én tényleg azon tűnődtem, hogy akár komolyabb bajom is eshetett volna. A támadómnál lehetett volna kés, vagy pisztoly, és ha nem engedem el a táskámat, komolyabban is bánthatott volna.

A rendőrség épülete előtt megtorpantam, és bizonytalanul méregettem a bejáratott.

- Jöjjön, essünk túl rajta - nézett rám bíztatón a megmentőm.

- Dr. Reid… ugye tudja, hogy ez a hely egy hétköznapi ember számára elég ijesztő?

- Tudom. De most muszáj - mondta, és várakozón nézett rám, így kénytelen-kelletlen beléptem az ajtón. Ahogy ígérte ott volt mellettem, és mikor odaléptünk a portáshoz, nem hagyta, hogy megszólaljak. Szerencsére, mert valószínűleg csak értelmetlenül tudtam volna dadogni.

- Egy utcai rablást szeretnénk bejelenteni.

- Földszint tizennyolcas ajtó - mondta a férfi fel sem nézve az újságjából.

- Látja, ennyire érdekel itt mindenkit az én táskám - súgtam neki, mikor már a folyosó közepe fele jártunk.

- Nyugalom - sandított rám, és bekopogott a nevezett ajtón.

- Jó estét, miben segíthetek? - kérdezte a fiatal rendőr, aki kilépett az ajtón.

- Egy utcai rablást szeretnénk bejelenteni - ismételte meg Dr. Reid.

- Jöjjenek be - nyitotta szélesebbre a rendőr az ajtót. - Mikor történt?

Dr. Reid az órájára nézett. - Huszonkilenc perce.

A zsaru meglepődött egy pillanatra, gyanítom, egyáltalán nem számított értelmes válaszra, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Hol?

- A Bellington szanatórium előtt.

- Szóval a külvárosban - fintorgott. - Ön ott volt?

- Az elkövetés pillanatában nem - rázta meg a fejét. - Egy perccel korábban köszöntünk el a hölggyel, és a közlekedési lámpánál vártam, hogy zöld legyen, mikor meghallottam a sikoltását. Mikor visszarohantam hozzá, már a földön feküdt.

- Értem - nyugtázta a zsaru, majd hozzám fordult. - El tudja mondani, hogy mi történt?

- Nagyon gyorsan történt, de megpróbálom… - mondtam rekedten, majd próbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat, ami hála az előzetes felkészítésnek, annyira nem is esett nehezemre. - Miután elköszöntünk Dr. Reiddel, a kocsim felé indultam. Talán húsz métert tehettem meg, mikor egy nagydarab férfi mögém lépett, letépte a táskámat a vállamról és a földre lökött. Sajnos nem láttam valami jól… épp egy elég sötét helyen voltam. De azt hiszem fekete dzseki volt rajta és fekete sapka.

- Mi volt a táskájában?

- Mindenem - sóhajtottam. - Kocsikulcs, lakáskulcs, telefon, pénztárca, iratok… Mindent elvitt…

- Értem. Ki kellene töltenie néhány nyomtatványt…

- És ennyi? - fújtam bosszúsan.

- Nézze hölgyem - sóhajtott a zsaru. - Odaküldhetek egy járőrt, de valószínűleg már a város másik végében van, és szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy ruhát is cserélt. Másfél órája vagyok szolgálatban, és ez idő alatt sajnos ön a negyedik, akivel ez megtörtént. A legjobb tanács, amit adhatok, hogy azonnal tiltasson le minden bankkártyát, és a telefonját is. Hogy holnap reggel első dolga legyen zárat cserélni a lakásajtón. És, hogy töltse ki a papírokat.

Dr. Reidre néztem, aki bólintott, így egy sóhajjal átvettem a papírköteget, és nekiláttam.

Fél órával később léptünk ki újra a friss levegőre. Ahogy kiléptem a rendőrség kapuján, óvatosan körülnéztem, és megborzongtam. Nem tudtam mire vélni ezt az érzést, így magam előtt összefonva a kezeimet, megdörzsöltem a két karom.

- Fázik? - kérdezte Dr. Reid.

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem, és továbbra is óvatosan fürkésztem a sötétséget. A pillantásom, mintegy véletlenül tévedt az arcára. Láttam, ahogy összevont szemöldökkel, fürkészőn méreget. - Mi az?

- Nos, én nem vagyok orvos, de… azt hiszem, posztraumatikus állapotban van.

- Mi? Nem… nem, ez nem igaz - tiltakoztam.

- Karen - rázta meg a fejét Dr. Reid. - A szeme villámként cikázik ide-oda, keresi a veszélyforrást a sötétben. Fél, mert a szeme előtt újra és újra lejátszódik, ami történt, és az, ahogy összefonja a karjait, a történtektől és a világtól való elzárkózást jelez. Maga is tudja, hogy ez a PTS három legfontosabb tünete.

- És? Akkor most megbilincsel, és visszavisz a szanatóriumba? Néhány adag erős nyugtató biztos segít - mondom cinikusan, de tulajdonképpen én magam sem értettem, miért bántom, hisz egész este csak nekem próbál segíteni.

- Nincs szüksége nyugtatóra - rázta meg a fejét. - Csak arra, hogy hazamenjen a megszokott, biztonságot jelentő környezetébe, igyon egy kamillateát, és pihenjen.

- Biztonság… ugyan - húztam el a számat.

- Ha gondolja, elkísérem - ajánlotta fel.

- Megtenné? - néztem rá hálásan, és ez alkalommal tényleg minden hátsó szándék nélkül örültem neki, hogy velem tart. Biztonságot jelentett a közelsége.

- Menjünk - bólintott rá, és újra metróra ültünk, ezúttal a külváros fele, de útközben mindketten elmerültünk a gondolatainkban. Ezért lehetett az, nem gondoltam a gyakorlatibb kérdésekre, és csak a házam előtt kaptam a fejemhez.

- Mi a baj? - nézett rám Dr. Reid óvatosan fürkészve.

- Nos… igazán kedves öntől, hogy elkísért, de van egy kis gondom… fogalmam sincs, hogy fogok bejutni… tudja… a kulcsom is oda van.

Tűnődött egy kicsit, aztán elhúzta a száját. - Ha megígéri, hogy nem néz oda… talán bevethetek egy bűvésztrükköt - mondta, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ki tudja nyitni az ajtómat? - néztem rá döbbenten.

- Ez szakmai titok - mondta, de már otthagyott az utcán, és a bejárati ajtómhoz lépett.

Bár mardosott a kíváncsiság, mivel megígértem neki, hogy megőrizheti a titkát, nem mentem utána, csak amikor halkan kattant a zár.

- Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy sikerül - mondta inkább saját magának, mint nekem. - Mondtam, hogy a gyakorlati dolgokból sosem voltam túl jó - sandított rám, majd kitárta előttem az ajtót.

- Lenne kedve csatlakozni hozzám arra a kamillateára? - invitáltam, mire egészen zavarba jött.

- Nekem vissza… vissza kellene mennem. Korán reggel indulunk, és… még nem csomagoltam össze - vágta ki magát.

- Értem - sóhajtottam. - És csak… szóval olyan sokat segített nekem… csak szerettem volna meghálálni.

- Én… nem azért - sütötte le a szemét.

- Tudom - biztosítottam. - De mégis… szeretném, ha elfogadná a meghívásomat. Tudom, hogy ez az… ügy… kutyafüle volt ahhoz képest, amikhez szokva van, de talán önre is ráfér egy… nyugtató tea.

- Hát… - habozott még mindig, de a legkönyörgőbb pillantásom hatására megcsóválta a fejét. - De csak pár percre…

- Hát persze - mosolyogtam rá, és beléptem a lakásba, és felkapcsoltam a villanyt.

Mikor hallottam, hogy becsukta mögöttünk az ajtót, körülnéztem, és felsóhajtottam.

- Igaza volt.

- Miben? - nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Itthon tényleg jobban érzem magam.

- Az otthonunk az a hely, ami biztonságot nyújt, történjen bármi is - bólintott rá.

- Igaz - hagytam rá, majd a konyhába léptem. - Szolidarít velem a kamillával, vagy önnek készítsek valami mást? Van fekete és gyümölcsteám is.

- Jó lesz a kamilla - mondta megállva a konyhaajtóban. Még mindig nagyon zavarban volt. Egy pillanatra ráfeledkeztem, és azon tűnődtem, mennyire másként viselkedett a rendőrségen. Ott határozott volt a fellépése, magabiztos volt, tudta mit akar, mintha a megszokott környezet, az ismerős körülmények és teendők erőt adtak volna neki. Ezzel szemben, ahogy itt állt a konyhaajtómban, kifejezetten zavarban volt. Még a táskáját sem tette le, és úgy vettem észre némileg feszülten próbálta felmérni a környezetét. Hogy oldjam a zavarát, próbáltam újfent beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

- Amíg elkészül a tea, mesél nekem Quanticóról? Sosem jártam még ott. Jobban mondva, az államot sem hagytam el még soha. Szép város?

Rápillantottam, de a furcsa kifejezést az arcán nem tudtam hova tenni.

- Valami rosszat mondtam?

- Nem, dehogy - rázta meg a fejét. - Csak… a legtöbb ember… inkább a munkámról szokott faggatni… és meglepett a kérdése.

- Beszélhet a munkájáról? - néztem rá.

- Nem, nem igazán - rázta meg a fejét. - Néhány sablonmondattal szoktam elütni a kérdést.

- Na, akkor ezt megspóroltam magának - nevettem el magam. - Szóval Quantico? És közben helyezze kényelembe magát!

Egy sóhajjal leakasztotta a nyakából a táskáját, és letámasztotta a fal mellé. - Őszintén szólva… nem igazán ismerem a várost, csupán a Központ, a lakásom, a könyvtár és az egyetem négyszöge által határolt területet - mondta, majd egy pillanatra tűnődve elhallgatott.

- Mi az?

- Szakmai ártalom - csóválta meg a fejét.

- Micsoda?

- Pontos földrajzi profilt állítottam fel saját magamról. Behatároltam a komfortzónámat.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. De az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy elég sokat utazom, viszont amikor otthon vagyok, ennek a négy helynek az egyikében töltöm az időm. Leginkább a központban - mondta tűnődve, miközben elkészítettem a két bögre teát.

- Kér bele valamit?

- Nem… köszönöm - nézett rám, mire átadtam neki a csészét.

- Jöjjön, a nappaliban kényelmesebb - sétáltam át a szomszédos helyiségbe. Szó nélkül jött utánam, és szinte éreztem, ahogy négyzetméterenként feltérképezi a házat. Elmondhatatlanul kíváncsi voltam arra, hogy milyen következtetésekre jutott, de nem mertem megkérdezni. Valami mást viszont határozottan meg szerettem volna. Elegem volt már ebből a doktorozásból.

- Megengedi nekem, hogy Spencernek szólítsam?

- Anyám szokott így hívni - mondta elgondolkodva.

- Ez nemet jelent?

- Nem… nyugodtan… szólítson Spencernek - mondta végül, de olyan érzésem volt, hogy nincs hozzászokva a saját keresztnevéhez.

Aztán megállt a könyvespolcom előtt, ami az egyik fal jó részét szinte padlótól plafonig beborította.

- Szeret olvasni? - nézett rám.

- Igen - bólintottam rá, de erről eszembe jutott valami. - Az édesanyja azt mondta, ön rendkívül gyorsan olvas…

- Húszezer szót percenként - mondta hátra sem pillantva. Mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

- Az igen… nem kellene sok idő, hogy kiolvassa az összes könyvem - csóváltam meg a fejem hitetlenkedve.

Néhány lépést hátrább lépett, hogy egyben lássa az egész polcot, majd soronként végigszaladt rajta a szeme. Mindez nem tartott tíz másodpercnél tovább.

- Három nap és tíz óra - mondta lazán.

- Mi?

- Plusz-mínusz öt százalék. Persze csak akkor, ha folyamatosan olvasok, alvás és evés nélkül. És leszámítva azt a huszonhét könyvet, amit már olvastam.

- Ez eszméletlen - csóváltam tovább a fejem, és letelepedtem az egyik fotelba.

- Igen, ezt mások is mondták már - vont vállat, és leült velem szemben a kanapéra. - Jobban érzi magát?

- Igen - tűnődtem el, bár ez a tény saját magam számára is meglepő volt. - Sokat segít, hogy elterelődött a figyelmem.

- De ha már szóba került a munkája… rólam is állított már fel profilt? - néztem rá kíváncsian.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét.

- Tényleg?

- Íratlan szabály, hogy kollégát, barátot, családtagot, közeli ismerőst nem profilozunk.

- Miért?

- Mert nem illik mások magánéletébe beleavatkozni… és mert csak bonyodalmakat okoz.

- Értem - bólintottam rá. - És csak úgy magában… önmagának sem szokott?

Félrenézett és összevonta a szemöldökét, ami egyértelműen a beismerés jele volt.

- Gondoltam - nevettem el magam. - Mondja el! Olyan kíváncsi vagyok!

- Szerintem ez… khm… ez nem jó ötlet… - szabadkozott, és tényleg kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

- Miért, ilyen rossz következtetésekre jutott?

- Mi? Nem… dehogy - tiltakozott -, csak…

- Jaj, ne csigázzon már!

- Jó legyen… - csóválta meg a fejét -, de utána elmegyek és hagyom pihenni - ajánlotta, én pedig kaptam a lehetőségen.

- Megegyeztünk.

Még egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, majd hátradőlt a kanapén, hátrahajtotta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét.

- A célszemély huszonhét-huszonkilenc éves fehér nő. Mivel a… támadásait… késő délután illetve kora este követi el, azt jelenti, hogy stabil munkahelye és fix munkaideje van. A végrehajtás módja szervezett, és mindent alaposan megtervez előre, ami intelligenciára, iskolázottságra utal. A támadásaiban nincs felesleges agresszió, ami azt jelenti, hogy nincs az életében olyan terület, amit kompenzálnia kellene. Mondhatjuk úgy, hogy elégedett az életével. A rendelkezésemre álló információk szerint sokat dolgozik, gyakran még túlórát is vállal, akár hétvégén is, ami arra utalhat, hogy egyedül él, és senki nem várja haza. Nincsenek közeli rokonai, vagy legalábbis nem itt a városban. A szociális kapcsolatai azokra az emberekre korlátozódnak, akikkel a napi rutinja során találkozik. Kollégák, a postás, a sarki boltban az eladó, néhány udvarias szó a szomszédokkal, ilyesmik. A földrajzi profil megalkotásához eléggé kevés az információm, de úgy gondolom, a komfortzóna két meghatározó pontja az otthona és a munkahelye. Bizonyos jelekből arra következtetek, hogy szeret futni, így a harmadik pont egy közeli park, vagy nagyobb zöldterület lehet. Régóta vágyik valamilyen háziállatra, de mivel sokat dolgozik, nem engedheti meg magának. Mélyen empatikus, így még egy állatnak sem szeretne szenvedést okozni azzal, hogy egész napra magára hagyja. A választott hivatása is arra utal, hogy képes a mély együttérzésre, és nem tudja tétlenül nézni mások szenvedését. Az életstílusa arra utalhat, hogy magányos, bár valószínűleg ez őt magát nem zavarja, vagy legalábbis nem jelent komoly lelki traumát, hisz úgy érzi, így is teljes életet él. A munkája és a kedvtelései tökéletesen kielégítik. Viszont a visszavonultsága okain érdemes lehet elgondolkodni. Talán egy korábbi csalódás vagy elutasítás miatt zárkózott ennyire magába, és nehezen bízik meg az emberekben, mert attól tart, hogy ezt a fájdalmat újra át kell élnie. Az, hogy szereti a blues zenét, szintén arra utal, hogy régi fájdalmakat őriz magában, hisz az ilyen stílusú zene segít felszínre hozni és feloldani a mélyre eltemetett szomorúságot.

Egyre nagyobb elismeréssel, és persze még ennél is nagyobb megdöbbenéssel hallgattam a monológját, de aztán néhány pillanatra felsandított rám, alaposan szemügyre vett, és csak akkor fojtatta.

- Hajlamos az enyhe szorongásra, főleg, mikor olyan helyzetbe kerül, amelyek rossz emlékeket idéznek fel, viszont meg van benne az erő, hogy túljusson ezeken a mélypontokon. Jelen helyzetben viszont fél. Attól, hogy hiába tervezte el a támadásait olyan gondosan, újra át kell élnie azt a bizonyos csalódást, ami azóta is fogságban tartja.

Végül felült, és egy sóhajjal megcsóválva a fejét visszatért a valóságba.

- Nos, pontos a profil? - nézett rám fintorogva, mint aki még mindig nem szereti a gondolatot, hogy belement a játékba.

- Ijesztően pontos - sóhajtottam. - Én azt hittem, alig tud rólam valamit. Hisz csak két napja ismerjük egymást, és mégis… úgy érzem, jobban ismer, mint én saját magamat - mondtam, majd tűnődve felálltam, és az ablakhoz sétáltam.

- Én csak megfigyeltem a környezetét és a viselkedését.

- Egyszer majd elmondhatná, miből vonta le a következtetéseit.

- Egyszerű - tűnődött el, majd odasétált mellém, és ő is a városra szegezte a pillantását. - Anyám szerint rengeteget dolgozik, többet, mint a munkatársnői. Ezt család, vagy állandó kapcsolat mellett nem tehetné. A futócipője a bejárat mellett tiszta por, ami azt jelenti, hogy a természetben szokott futni, és nem aszfalton. A nappalija falán több képen is macskák szerepelnek, és az újságtartóban is láttam macskás újságot, viszont nem láttam macskaalmot vagy etetőtálkát. A vezetékes telefonján a gyorsgombok mellett üres a papír, nem szerepelnek rajta a barátnői nevei, és egy jegyzetfüzet sem áll ott a család vagy az ismerősök telefonszámaival. A konyhájában csak egy csésze volt elől, amit ön használ, amit nekem adott, azt a szekrényből vette elő, és régóta nem lehetett használatban, mert elmosta, mielőtt töltött bele. Ez azt jelenti, hogy régóta nem volt már vendége. Miközben hallgatta a szövegemet végig tördelte a kezét, ami enyhe szorongásra és megfelelési kényszerre utal. Mindezek ellenére az otthona és a viselkedése kiegyensúlyozottnak tűnik, semmi jele annak, hogy mindettől… rosszul érezné magát. Az élete, ha nem is gondok nélküli, de… harmonikus és kiegyensúlyozott.

- És mindezt egy konyhából és egy nappaliból… - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Az előszobát kifelejtette - mosolyodott el szerényen.

- Való igaz - nevettem el magam, de aztán elkomolyodtam. - És…

- Igen? - mivel nem válaszoltam azonnal rám sandított. - Mit szeretne még tudni?

- Csak azt, hogy… vajon a célszemélynek… újra… át kell élnie azt a… régi csalódást?

Sóhajtott, és csak lassan válaszolt a kérdésemre.

- Nos… ez a profil… leghomályosabb pontja.

- Miért?

- Mert… azt hiszem… ehhez nem… még nem rendelkezem elég információval. De… most már tényleg mennem kellene.

Tiltakoztam volna, de a felvont szemöldöke belém fojtotta a szót.

- Megállapodtunk - nézett rám ártatlanul.

- Igaz - láttam be szomorúan, mire elindult a folyosó felé, és csak menet közben szólalt meg, bennem pedig egyértelműen az a gondolat fogalmazódott meg, hogy menekül a szituációból, csak azt nem tudtam, miért.

- Ezért nem szabad olyan embert profilozni, aki közel áll hozzánk. Ez mindig nyitott kérdéseket hagy maga után - dünnyögte, miközben elhagyta a szobát.

Mire utána mentem, már a nyakába akasztotta a táskáját, és kerülte a tekintetem.

- Spencer…

- Már késő van - sóhajtott. - És önnek pihennie kell. Nehéz napja volt.

- Tudom. És elengedem. Csak még egy kérdésem lehet? - vágott egy grimaszt, de én mégis igennek vettem. - Tényleg támadásnak érzi?

Eltűnődött a dolgon, de végül megrázta a fejét. - Nem. Csak… abban a pillanatban nem találtam jobb szót. A gyakorlatban ezt használjuk... egyszerű megszokás. Ha rólam van szó, már azon is csodálkozom, hogy a gyanúsított helyett eszembe jutott inkább célszemélyt mondani. De a támadást nevezhetjük… talán… akciónak. Ennek nincs feltétlenül agresszív felhangja.

- Egye fene, elfogadom - mosolyodtam el halványan.

- Rendben - nyúlt a kilincsért. - És holnap… ne felejtsen el zárat cseréltetni.

- Nem felejtem el. És köszönök mindent!

Végre rám nézett, és egy alig látható mosollyal az arcán bólintott, majd kisétált az ajtón.


	3. Chapter 3

Aznap valami elmondhatatlanul rossz napom volt. Olyan nap, amire azt szokták mondani, hogy jobb lett volna, ha fel sem kelek reggel az ágyból. Ezzel csupán annyi volt a baj, hogy, mivel éjszakás voltam, csak reggel tudtam ágyba kerülni. De a napom mégsem úgy alakult, ahogy terveztem. Sőt… délre már olyan paprikás volt a hangulatom, hogy előre sajnáltam azt a szerencsétlent, akin ki fogom tölteni a dühömet. És az már csak hab volt a tortán, hogy mindezzel a szombati napomat rontották el.

Mikor aztán megszólalt a telefonom, úgy éreztem, betelt a pohár. Főleg akkor, mikor a kijelzőjén csak a rejtett szám felirat villogott. Eldöntöttem magamban, hogy ha egy ügynök a legújabb konyhai robotgépet akarja rám sózni, úgy elküldöm, ahogy még nem volt, pedig ezek a szerencsétlenek hallhattak már ezt-azt.

- Tessék! - vettem fel mérgesen, de csak néhány másodpercnyi hallgatás után jött reakció.

- Spencer Reid vagyok… ha nagyon rosszkor zavarom, esetleg visszahívhatom később.

Egy pillanatra nekem is elakadt a szavam, de aztán igyekeztem magamhoz térni, és legyűrni a korábbi bosszúságomat, majd azt a szívdobogást, amit Spencer hangja váltott ki belőlem.

- Nem, Dr. Reid, dehogy… egyáltalán nem zavar… csak zűrös napom van. Azt sem tudom, hol áll a fejem.

- Ha jól emlékszem… márpedig jól szoktam… megállapodtunk a Spencerben - figyelmeztetett.

- Igen, tudom. Látja, ezt is azt bizonyítja, hogy ma nem vagyok magamnál.

- Biztosan valamilyen fronthatás van, ilyenkor érzékenyebbek a betegek is - próbált megnyugtatni. - Legyen türelmes…

- Tudja, hogy elég türelmes vagyok - sóhajtottam. - És amúgy is… éjszakás voltam, ma szabad vagyok.

- Hajaj… akkor tényleg rosszkor zavarom. Biztosan pihenni szeretne. Tudom… tudom az milyen, én…

- Azt hiszem, ennek a szónak a jelentését nem ma fogom megismerni - csóváltam meg a fejem. - De mit tehetek önért? Ha az édesanyjáról szeretne érdeklődni, sajnos csak tegnapi információm van. De kivételesen egy vidám verssel szórakoztatott, míg vacsora után felkísértem a szobájába. Jót nevettünk rajta.

- Akkor tényleg ritka jó napja volt - mondta Spencer, és a hangjából kiindulva el tudtam képzelni azt a halvány mosolyt, ami feltűnt az arcán. - De most csak öntől szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy van? Megnyugodott már a történtek után?

- Hát… mikor másnap reggel bementem dolgozni, a kocsimnak már csak hűlt helyét találtam - meséltem neki a fejleményeket. - Ez újfent kiborított. Meg az a cécó is, amivel az irataim pótlása jár. De most már azért jobban vagyok.

- Vagyis… - gondolkodott el - a tettes már jó néhány napja figyelhette. Látta, hogy mindig ugyanazon a helyen parkol, és minden alkalommal a táskájába teszi a kocsikulcsot. Csak kivárta, míg elmegyünk, és visszament a kocsiért.

- A rendőrségen is szó szerint ezt mondták - mondtam csüggedten. - Meg azt, hogy keresztet vethetek az autómra.

- Mivel annak az esélye, hogy az autóján egy órán belül rendszámot cseréltek és talán át is festették, közel száz százalék, a megtalálás esélye közelít a nullához - közölte tárgyilagosan.

- Azt hittem, legalább ön tud valami biztatót mondani.

- Sajnos nem - sóhajtott. - De ha megadja a rendszámát, hétfőn utánanézhetek a rendszerben. De szinte semmi esélye, hogy találok valamit.

- Tudom - láttam be, és bemondtam neki a rendszámot.

- És… megkérdezhetem, mivel tölti a napját? Vagy éppen szigorúan titkos küldetésen van? - ugrattam.

- Nem… ma én is szabad voltam. Ritka alkalom, a sorozatgyilkosok nem szokták tiszteletben tartani a hétvége intézményét.

- Akkor tényleg kivételes lehetőség - nevettem el magam. - Remélem kihasználta.

- Fogtam néhány könyvet, és kiültem a parkba olvasni. De most már hazafele készültem, csak gondoltam felhívom.

- Oh… csak irigyelni tudom. Én is ilyen békés napra készültem.

- Nem akarja elmondani?

- Rontsam el a maga napját is? Elég, ha az enyém hamvába holt.

- Talán könnyebb lesz, ha kibeszéli - győzködött, mire beadtam a derekam.

- Na jó, de maga akarta, vessen magára. Szóval reggel hétkor hazaértem, gyorsan reggeliztem, letusoltam, és lefeküdtem aludni. Még nem volt kilenc, mikor átjött a szomszéd kislány, hogy átdobta a kertembe a labdáját. Egy órát kerestük, persze nem lett meg, eztán visszafeküdtem aludni. Alig fél órával később becsöngettek Jehova lelkes tanúi, akiket csak negyed óra alatt tudtam meggyőzni, hogy bármilyen vallásra vevő vagyok, csak az övékre nem. Mindezt az ajtóban állva, pizsamában. Aztán újfent visszabújtam az ágyba, de még el sem aludtam, mikor a másik szomszédasszony úgy döntött, hogy épp a nyitott hálószobaablakom alatt vitatja meg a lányával a kamasz legújabb fiújáról kialakult véleményét. Itt egy pillanatra eszembe jutott, amit a múltkor a szociális kapcsolataimról, meg a szomszédaimról mondott, de akkor éppen nem néhány udvarias szót szerettem volna váltani velük - nevettem el magam, és ő is velem nevetett.

- Ekkor adtam fel a pihenésre irányuló terveimet, és úgy döntöttem, ebédet főzök. Ennek ilyen állapotban az lett a következménye, hogy a bal mutatóujjamat elvágtam, a jobbot elégettem, az ebédemet pedig elsóztam. Hát itt tartok most.

- És akkor megjelentem én - nevette el magát. - Ez egy tipikusan rossz nap.

- Nem! - tiltakoztam. - Maga az első jó dolog a napomban. Előbb kellett volna, hogy hívjon, akkor talán az egész nem így alakul.

- Gondoltam rá, csak az időeltolódás miatt nem akartam előbb zavarni - mondta. - De örülök, hogy már jól van. A mai napnak pedig egyszer vége lesz, gondoljon erre.

- Megpróbálok. De a hívása bearanyozta a nap hátralévő részét.

- Ennek örülök - mondta, és hallottam a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

- És… akkor két hét múlva látom? - kérdeztem reménykedve.

- Hát, ahhoz le kellene beszélni az összes sorozatgyilkost a megelőző hétre tervezett tevékenységéről.

- És sok van belőlük?

- Igen, sajnos elég sok. Ha csak egy lenne is sok lenne, de vannak elegen.

- Akkor ez reménytelen - mondtam egy kicsit megjátszott csüggedéssel.

- Megpróbálok elszabadulni, de ha nem sikerül, telefonon jelentkezem. Fel kell köszöntenem anyámat.

- Így igaz - erősítettem meg. - Akkor várom a hívását - mondtam, és azt csak magamban tettem hozzá, hogy még jobban őt magát.

Még elköszöntünk, letettem a telefont, aztán visszamentem a hálószobámba, és végre békés álomba merültem.

Két héttel később…

Azon a bizonyos reggelen munkába menet még beugrottam egy boltba, hogy vegyek egy doboz bonbont Dianának. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy valószínűleg fogalma sincs, hogy születésnapja van, de úgy gondoltam örülni fog neki. És amúgy is a kedvenc betegem volt, ennyit igazán megtehettem. Ennek ellenére már tíz óra volt, mire eljutottam odáig, hogy benézzek hozzá.

- Boldog születésnapot! - nyújtottam át neki a bonbont. Habozva vette át, majd láttam rajta, hogy erősen gondolkodik.

- Ma van a születésnapom? - nézett rám összevont szemöldökkel. - Tényleg?

- Igen - mosolyogtam rá. - Megbontja? - böktem az állammal a dobozra. - Szereti a csokit? - Igen - mosolyodott el ő is. - Bár Spencer édesszájúbb, mint én - mosolygott rám. - Kiskorában is szerette a csokit, tudja? Mindig azt mondta, csak azért, mert a csoki serkenti az agyműködést… kis csibész… tudta, hogy ha ezt mondja, akkor kaphat - merengett el.

- Akkor majd őt is megkínálja belőle.

- Gondolja… gondolja, hogy eljön? - sandított rám reménykedve. Nem akartam felesleges reményeket kelteni benne, mert annak rossz következményei lehettek volna, így kissé le kellett lomboznom.

- A fia nagyon elfoglalt ember… és fontos munkája van.

- Igen, tudom - mosolyodott el büszkén. - De akkor… talán telefonál… Fel szokott hívni a születésnapomon… ugye?

- Igen, ebben biztos vagyok. Telefonálni fog - nyugtattam meg, majd magára hagytam.

A napom többi része elég zűrösen alakult, így legközelebb csak akkor találkoztunk, mikor délután kimentem érte a kertbe, hogy visszakísérjem a szobájába.

- Spencer még nem hívott - panaszolta.

- Még korán van - vigasztaltam. - Még telefonálhat. Lehet, hogy csak akkor hívja, ha hazaért a munkából. Addig még olvasson valamit, rendben? - ültettem le a székébe, és odaadtam neki a könyvét. - Vacsora előtt még benézek - ígértem, de ő gondolatban már máshol járt, ezt láttam az üveges tekintetén, így kiléptem az ajtón.

Mikor becsuktam Diana szobájának ajtaját, és felnéztem, majd szívbajt kaptam. Ott állt tőlem háromlépésnyire Spencer, teljes életnagyságban, és talán még levegőt sem vett, nehogy megint megijesszen, de mégis sikerült neki.

- Ilyen ijesztő vagyok? - nézett rám egy kisfiú bocsánatkérő pillantásával. - Mindig így reagál, ha megjelenek.

- Nem, dehogy - mosolyodtam el. - Én csak… elgondolkodtam.

- Anyám? - sandított a mögöttem lévő ajtóra.

- Tűnődő hangulatban van - mondtam, és abban a pillanatban éreztem, hogy Spencer falakat húz maga köré. Nem látszott rajta semmi, de mégis… megváltozott a hangulata.

- Értem - sóhajtott. - Bemegyek hozzá.

- Örülni fog magának - próbáltam megnyugtatni. - Mióta reggel megköszöntöttem, csak azt várja, hogy az ő Spencere mikor jelentkezik.

- Akkor nem várakoztathatom tovább - sandított rám, én pedig félreálltam az ajtóból, hogy bemehessen.

Akkor már csak egy óra volt a munkaidőmből, és ezzel együtt a látogatási időből is, de az gyorsan elment a védőszárnyaim alá tartozó betegek gyógyszereinek kiporciózásával. Ezt a földszinti gyógyszeres szobában végeztem, de folyton a folyosót figyeltem közben, nem akartam elszalasztani Spencert. Egy reménysugár a szívem mélyén azt súgta, hogy nem menne el szó nélkül, de aztán eszembe jutott az a múltkori jelenet a portán, mikor olyan könnyen hagyta lerázni magát. Ha valaki megemlítené neki, hogy mindjárt vége a látogatási időnek, beletörődne, és elmenne. Én viszont nem akartam ilyen könnyen elengedni.

Mikor eljött a hat óra, azt hiszem megdöntöttem a villámátöltözés világrekordját, majd kisétáltam a parkba, és a kivezető út mellett leültem egy padra. Azon tűnődtem, vajon hogy ért szót az édesanyjával, és vajon milyen hangulatban fog előkerülni.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később egy óvatos torokköszörülésre kaptam fel a fejem.

- Most nem ijedt meg - vett alaposan szemügyre. - Ez jó jel.

- Nem - mosolyogtam rá. - Pedig most is elgondolkodtam.

- Elárulja, hogy min?

- Azon, hogy a mai viselkedésem alaposan kimerítette az OCD valamennyi tünetét.

- Kényszercselekvés? - nézett rám meglepetten. - Amennyiben?

- Amennyiben hárompercenként ellenállhatatlan késztetést éreztem, hogy végrehajtsak egy cselekvéssort, és amikor nem volt lehetőségem frusztráltnak éreztem magam.

- És mi volt az, ami iránt ilyen erős késztetést érzett? - vizslatott továbbra is összehúzott szemöldökkel.

- Az, hogy elővegyem a mobilom, és megnézzem, nem villog-e rajta a felirat, hogy egy titkos számról keresnek.

Még egy másodpercig vizslatott, hogy komolyan mondom-e, majd elnevette magát.

- Szólnom kellett volna, hogy jövök.

- Nem számít - nevettem el magam én is. - Örülök, hogy itt van. Leül egy kicsit?

- Nem fognak kidobni? - sandított a portásfülke fele. - Nekem már nem szabadna az intézet területén tartózkodnom.

- Majd megvédem - nevettem el magam újra. - Na, jöjjön!

- Rendben - adta meg magát, és letelepedett mellém.

- És… hogy tudott elszabadulni? Sikerült lebeszélnie az összes sorozatgyilkost, hogy a múlt héten elkövessen valamit? - ugrattam.

- Jó lenne, ha ez így működne - sóhajtott. - De a főnököm azt mondta, két napig kibírják nélkülem.

- Rendes főnöke van.

- Igen, tényleg az - mondta, és hiába kerestem némi élt a hangjában, nem találtam. Komolyan gondolta, amit mondott.

- Jó magának - csóváltam meg a fejem. - És… hogy boldogult az édesanyjával?

- Tényleg nagyon… örült nekem. Egy kicsit… sikerült felráznom… azt hiszem.

- Ez jó. A látogatásai után mindig egy kicsit jobb kedve van - bíztattam, de csak elhúzta a száját.

- Mindig bűntudatom van, hogy nem jövök gyakrabban… de… nem könnyű. És ha őszinte akarok lenni… legalább magamhoz… nem csak az időbeosztásom miatt.

- Tudom - sóhajtottam, majd felé fordulva a pad háttámlájára könyököltem, és alaposan szemügyre vettem.

- Mi az? - nézett rám gyanakodva.

- Semmi - ráztam meg a fejem, de nem tudtam átejteni.

- Profilozni próbál - hunyorított, de nem válaszoltam. Nem kérdés volt, kijelentés.

- Csak eltűnődtem.

- Eltűnődni egy emberen annyi, mint profilozni - vizslatott továbbra is. - Elmondja?

- Nem, én… én nem értek ehhez. Ez a maga szakterülete. Biztos csak egy csomó butaságot hordanék össze.

- Ugyan… csak hagyatkozzon a megérzéseire. Tudja… Einstein azt mondta, a képzelőerő sokkal fontosabb, mint a tudás, mert a tudás behatárolt, de a képzelőerő felöleli az egész világot. És különben is… ideje szembenéznem azzal, mit gondol rólam a külvilág… Szóval?

- Hát jó… legyen - szántam rá magam. - Szóval, a… khm… a célszemély harminc körüli fehér férfi - kezdtem ugyanúgy, ahogy ő a múltkor, majd fejcsóválva folytattam. Most már értettem, miért húzódozott annyira, hogy ismerőst profilozzon. Nehéz valakinek a szemébe mondani, mit gondolunk róla. De ha már belekezdtem…

- Az… akcióit… időben rendszertelenül követi el… ami arra utalhat, hogy nincs munkája, vagy hektikus az időbeosztása. Egyéb információk alapján ez utóbbi nyert bizonyítást. Az igazságszolgáltatásban dolgozik, ami azt jelzi, hogy erős igazságérzettel rendelkezik. Ezt… személyesen is tapasztalhattam - mondtam, mire egy beismerő mosollyal egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. - Sokat dolgozik, és a munka mellett tanul… háttérinformációim szerint a sokadik diplomáját szerzi, ami… több dologra is utalhat - mondtam, mire kíváncsian pillantott rám.

- Nos… lehet, hogy csupán próbálja az… átlagon felüli képességeinek megfelelő mértékben felfedezni a világot, de… az is lehet, hogy mindezzel bizonyítani akar… önmagának, vagy a környezetének.

Ez a kijelentésem nem igazán tetszett neki, így témát váltottam.

- A szociális kapcsolatai… nos… ez érdekes. Azt hiszem, nem jelent számára gondot a kapcsolatteremtés, a kommunikáció másokkal… egészen addig, míg… ez nem válik személyes jellegűvé, míg nem kell… kiadnia valamit önmagából… Ennek rengeteg oka lehet. Megbízott valakiben, aki elárulta… vagy talán nem állt ki mellette senki, amikor szüksége lett volna rá. Így falakat épített maga köré. Megtanulta, hogy nem mondhat magáról semmit, nem mutatkozhat gyengének, mert visszaélnek vele… Mégis azt hiszem, van egy szűkebb környezet… amiben képes felengedni, igazán önmaga lenni. Ez nem feltétlenül fizikai helyet jelent, inkább… szituációt… és néhány embert, aki közel áll hozzá. Néhány barátot.

Egy pillanatra feltűnik az arcán az a félmosoly, ami akkor, mikor a főnökéről beszélt, amiből arra következtettem, hogy a kollégái egyben nagyon jó barátai is.

- Amikor kikerül ebből a környezetből, egy ideig még tudja őrizni a hatását, de aztán fokozatosan bezárkózik.

Erre a megállapításra eltűnődött, de nem volt túlságosan tiltakozó az arckifejezése.

- A munkája nagyon időigényes, és rengeteg utazással jár, így valószínűleg egyedül él. Ami furcsa, mert mélyen érző, érzékeny típus… a munkája sokszor megviseli, az a sok szörnyűség, amit lát… képes együtt érezni az áldozatokkal, mintha pontosan tudná, min mennek keresztül…

Mikor ezt mondtam, elfordult, és lehajtotta a fejét, mintha ezzel valami érzékeny pontra tapintottam volna.

- Szeretne mindig, mindenkinek megfelelni… talán egy kicsit maximalista önmaga felé. Elvárja önmagától, hogy minden elvárásnak megfeleljen, amivel szembekerül, és rosszul érzi magát, ha nem képes rá, még akkor is, ha rajta kívül álló okok miatt történik ez. És… nehezére esik… bizonyos dolgokban… őszintének lenni… mintha… valamikor büntették volna az őszinteségért… vagy legalábbis olyan következményei voltak, ami számára kellemetlen…

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor besokallt. Éreztem, hogy minden izma megfeszül, és az utolsó pillanatban kaptam el a karját, mielőtt felállt volna.

- Nagyon nagy butaságot mondtam? - kérdeztem ijedten, de egy ideig nem válaszolt. Aztán megcsóválta a fejét.

- És még azt állítja, hogy nem tud profilozni.

- Jó volt? - kérdeztem csodálkozva.

- Elkövetett egy komoly hibát - mondta tárgyilagosságot erőltetve magára, de nem nézett rám, mereven bámult maga elé. - Hagyta magát célszemély reakciói által befolyásolni. Ez elterelheti attól, hogy mélyebb és fontosabb következtetésekre jusson. Profilozáskor nem az a fontos, hogy az alany mit gondol arról, amit mondunk, sőt, jobb, ha nem is tudjuk, mit gondol. Általában nincs is lehetőségünk megismerni. Az a fontos, hogy végigvigyünk egy gondolatmenetet, és levonjuk a megfelelő következtetést. Még akkor is, ha első pillantásra abszurdnak tűnik, ami felszínre kerül. Nitzsche mondta, hogy egy dolog abszurditása nem kérdőjelezi meg annak létét, csupán leírja az állapotát.

- Szóval azt szeretné, ha végigvinném a gondolataimat?

- Szeretném? - tűnődött el. - Nem, azt hiszem nem. De ha már belekezdett - mondta, majd vállat vont -, meg kell ismernie a teljes profilt. Csak így tudhat meg mindent a gyanúsítottról.

- A célszemélyről - helyesbítettem.

- Igen - húzta el a száját.

- Szóval úgy gondolja, hogy a célszemély azért tanul, hogy bizonyítson?

- Úgy gondolom, mindkét következtetésem igaz lehet - gondolkodtam el. - A tudományos kíváncsiság is hajtja, de…

- A filozófia nem az a terület, amit a tudományos kíváncsisággal szoktak egy lapon emlegetni.

- Nos… lehet, hogy nem… egzakt tudomány, de koherens gondolkodást igényel és… mit is mondott Einstein? - jutottak eszembe a pár perccel korábbi szavai. - Képzelőerőt… igen.

- És mit akar a célszemély bizonyítani?

- Nem tudom… talán… bizonyos okokból… azt gondolja, hogy önmaga elé magasabb mércét kell állítania, mint másoknak. Magasabb követelményszintet.

- Talán a képességei miatt?

- Talán úgy gondolja, hogy hagyni parlagon heverni ezeket a képességeket pazarlás volna. De az is lehet, hogy… van valami, amit szeretne elérni… hogy van egy… álma… amiről azt hiszi, hogy a tanulás révén érheti el.

- Vagy lehet ez is egyszerű OCD - fintorgott. - Belső kényszer hajtja, hogy minél többet tudjon.

- Ezt nem hinném - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Miért?

- Mert az OCD sajátossága, hogy előbb-utóbb... inkább előbb, mint utóbb… eluralkodik a beteg életén, és lehetetlenné teszi a normális életet. De a célszemély közel harminc éve kontroll alatt tudja tartani a tudásvágyát. Úgymond… normális határokon belül. A… képességeihez képest.

- Ebben van valami - látta be. - Érdekes dolgokat mondott a célszemély szociális kapcsolatairól.

- Igen, de közben rájöttem, hogy ez a legtöbb emberre igaz lehet. Mindannyiunknak van egy olyan környezet, és néhány olyan ember, akikkel képesek vagyunk igazán felengedni, de kikerülve ebből a közegből bizalmatlanabbakká válunk. Ki jobban, ki kevésbé, a korábbi, főleg gyerekkori tapasztalatainktól függően. Hogy hogyan kezeljük a szociális kapcsolatainkat, az jórészt gyerekkorban alakul ki.

- Igen, ez így van. A szociális viselkedésmintákat hat és tíz éves korunk között sajátítjuk el leginkább - bólintott rá, majd témát váltott. - A profil legabszurdabb részének az tűnik, amit az őszinteségről mondott - húzta össze a szemét. - Normális esetben egy gyereket azért büntetnek meg a szülei, vagy a tanárai, mert füllent, vagy hazudik. Esetleg elhallgat valamit. De az őszinteségért?

- Nem szó szerint gondoltam a büntetést - ráztam meg a fejem. - Nem úgy értettem, hogy azért állították a sarokba, mert igazat mondott. Inkább arra gondoltam, hogy bizonyos esetekben olyan következményei voltak, ami… számára ijesztő… vagy rossz érzéssel, esetleg bűntudattal töltötte el. Esetleg gyerekként nem tudta kezelni. Nem tudom, csak sejtéseim vannak. Nem mondaná el inkább ön is, mit gondol a célszemélyről?

- Objektív profilt vár tőlem? - nézett rám rosszallón. - Adott esetben ez… szinte lehetetlen.

- Csak őszintét.

- Hisz már kiismerte a célszemélyt. Mindent tud róla - tiltakozott.

- Ez nem igaz. Csak azt tudom, hogy megint bezárkózott.

- Mindent tudni akar róla? - nézett rám valami furcsa elszántsággal a szemében. - Hát jó, tárjuk fel a korán sem fényes igazságot. Objektíven.

- Spencer! - fogtam meg gyengéden a karját, de csak vett egy nagy levegőt.

- A pontos profil segít a tisztánlátásban. Rendben, de akkor a tényekből kell kiindulnunk, amiket biztosan tudunk, és abból eljutni a találgatásokig - mondta, majd, ahogy a múltkor, hátradőlt, és lehunyta a szemét.

Tartottam attól, amit mondani fog, így aggódva megcsóváltam a fejem, de ő ezt már nem látta. Nem akarta hagyni, hogy a reakcióim befolyásolják.

- A gyanúsított harmincéves fehér férfi - kezdett bele. - A támadásait nem jellemzi időbeli rendszeresség, és az elkövetések között meglehetősen hosszú nyugalmi időszak jellemzi. Ez azt jelenti, hogy vagy nem fűzi erős érzelmi kötődés a tett végrehajtásához, vagy kettős érzésekkel tölti el a dolog. Vágyik rá, de ugyanakkor van valami, ami visszatartja. Ez némi identitászavart feltételezhet nála, ami meglehetősen jellemző azoknál, akik csonka családban nőttek fel. Vagyis nagy valószínűséggel az egyik szülője elhagyta, még kisgyerekkorában. De abból is származhat, hogy sokáig nem lehetett önmaga, mert ha megpróbálta, azt a környezete meglehetősen… elutasítóan fogadta. Így megtanult szerepet játszani. Egy olyan arcot mutatni, amiről azt hitte, elfogadhatóbb a környezete számára, és csak otthon, az elfogadóbb környezetben az lenni, aki valójában. Valószínűleg sokáig nem voltak barátai, aminek az lehetett az oka, hogy mindig olyan környezetben volt, ami… az elfogadott normák szerint nem a korcsoportjának megfelelő. És az idősebb gyerekek általában nehezen viselik, ha egy kisgyerek betolakszik a világukba, ráadásul több elismerést kap, nagyobb eredményeket ér el, mint ők. Ez féltékenységet szül, ellenszenvet, dühöt… Ennek általában hangot is adnak, és mint általában a gyerekek, drasztikusak, és nem válogatnak az eszközökben. Az állandó ilyen jellegű támadások miatt magányossá válhatott. A könyvek és a tanulás jelentették az egyetlen menedéket a számára. Talán azóta is fennáll az ilyen irányú kötődése ezen dolgok felé, pedig mióta felnőtt, sok minden megváltozott. Mivel a tetteiből hiányzik az agresszió, valószínűleg talált egy olyan elfogadó környezetet, ami feloldotta a mélyen elásott haragot, amiért a világ nem fogadta el olyannak amilyen. Ez a környezet segített neki igazán magára találni, megtalálni a helyét a világban…

Itt elakadt, és tűnődve felnézett.

- Ez az őszinteség dolog elég összetett… Sok oka lehet annak, ha valaki nem mer őszinte lenni. Akár az, hogy valamikor elmondott valakinek valamit, amit talán nem lett volna szabad, és baj lett belőle. Vagy legalábbis, azóta is bánja. Vagy talán valóban az, hogy az őszinteséggel nem kívánt reakciókat váltott ki a környezetéből. Talán az, hogy ő csak próbált a legjobb tudása szerint segíteni, mégis csak annyit ért el, hogy rosszabbodott a helyzet. Ha valaki a környezetében folyamatos tagadásban élt… és ő a szemébe mondta az igazat, az konfliktusokat szülhetett. És ha ez a valaki még közel is állt hozzá, akkor lehet, hogy megtanult a nyílt őszinteség helyett más utakat keresni, ahogy segíthet.

Megcsóválta a fejét, mintha szabadulni szeretne ezektől a gondolatoktól.

- Miről is beszélt még? Á, igen… az elvárásoknak való megfelelés. Mindig… az, hogy magas követelményeket állít önmaga elé, azt jelzi, hogy mindig erős elvárásokkal kellett szembenéznie. De az, hogy egyre újabb feladatokat keres, azt jelzi, hogy az ilyen irányú önbizalmával nincsenek problémák. Vagyis többnyire sikerült megfelelnie az elvárásoknak, és ez folyamatos pozitív megerősítést adott neki, legalább ezen a területén az életének. Éppen ezért nehéz elfogadnia azt, hogy vannak helyzetek, mikor a külső körülmények nem teszik lehetővé, hogy megfeleljen egy próbán. A legfrusztrálóbb számára talán az, ha tudja… hogy képes lenne megfelelni az felé támasztott követelményeknek, de mégsem teheti meg. Olyan okok miatt, amikről nem tehet, és igazából ráhatása sincs. És ha ez a dolog halmozódik is… vagyis… szinte ugyanazon okok miatt már több… helyről érkező követelménynek sem tud megfelelni… az tényleg frusztrálja.

- Milyen okokra gondol? - kérdeztem halkan, mivel már, ha csak virágnyelven is, de arról beszélt, amire leginkább kíváncsi voltam.

- Földrajzi távolság, a hektikus időbeosztás, munkamánia… na tessék, még egy jele az OCD-nek - csóválta meg a fejét. - De… igen… főleg a munkája miatt.

- Ugye a célszemély maga is tudja, hogy ez csak kifogás?

- Nem… nem kifogás. Ezzel szembesül nap mint nap a kollégái között. Az egyikük házassága tönkrement, egy másiké tönkremenőben van, a harmadik háromszor vált el a munkája miatt. A negyedik nem képes egy hétnél tovább fenntartani a kapcsolatait, az ötödiknek pedig egy macska a lelki társa… mindez bizonyítja, hogy a munkája milyen hatással van a szociális kapcsolataira.

- De én nem úgy ismertem meg a célszemélyt, hogy ilyen könnyen feladja. Sőt, a bizonyítási vágya nem is engedné. Van még valami más is, igaz?

Egy ideig nem nézett rám, és ahogy felnézett, akkor is a mögöttem lévő épületre tévedt a pillantása. Kis ideig kifejezéstelen volt a szeme, de aztán, ahogy a gondolatok kergették egymást az agyában, egy eddig nem látott érzést láttam feltűnni benne. Ez nem az édesanyja iránti aggodalom volt, ez valami más… Gondolkodnom kellett egy kicsit, de aztán rájöttem, mi az. Félelem. És azon már nem is kellett olyan sokat gondolkodnom, hogy mitől fél. És akkor sok mindent megértettem. A köré épített falakat, a tanulási mániáját, a bizonyítási vágyat, a hezitálását, hogy közelebb kerüljön valakihez… és összeszorult a szívem érte, amiből bátorságot merítettem, hogy megfogjam a kezét.

- Spencer… ha ennek a félelemnek az árnyékában éled le az életed, sok mindent eldobsz magadtól, ami… értékes és… boldoggá tehetne.

- De megvédem azokat, akik fontosak nekem - húzta el a száját, amiért átláttam rajta.

- Ez nem így működik.

- Hát… az baj.

- Meg akarsz védeni valakit egy esetleges… valószínűleg be sem következő fájdalomtól… vagy csalódástól… de ehelyett azonnali fájdalmat okozol neki és magadnak.

- Nem tudhatod… nem tudhatod, hogy nem következik be - rázta meg a fejét, és megint elfordult tőlem. - Lehet, hogy a következő születésnapomat már az anyámmal szomszédos szobában töltöm.

- Az női folyosó - próbáltam ugratni, de nem igazán vette a lapot, így máshonnan próbáltam megközelíteni a dolgot. - Spencer… legyünk tudományosak, oké? - próbáltam valami hozzá közelebb álló szemszöget választani.

Fürkészőn nézett rám, hogy vajon mire gondolok, így folytattam.

- Először is, a skizofrénia jellemzően női betegség, igaz?

- A statisztika szerint a közhiedelemmel ellenétben közel azonos a megoszlás - nézett rám, és láttam, hogy ezt a pontot a sajátjának érzi.

- Oké… édesanyádnál mikor jelentkeztek először a tünetek?

- Már akkor beteg volt, mikor terhes lett velem. De az alatt az idő alatt nem szedte a gyógyszereit. Nem volt könnyű neki… vannak képek, amikre emlékszem…

- Tényleg? - néztem rá döbbenten.

- Igen.

- Oké, szóval jóval fiatalabb volt, mint te most - érveltem. - Szóval, ha beteg lennél, már előjött volna.

- Ezt nem lehet ilyen egzaktul meghatározni - rázta meg a fejét. - A kutatások szerint az első tünetek tizenhat és harminc éves kor között jelentkezhetnek.

- Vagyis kiestél az intervallumból - néztem rá várakozón.

- Az első tünetek gyakran annyira enyhék, hogy nem csak maga a beteg, de a környezete sem veszi észre. Betudják szétszórtságnak, esetleg fáradtságnak.

- Én viszont egy dologban biztos vagyok - néztem rá határozottan. - A te kollégáid nem mennének el szó nélkül… semmiféle szétszórtság mellett.

- Miért nem?

- Mert tudják, hogy azzal mindannyiuk életét kockáztatnák. Szóval hidd el nekem, hogy ha csak a legkisebb jelét látnák annak, hogy szétesel, nem hagynák szó nélkül. Ez az ő érdekük is.

Vágott egy grimaszt, és tudtam, mereven elhatározta már rég, hogy bármit mondok, nem hagyja magát meggyőzni. Ez elszomorított.

- Mennyi az esélye annak, hogy egyenes ágon öröklődik a betegség?

- Tizennyolc százalék.

- Ugye tudod, milyen kevés az esélye annak, hogy ebbe beleesel?

- Tekintve azt, hogy az olyan párok, ahol az egyik szülő skizofrén átlagosan csak ötven százalékban vállalnak gyereket…

- Spencer… mióta élsz ezeknek a számoknak a bűvöletében? - szakítottam félbe.

- Huszonöt éve… körülbelül. De komolyabban… úgy egy éve.

- Miért?

Nem válaszolt, csak összeszorította a száját, amit már megtanultam, hogy annak a jele, hogy igenis mondana valamit, de valami visszatartja.

- Spencer…

- Már így is… többet tudsz a célszemélyről, mint bárki más.

- Talán, mert a célszemély tudja, hogy nem élek vissza a bizalmával.

Egy sóhajjal beadja a derekát.

- Egy ideje fejfájás gyötör… rosszul alszom… nehezen koncentrálok…

- És… voltál orvosnál?

- Vagy egy tucatnál. Mind azt mondja, jól vagyok.

- Akkor így is van. Figyelj… sok ember szenved fejfájástól, és… bár én nem tudom kívülről a statisztikai évkönyvet, de gyanítom… csak nagyon kevés százalékuknál jelent ez skizofréniát, vagy egyéb mentális betegséget.

- Persze. De mondd csak, mit tennél, ha… egy év múlva mégis… itt kötnék ki?

- Melletted lennék és segítenék - biztosítottam.

- Ahogy a többi betegnek is.

- Nem, nem úgy.

- Feláldoznád magad?

- Ez nem áldozat.

- Hát persze.

- Te ezt már eldöntötted, igaz? - kérdeztem, mire egy beismerő grimasszal lehajtotta a fejét. - És az nem is számít, hogy én mit szeretnék?

- Te most nem gondolkodsz racionálisan - szögezte le, mire nem túl vidáman, de elnevettem magam.

- Akkor egy-egy.

- Miért?

- Mert lehet, hogy én nem gondolkodom racionálisan, mert… mert beléd szerettem… és ez elvette a józan eszemet… - egy pillanatra felnézett rám, és rengeteg mindent láttam a szemében, amit nem is tudtam hirtelen értelmezni -, de ami téged illet… téged a félelmeid késztetnek irracionális gondolkodásra. Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Mit szeretnél még tudni? Már minden… sötét titkomat tudod.

- Nincsenek sötét titkaid - szögeztem le. - Ha csak egy percre… háttérbe tudnád szorítani ezt a félelmet… és magadba néznél… szóval… csak azt… szeretném tudni… te… érzel valamit irántam?

Sóhajtott, majd néhány másodpercre a tenyerébe temette az arcát, de aztán felnézett.

- Délelőtt ültem a repülőn, és… bár a kezemben volt egy könyv, de nem tudta lekötni a figyelmem. Gondolkodtam… és… már megint ez a szó - csóválta meg a fejét - de… féltem. És akkor kivételesen nem a betegségtől… és nem attól, amitől az idefelé úton mindig szoktam, hogy vajon milyen állapotban találom anyámat. Attól, hogy… milyen hatással lesz rám, ha újra látlak. Miután a múltkor elmentem… sokat gondoltam… sokat gondoltam rád. És sokat gondolkodtam azokon a dolgokon, amiket utoljára kérdeztél. Hogy át kell-e élned újra a csalódást.

- És?

- Nem tehetek mást.

- Tudod, hogy a kérdésem nem ez volt.

- Nem számít, mit gondolok.

- De az számít, amit érzel! Ha érzel… valamit… adj egy esélyt magadnak! Nekünk.

Csak egy mély sóhaj volt a válasz, ami újra összeszorította a szívem. Láttam, hogy szenved, és nem akartam, hogy még jobban szenvedjen. Szerettem volna meggyőzni arról, hogy butaság miatt aggódik, de tudtam, hogy semmi esélyem addig, amíg ő mereven elzárkózik minden más lehetőségtől.

- Spencer - simogattam meg a karját óvatosan. - Nem akarlak kínozni…

- Tudom - súgta.

- De szeretném, ha tudnád… hogy szeretlek! Ha ennyire elzárkózol, én… nem fogom erőltetni… csak… tudd, hogy ha esetleg meggondolnád… én itt vagyok. Bármikor jöhetsz, ha le tudod győzni a félelmeidet. Elég csak annyi, hogy akard… és én segítek.

A szavaim látszólag, mint a falra hányt borsó, lepattogtak róla, de mégis, éreztem, hogy megfontolja.

- Holnap elutazom - mondta végül.

- Tudom.

- Nem tudom, mikor tudok legközelebb jönni.

- Engem itt megtalálsz. Rendben?

- Rendben - bólintott rá.

- Gyere - álltam fel nagy nehezen, de a szívem nagyon nehéz volt. - A portás nélkülem leszedi a fejed.

Szó nélkül állt fel, és mindketten a gondolatainkba merülve sétáltunk a kijárat fele. Megvártam, míg a portán kijelentkezik, aztán az utcán meg megtorpantunk egy szóra.

- Gondolkodj el azon, amit mondtam - néztem rá, de az összevont szemöldöke azt jelezte, hogy nem igazán szeretné megfogadni a tanácsomat. - Olyan sokat veszítesz.

- Tudom - látta be. - Rám még… még sosem nézett így senki, ahogy most te - mondta, majd mintha elgondolkodott volna.

- Mégis?

- Nem, az… az csak egy ügy volt… megmentettem egy lányt… sok évvel ezelőtt. Hálás volt… de… nem történt semmi, és… azóta sem hallottam felőle.

- Értem. Nos… akkor… jó utat haza, és… vigyázz nagyon magadra! - mondtam, majd odaléptem hozzá, és adtam egy puszit az arcára.

- Karen! - szólt utánam, mikor már elléptem volna tőle. - Sajnálom!

- Igen… én is - sóhajtottam, majd mielőtt egy könnycsepp megszökött volna a szememből, elfordultam, és otthagytam.


	4. Chapter 4

Olyan gyorsan menekültem haza, ahogy csak képes voltam. Útközben, és a metrón még valahogy vissza tudtam tartani a könnyeim, de ahogy hazaértem, már nem tudtam uralkodni magamon. Belevetettem magam a nappalim legközelebbi foteljába, és sírva fakadtam. Egészen addig, míg nem szembesültem Spencer falainak az erősségével, még saját magam számára sem volt tudatos, hogy milyen fontossá vált a számomra ez alatt a néhány röpke találkozás alatt. Milyen igaz a mondás, az ember csak akkor jön rá a dolgok értékére, amikor elveszíti őket. Én is így voltam Spencerrel. Az előtt a nap előtt is tisztában voltam azzal, hogy elég alaposan belehabarodtam, de, hogy mennyire, az csak akkor tudatosodott bennem. De tudtam azt is, hogy nem sokra megyek az érzéseimmel, ha ő kézzel-lábbal hadakozik a sajátjai ellen. Mert a legrosszabb tényleg az volt, hogy láttam a szemén, ő sem közömbös irántam, csak a félelmei erősebbek. A félelme a betegségtől, és a félelme attól, hogy fájdalmat és csalódást okoz valakinek, aki közel áll hozzá.

Jó másfél órával később kivánszorogtam a konyhába, csináltam magamnak egy bögre teát, aztán visszakuporodtam a fotelbe. Már nem sírtam, de Spenceren járt az agyam. Megértettem, hogy fél. Fél attól, hogy örökölte az édesanyjától a betegséget, és fél attól, hogy a környezetének át kell élnie azokat a tapasztalatokat, amiket neki kellett egészen kisgyerekként, mikor egyedül maradt az édesanyjával, és lényegében neki kellett róla gondoskodnia, pedig még ő maga is gondoskodásra szorult volna. Ennek ellenére én bíztam abban, hogy nem beteg, de azt is tudtam, hogy mellette lennék, bármi történik is. Ő viszont pont ezt nem akarta. Ördögi kör. Ez tartott távol minket egymástól, hogy meg akart kímélni minden rossztól.

Éjfél fele szunyókáltam el a fotelban, de talán még álmomban is rajta gondolkodtam. Talán az agyam abban a kis nyugalmi állapotban próbálta feldolgozni a történteket.

Fogalmam sem volt hány óra lehet, mikor a csengő hangjára riadtam. Egy pillanatra megállt bennem az ütő, mert hiába cseréltettem zárat, miután ellopták a kulcsaimat, azóta folyamatosan az bejárati ajtó fele füleltem, hátha valaki próbál a régi kulcsokkal bejutni a házba.

Végül óvatosan odalopakodtam az ajtóhoz, és kikukucskáltam a kémlelőn. Spencer volt. Egy fáradt sóhajjal kinyitottam az ajtót.

- Szia! - köszönt rám óvatosan. Gondolom, nem néztem ki valami bizalom-gerjesztően. Én pedig nem tudtam hova tenni a hirtelen felbukkanását, annak pedig végképp nem örültem, hogy látta, mennyire szétcsúsztam miatta, úgyhogy elég morcosan néztem végig rajta.

- Gyere be! - mondtam végül, majd visszaindultam a nappaliba, és mintha bármitől is megvédelmezhetne, visszakucorodtam a fotelba, felhúztam a lábam, és átkaroltam a térdem. Spencer csak akkor ért oda.

- Aludtál? - méregetett.

- Úgy nézek ki? - sandítottam fel rá. - Te igen?

- Nem - húzta el a száját.

- Hogy találtál ide?

- Fotografikus memóriám van - vont vállat. - A múltkor megjegyeztem merre jöttünk.

- Hajnali három van - pillantottam az órára. - Ilyenkor nem jár metró.

- Nem - látta be.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy gyalog jöttél - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Mondtam, hogy ismerem a várost… itt nőttem fel. És… a térkép is itt van a fejemben. A beépített GPS nálam alapfelszereltség - küldött felém egy halvány, próbálkozó mosolyt.

- Mikor indultál el?

- Egy óra tizenkettő perckor… egészen pontosan. Ami a megtett távolság függvényében azt jelenti, hogy…

- Mire volt ez jó? - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Gondolkodni. Azt… azt mondtad, gondolkodjak - sóhajtott, és leült velem szemben a kanapéra.

- Miért jöttél?

- Mert aggódtam… aggódtam érted - nézett rám bűntudatosan. - Láttam… láttam, hogy sírtál.

- Jól vagyok - ráztam meg a fejem, miközben a szívecske-mintás zoknimat tanulmányoztam elmélyülten.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét. - Ha jól lennél, akkor az ágyadban aludnál, pizsamában, és nem a fotelben virrasztanál farmerban.

- Jól vagyok - ismételtem meg.

- Nem. Most te vagy, aki bezárkózott. Ez…

- Védekező mechanizmus - vontam vállat, mielőtt még pszichológiai fejtegetésbe kezd a testtartásomról.

- Igen - bólintott rá.

- Ennyit még én is értek a szakmámhoz - pillantottam rá.

- Ne haragudj! - kérte.

- Miért? - kérdeztem, mire értetlenül nézett rám. - Miért ne haragudjak? Mert megint engem profilozol? Mert hajnali háromkor beállítottál? Vagy, mert újra csalódnom kellett a világban? Az emberekben… Nem haragszom, Spencer… tényleg. Nem tudnék rád haragudni - húztam el a számat. - Csak… mondd el, hogy mit szeretnél! Nekem mindjárt csörög az óra, és mennem kell dolgozni.

- Tudom - hajtotta le a fejét, majd felnézett rám. - Te… tényleg… tényleg nem félsz?

Egy pillanatig a számon volt, hogy mégis mi a fenétől kéne félnem, de aztán valahogy át tudtam érezni az ő hangulatát is. Egy sóhajjal letettem a lábam a földre, majd felálltam, átsétáltam hozzá, és leültem mellé a kanapéra.

- De igen… félek. De nem magam miatt, hanem miattad. Féltelek! De én hiszek abban, hogy nem lesz veled semmi baj! És… fogalmam sincs, ki és mikor mondta… de úgy tartják, hogy… nem az a bátor ember, aki nem érez félelmet, hanem, aki fél, és szembenéz a félelmével, és legyőzi azt.

- Mark Twain mondta - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül, és csak utána tűnődött el. - És… tudom… hogy igaza van, és ha… csak rólam lenne szó… vagy… amikor szemben állok egy pszichopata sorozatgyilkossal… akkor képes vagyok így gondolkodni… de nem szeretném, ha… át kellene élned azokat a dolgokat… amiket nekem, mikor gyerek voltam. Úgy… látni anyámat… szörnyű volt, és… ahogy semmi mást, amit valaha láttam, ezt sem bírom elfelejteni. Pedig néha olyan jó lenne felejteni - hunyta le a szemét.

- Tudom, hogy csak miattam aggódsz - simogattam meg a kezét. - Figyelj… képzelj el egy jelenetet… Hatvan éves vagy… nyugdíjba mentél az FBI-tól, egy szép kertes házban élsz a külvárosban… El tudod képzelni?

- Igen, de…

- Egy este kint ülsz a kertben… egyedül egy padon… és eszedbe jut ez a beszélgetés, és az, hogy kisétáltál az ajtómon… lemondtál valakiről, akivel megoszthatnád azt a padot… mit gondolnál akkor?

- Azt, hogy nem tudhattam előre, mi fog történni. Azt, hogy senki sem képes megjósolni, mit hoz a jövő. És megjósolni egy genetikailag örökölhető betegséget… esélytelen.

- Bármit mondok, arra kész válaszod van - engedtem el a kezét. - De akkor miért jöttél ide?

Kis ideig meg sem rezdült, de aztán felnézett, és végre a szemembe nézett. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy csak a halvány csalóka fényben tűnik úgy, hogy könnyfátyolos a szeme, vagy valóban az volt, de azt hiszem, abban a pillanatban szerettem bele végérvényesen.

Gyengéden megsimogattam az arcát, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam. Éreztem, hogy egy pillanatra megdermed, de aztán visszacsókolt. Csodálatos érzés volt csókolni, és ahogy közelebb bújtam hozzá, belereszketett, és akkor már tudtam, hogy ő is elveszett, hiába kapálózik még egy kicsit. Végül elhúzódtam tőle, és elmosolyodtam, ahogy láttam, hogy ráncolja a homlokát a nagy igyekezetben, hogy valami újabb kifogást találjon ki.

- Nem is tudsz rólam semmit - próbálkozott.

- Valóban? De hát teljes profilt állítottunk fel a célszemélyről.

- A profil… segít megismerni a célszemély gondolkodását, és feltár néhány dolgot az életéből, de korán sem mindent.

- Hm… - tűnődtem el. - Most jönnek a sötét kis titkaid?

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, vannak - bólintott rá nagyot nyelve.

- Hát… kezdhetnéd a legrosszabbal - ajánlottam neki. - Ha még utána is itt ülök melletted, akkor a többi már könnyebb lesz.

- Nem veszel komolyan - fürkészett.

- Még soha senkit nem vettem ilyen komolyan - biztosítottam.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Szóval… próbálkozhatsz elijeszteni. Aztán meglátjuk, milyen sikerrel jársz.

Az, hogy egy kis ideig hallgatásba burkolózott, kezdett aggodalommal eltölteni, majd miután néhány pillanatra szorosan összepréselte az ajkát, rászánta magát, hogy belekezdjen.

- Drogfüggő vagyok… voltam… - mondta halkan, majd megrázta a fejét. - Nem, ez nem egy olyan dolog, amit az ember lezár, és maga mögött hagy. Két éve és hatvanhét napja vagyok tiszta… de ez nem garancia arra, hogy ez így is marad.

- Mi történt? - fogtam meg a kezét.

- Miből gondolod, hogy történt valami? - sandított rám. - Talán csak egy ifjúkori botlás volt. Egy buli, ahol elszabadult a pokol.

- Nálad? Nem, ezt kizártnak tartom. Te ennél többet vársz magadtól - tiltakoztam. - Szóval, mi történt?

- Volt egy… ügyünk… - kezdett bele a mesébe, és a homályos tekintetén láttam, hogy visszarepült abba az időbe -, és én… hibáztam… hagytam, hogy az indulataim vezessenek a… józan eszem helyett… Szétváltunk a társammal. És a tettes elkapott. Többszörös személyisége volt… az egyik bántott… megkínzott… a másik pedig, az igazi énje… felajánlotta az egyetlen általa ismert menekülési lehetőséget… a drogot. Én pedig… mivel a székhez voltam kötözve… nem tehettem semmit. Három nap… ennyi elég volt, hogy a rabjává váljak. Utána… jó darabig nem tudtam szabadulni tőle… bár a drogot gyógyszerekre cseréltem, de ez nem változtatott azon, hogy függő vagyok. Ennyi a történet - fejezte be nagy levegőt véve.

- De két éve tiszta vagy.

- Igen - sóhajtott. - De néha… ha rossz napom van… még mindig érzem a sóvárgást. Mikor szabadulni szeretnék a képektől…

- És nem lenne jó… ha ilyenkor átölelne valaki? Talán, ha valaki melletted lenne… még a gyógyszereknél is jobban segítene felejteni - szorítottam meg a kezét.

- Talán - tűnődött el, majd felnézett rám, mintha azt fürkészte volna, mit gondolok most róla. Elmosolyodtam, és közelebb ültem hozzá.

- Nos… ha ez volt a legsötétebb titkod… ezzel nem sikerült elijesztened.

- Biztos? - sandított rám. - Egy szenvedélybetegségre nem ilyen könnyedén szoktak reagálni az emberek.

- Nem önszántadból kezdtél bele - mondtam határozottan. - És nem is fogsz önszántadból visszacsúszni.

- Te egy erősen idealizált képet látsz rólam - csóválta meg a fejét.

- Te pedig egy irreálisan alábecsültet saját magadról - néztem rá kihívón. - Majd valahol félúton megtaláljuk az igazságot.

- Gondolod? - nézett rám, és egy halvány reménysugarat láttam megcsillanni a szemében. - De…

- Igen? - néztem rá tettetett bosszúsággal. - Van még valami?

- Csak… próbáltam gyakorlatiasan gondolkodni.

- Ez mit jelent nálad?

- Több száz kilométerre élünk egymástól…

- Mivel a te lehetőségeid kötöttebbek - néztem rá - én… rugalmas vagyok… Biztos találnék munkát Quanticóban. Egy kórházban, vagy egy szanatóriumban.

- Itt hagynád anyámat? - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly az arcán, akkor először, azóta, hogy utánam jött.

- Őt is közelebb hozhatnánk - ajánlottam óvatosan, mert tudtam, hogy neki könnyebb így, hogy az édesanyja ilyen távol van tőle.

- Tizenkét éve él itt… megviselné, ha változtatnia kéne - tiltakozott, ahogy azt tulajdonképpen vártam is.

- Lehet. De ha tudná… hogy miért mennék el… talán elfogadná.

- Örülne neki - sandított rám Spencer. - Nagyon kedvel téged.

- Hát, ez már fél siker - mosolyodtam el.

- De…

- Igen?

- Én… nem sokat vagyok otthon… - húzta el a száját. - Te nem is sejted, milyen keveset.

- Tudom, hogy a munkád sok utazással jár.

- Egy-egy ügy napokra elszólít. Akár egy hétre is…

- Spencer… olyan dolgokon agyalsz, amin ráérnénk még gondolkodni. Nagyon előreszaladtál.

Csodálkozva nézett rám mire elnevettem magam.

- Én még nem is tudom, hogy te szeretnéd-e igazán ezt az egészet, hisz erről még nem is nyilatkoztál… És máris azon töprengünk, hogy viselnénk a munkád következményeit. Ami ezt a kérdést illeti… ha nem próbáljuk ki, sosem fogjuk megtudni.

- Ne haragudj! Nekem… nincs túl nagy tapasztalatom abban… hogy… hogy működnek ezek a dolgok - húzta el a száját tűnődve. - A szociális kapcsolataim általában nem terjednek idáig.

- Túl nagy nekem sincs - nyugtattam meg. - De talán megoldanánk valahogy. Ha szeretnéd - néztem rá kíváncsian.

Elgondolkodott, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

- Téged is rövid időn belül az őrületbe kergetnélek, mint bárki mást a környezetemben. Engem senki sem visel el hosszú távon.

- De mindenki mással ellentétben nekem lesz egy jó módszerem, hogy beléd fojtsam a statisztikai évkönyvet - somolyogtam.

- Tényleg? - nézett rám meglepődve. - És mi az?

Elnevettem magam, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és újra megcsókoltam. Ezúttal már nem lepődött meg, sőt, éreztem, ahogy csók közben halványan elmosolyodik. Ez földöntúli boldogsággal töltött el.

- Igazán hatékony módszer - állapította meg egy halvány mosollyal, mikor elhúzódtam tőle.

- Látod? Csak bízd rám magad - mosolyogtam rá csíntalanul, mire lassan ő is elengedte magát kissé. Közelebb húzódtam hozzá, és a vállára hajtottam a fejem.

Kis ideig csendben ültünk így, de aztán, ahogy Spencer sóhajtott, felnéztem rá.

- Mi a baj? - kérdeztem, de egy idézettel válaszolt.

A sivár kezdet  
>és a sivár vég között<br>tarkán megrakja asztalunk a Sors,  
>hogy legyen mitől a szívnek fájnia,<br>s legyen mitől  
>fájdalmas a búcsú.<p>

- Te hiszel a sorsban? - bújtam vissza a vállára.

- Eddig azt hittem, nem - tűnődött el. - Hisz tudós vagyok, és nem teológus… De gondolj csak bele! Annyi minden történt, ami nem lehet véletlen. Ha csak azt a napot nézzük, mikor találkoztunk. Épp aznapra javult meg az idő, és sütött ki a nap. Anyám épp úgy gondolta, hogy kimenne a kertbe, és én nem találtam meg. Én pedig épp hozzád léptem oda, hogy megkérdezzem, hol lehet.

- Valaki hozzám vezette a lépteidet. Na, látod, már csak ezért sem kellene hadakoznod…

- Én nem hadakoztam - tiltakozott, és a hangjába annyi kisfiús mentegetőzés vegyült, hogy mosolyogva felnéztem rá.

- Na jó, csak egy kicsit - látta be.

- És most már nem tiltakozol?

- Lenne esélyem? - sandított rám.

Egy pillanatra úgy tettem, mint aki eltűnődik, de aztán határozottan megráztam a fejem. - Sosem volt - biztosítottam.

- Én is így látom - bólintott rá, majd újra hallgatásba burkolóztunk, de előbb a kezem az övébe kulcsolódott.

Nem tudom, mikor szunyókálhattam el, de arra ébredtem, hogy megcirógatta az arcom.

- Ébreszt a telefonod - súgta, de én csak akkor hallottam meg, hogy valóban csörög az előszobában hagyott táskámban a telefon.

- Ez egy végtelenül hosszú nap lesz - sóhajtottam, és elkínzottan emeltem fel a fejem. Spencer egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal vett szemügyre, gyengéden végigsimított a szemem alatti sötét karikákon, majd megcsókolt. A csókja többet segített minden kávénál és minden élénkítő szernél. Ahogy az ajka az enyémhez ért, teljesen ébernek éreztem magam, és egy elmondhatatlanul jóleső érzés járta át testem-lelkem.

- Ne haragudj! - súgta, ahogy elhúzódott.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem tudnék rád haragudni - mosolyodtam el halványan. - Sosem voltam még ilyen boldog. De most… valami emberi formát kellene öltenem, különben a betegeim szívbajt kapnak, ha meglátnak… csak pár perc…

- Persze, menj csak - engedte el sóhajtva a kezem. - Addig készítsek egy kávét?

- Igen, az most jól esne - próbáltam mosolyogva feltápászkodni. Az egész testem el volt gémberedve, és a fejem sajgott a kialvatlanságtól, és a tegnap esti sírástól, de elég volt csak Spencerre pillantanom, hogy tudjam, megéri.

Miközben Spencer eltűnt a konyha felé, addig én kerestem egy váltás ruhát, és bezárkóztam a fürdőszobába. Általában nem szoktam a szükségesnél több időt tölteni ebben a helyiségben, de most egy kicsivel többre volt szükségem a szokásosnál. Egyrészt, mert úgy néztem ki, mint egy zombi, másrészt pedig kellett egy kis idő ahhoz, hogy felfogjam az elmúlt tizenkét óra történéseit. Megremegett a lábam, így kénytelen voltam fogmosás közben a mosdó szélébe kapaszkodni, ahogy felidéztem a csókunkat. Hát még, hogy én kezdeményeztem… soha életemben nem mertem semmit kezdeményezni, de tudtam, hogy most muszáj, mert Spencer még nálam is félénkebb ilyen téren. Ez egyértelműen kiderült. De most már, hogy nála is áttört a jég, talán sok minden megváltozik, bíztattam magam, miközben a tükörképemre mosolyogtam, aki optimistán visszamosolygott rám, aztán előkerültem a fürdőből.

Az egész lakásban isteni kávéillat terjengett, és Spencer elém hozott egy bögrével.

- Vigyázz! Nagyon forró, nagyon erős, és nagyon édes - figyelmeztetett.

- Tökéletes - vettem át tőle a poharat, és belekortyoltam. Az, hogy forró volt és erős, még hagyján, de olyan édes volt, mintha szirupot ittam volna. Gondolom elhúztam a számat, mert Spencer elnevette magát.

- Ne haragudj! A kollégáim mindig azt mondják, hogy egy kis kávét is tehetnék a cukorba - mosolygott. - De a fehér cukor gyorsan felszívódó energia, ilyenkor segít, még ha csak rövid időre is.

- Igen, és persze kalóriabomba - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Lehet, hogy neked nem kell vigyáznod az alakodra, de ezt én nem mondhatom el magamról - húztam össze a szemöldököm.

- Nagyon jól nézel ki - mért végig a szeme sarkából, de aztán saját maga is zavarba jött. Ezen aztán elnevettem magam, és megsimogattam a karját.

- De még néhány ilyen kávé, aztán búcsút mondhatok ennek!

- Rendben, akkor legközelebb keserűn kapod - nézett rám bűntudatosan.

- Oké, de… ez most tényleg jót fog tenni. Köszönöm!

- Szívesen. Mikor… mikor indulsz?

- Percek kérdése - néztem az órára. - Neked mikor indul a géped?

- Délben. Ha nem bánod… elkísérhetlek?

- Persze - mosolyodtam el. - Bejössz édesanyádhoz?

- Tegnap már elköszöntem tőle - rázta meg a fejét. - És még… össze kell pakolnom - mentette ki magát.

- Jól van - hagytam rá, nem akartam erőltetni a dolgot. Összeszedtem még a szükséges holmimat, aztán elindultunk.

- Annyira utálom, hogy nincs kocsim - ráztam meg a fejem, mikor elindultunk a metróállomás felé.

- Semmi hír azóta?

- Reménytelen, te is mondtad… De sajnos nem állok úgy anyagilag, hogy vegyek egy másikat. Így is kész csőd volt az irataimat meg a telefonomat pótolni.

Útközben és a metrón még a rablásról beszélgettünk, meg a vele járó kellemetlen cécóról, és Spencer megígérte, hogy időnként utánanéz a rendszerben, hátha valami nyomára bukkan a kocsimnak. Nem sok reménnyel kecsegtetett, de még ez is több volt, mint amivel a helyi rendőrök bíztathattak.

- Van valami terved jövő hétvégére? - sandított rám, mikor már közeledtünk a szanatórium felé.

- Semmi konkrét - ráztam meg a fejem. - Miért?

- Ha lenne kedved… meglátogathatnál - sandított rám.

- Quanticóban? Jó ég - estem pánikba. - Tudod, hogy én még sosem hagytam el az államot? És repülőn sem ültem még soha.

- Tényleg? - nézett rám csodálkozva.

- Tényleg. Képzeld, az én munkám nem jár azzal, hogy kétnaponta repkedek az államok másik végébe! - ugrattam.

- Tudom - sóhajtott. - Szóval?

- Hát, igényel bizonyos bátorságot, hogy az ember lánya egy FBI ügynökkel járjon…

Átfutott egy sötét felhő a homlokán, amit nem igazán tudtam hova tenni, így inkább gyorsan visszatereltem a figyelmét a témára.

- Megígéred, hogy várni fogsz a reptéren? Eléggé elveszettnek érezném magam egy idegen városban.

- Megígérhetem - sóhajtott -, de valamit tudnod kell…

- Mit? - ugrattam tovább. - Hogy együtt laksz három stréber egyetemistával, és a csak könyveken át utat törve juthatok el hozzád?

- Egyedül élek - rázta meg a fejét -, bár ami a könyveket illeti, ebben van némi igazság.

- Ezt valahogy sejtettem - somolyogtam, miközben elértünk a bejárathoz, és ott megálltunk. - Szóval, mit kell tudnom?

- Én… nagyon örülnék… ha együtt tölthetnénk… a hétvégét… de… nekem bármikor közbejöhet valami. Még akkor is… amikor már a gépen ülsz - hajtotta le a fejét.

- Tudom - simogattam meg a karját. - És nem kell aggódnod. Ha véletlenül így alakul… majd megoldom. Nagy kislány vagyok, nem fogok elveszni. Anyukám megtanította nekem azt a szót, hogy taxi, meg azt is, hogy szálloda. Meglennék valahogy, míg hazaérsz.

- Akkor eljössz? - nézett rám reménykedve.

- Ha a boszorkány elenged szabadságra - sandítottam egy fintorral a mögöttem álló épületre -, akkor ott leszek.

- Ha nem, csak szólj… majd teszek róla - nevette el magát.

- Spencer! - nevettem vele én is.

- Miért, nem hiszed, hogy meggyőző tudok lenni? Főleg egy FBI feliratú igazolvánnyal, meg egy 22-es revolverrel.

- Itt van nálad? - érdeklődtem.

- Persze - nyúlt a táskája fele egy csíntalan vigyorral, de megfogtam a kezét.

- Azt hiszem, anélkül is elég meggyőző tudsz lenni - nevettem el magam. - De most már mennem kell, mert ha elkések, akkor nem, hogy szabadságot nem fogok kapni, de még a fejemet is leszedik - sóhajtottam.

- Rendben - komolyodott el. - Akkor… hamarosan találkozunk.

- Remélem úgy lesz - mosolyodtam el, majd odahajoltam hozzá egy röpke csókra, és besiettem a kapun.

Zsebre tettem a portás sanda somolygását, aztán hátranéztem, és intettem Spencernek, aki egy hitetlenkedő sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, majd visszaintett, és elsétált.

Máris hiányzott, de próbáltam elterelni a figyelmemet erről kínzó érzésről, és inkább egy halvány mosollyal azon töprengtem, milyen lesz bemenni Dianahoz abban a tudatban, ami történt. Biztos érdekes nevettem el magam, majd egy sóhajjal beléptem az épületbe, és belevetettem magam a munkába.


	5. Chapter 5

Három napig bírtam Spencer nélkül. Illetve ez így nem igaz, már első este is egy órát ültem a kanapémon a mobilommal a kezemben, de nem mertem felhívni. Nála sosem lehet tudni, hogy mikor zavarom rosszkor. Jót mosolyogtam, mikor elképzeltem, milyen zavarba jönne, ha épp valami eligazítás kellős közepén hívnám fel, így mindig inkább letettem a telefont, és elfoglaltam magam valamivel. De szerda délután már nem bírtam tovább, gondoltam, lesz, ami lesz, megpróbálom felhívni, mert hallanom kell a hangját.

- Reid - szólt bele a telefonba kimérten, amiből arra következtettem, hogy nem mentette el a számomat, inkább csak megjegyezte. Gondolom, óvatosságból. És még arra is, hogy éppen eléggé elfoglalt lehet, és valószínűleg rá sem pillantott a telefon kijelzőjére, mikor felvette.

- Szia! Karen vagyok. Nagyon rosszkor hívlak?

- Tulajdonképpen nem - jött a töprengő válasz. - Talán még segíthetnél is.

- Ha tudok…

- Mondd el nekem, mit tudsz a mániás depresszióról! - kérte.

- Spencer… lefogadom, hogy te százszor többet tudsz…

- Valami felett elsiklok - mondta türelmetlenül, és szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy megcsóválja a fejét.

- És utálod ezt az érzést - somolyogtam.

- Meglehetősen.

- Rendben - sóhajtottam, és megpróbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat. - Szóval a mániás depresszió vagy más néven bipoláris zavar a beteg hangulatára és viselkedésére ható mentális betegség - kezdtem bele, de valahogy úgy éreztem magam, mint amikor feleltem az iskolában. Még véletlenül sem akartam butaságot mondani, nehogy rossz jegyet kapjak. - A lakosság körülbelül egy százalékát érinti…

- Mi az, nem csak én tudom kívülről a statisztikai évkönyvet? - kuncogott Spencer, mire én is elnevettem magam, de aztán folytattam.

- A betegségnek három szakasza van, a mániás, a depressziós és a kevert. A kezelése azért nagyon nehézkes, mert ha az egyik szakaszt kezeljük, könnyen azt érjük el, hogy a beteg átbillen a másikba, ami egyáltalán nem kívánt eredmény - mondtam, és megálltam, hogy levegőt vegyek.

- Eddig stimmel - biztosított Spencer. - Mit tudsz az eredetéről?

- A kutatások szerint genetikai, vagyis születési rendellenesség. Az agy fiziológiai működésének hibája. A környezeti hatások, leginkább a stressz hozhatják elő abból a betegből, akinek a DNS-ében kódolva van.

- Igen, ezt a stresszort keresem két napja - sóhajtott Spencer.

- Ez sok minden lehet - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Egy kritizáló, esetleg ellenséges családtag, egy zsarnokoskodó apa vagy főnök… túlzott elvárások, amiknek nem tud megfelelni a beteg… munkahelyi stressz, alkoholizmus… akár még olyan egyszerű dolog is, mint az ember bioritmusának felborulása. Mondjuk eddig nappal dolgozott, de most kénytelen éjjel… vagy fordítva. Az ilyen embereknél akár az alvási fázis eltolódása is kiválthatja az első depressziós szakaszt, amiből aztán már bármikor átléphet a mániásba. Sőt, ha a kevert szakasszal indít, villámgyorsan, akár ötpercenként is válthat a fázisok között.

- Ez az - kapott a lehetőségen. - Köszönöm, Karen! - mondta és kinyomta a telefont.

Még vagy fél percig meredten csóváltam a fejem, de aztán elnevettem magam.

- Te is hiányzol nekem, Spencer - kuncogtam, majd kimentem a konyhába vacsorázni.

A hétvége előtt még egyszer hívtam fel, lélekben felkészülve egy újabb vizsgáztatásra, de szerencsémre akkor éppen otthon volt. Megbeszéltük, hogy melyik géppel érkezem, és már alig vártam, hogy újra láthassam.

A gépre vittem magammal olvasnivalót, de aztán túlságosan izgatott voltam ahhoz, hogy képes legyek odafigyelni. Még a repüléstől való félelmemet is elnyomta az izgalom, hogy találkozhatok Spencerrel. Amikor pedig már a leszálláshoz készülődtünk, már a torkomban dobogott a szívem. Végül nagy nehezen átvergődtem az ellenőrzéseken, megszereztem a kis bőröndömet, és nem sokkal később megtaláltam Spencert is. Ahogy ránéztem, nevetnem kellett, mert láttam rajta, hogy ő legalább kétszer olyan izgatott, mint én.

- Szia! - léptem oda hozzá, és adtam neki egy puszit. - Hiányoztál.

- Te is nekem - mosolygott zavartan. - És… köszönöm a múltkori segítséget.

- Ha ennyivel segíthetek, akkor bármikor - nevettem el magam. - Mehetünk? - kérdeztem, mert már nagyon utáltam a reptéri tömeget, és ahogy szemügyre vettem Spencert, láttam, ő sincs túlságosan elragadtatva.

- Persze - mondta, majd ellentmondást nem tűrően kivette a kezemből a bőröndöt, és kifele indultunk.

Egy nagy, fekete furgon fele indult el, amit homlokráncolva néztem, mert valahogy nem illett hozzá.

- Ez a tiéd?

- Persze - sandított rám. - Kell ekkora, mert csak ebben férnek el azok a könyvek, amiket mindig magamnál hordok. Freud, Nietzsche, a kriminálpszichológiai lexikon, és persze a statisztikai évkönyv.

Egy pillanatra fürkészőn néztem rá, de mikor rájöttem, hogy ugrat, elnevettem magam, és megcsóváltam a fejem. - Neked mindez a fejedben van, nem kell magaddal cipelned.

- Igen, de… ha késésben vagyok az egyetemről, bekapcsolom a villogót is. Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy lemaradjak az előadás elejéről - tette még hozzá már ő is nevetve, ahogy bepakolta a csomagomat, és kinyitotta nekem az ajtót.

- A cégé - ismerte be, mikor beült a kormányhoz. - A főnököm kölcsönadta két napra.

- Mit mondtál neki? - sandítottam rá.

- Azt most inkább nem részletezném - kuncogott. - De ha szükség lenne rá, vissza kell vinnem.

- Rendben. De ha eddig nem jött közbe semmi, akkor már ez után sem fog - reménykedtem.

- Bárcsak így működne - csóválta meg a fejét, majd egy kis ideig a forgalomra koncentrált, hisz nem volt egyszerű kivergődni a repülőtér területéről.

- Milyen jó, hogy nem kell minden alkalommal átvergődnünk ezen a cécón, ha egy ügy máshova szólít - sóhajtott, mikor kiértünk a főútra.

- Hogyhogy? - néztem rá csodálkozva.

- Az FBI-nak saját gépe van.

- Hm… akinek még megy valahogy - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Nem vesztegethetjük az időt olyankor - pillantott rám. - De… hétvége van. Ne dolgozzunk!

- Rendben, igazad van - adtam meg magam. - És… mivel töltjük ezt a két napot?

- Azt reméltem, majd te megmondod - sandított rám, és végtelenül zavarba jött. - Nagyon bánnád… ha… nálam kellene aludnod?

Bánnám? - visítottam magamban. Nem is terveztem másként. De végül nyugalmat erőltettem magamra.

- Egyáltalán nem bánnám - mosolyogtam rá. - A padlón is elalszom, ebből ne csinálj gondot.

- A padlón én fogok aludni - nevette el magát. Nem reagáltam rá, de biztos voltam benne, hogy találunk valami megoldást, hogy ezt kiküszöböljük.

- Ma már késő van ahhoz, hogy városnézésre vigyelek - tűnődött el. - És te fáradt lehetsz az utazástól - nézett rám kérdőn, mire beláttam, hogy igaza van. - Ha gondolod, összedobhatunk valami vacsorát… vagy rendelhetünk egy pizzát… és elmesélhetnéd, hogy telt az elmúlt heted.

- Felerősödtek az OCD-s tüneteim - mondtam tűnődve. Gondoltam, ha már neki ugratós kedve van, egye meg, amit főzött.

- Hm… erre sürgősen valami megoldást kell találnunk - tett úgy, mint aki eltöpreng.

- Igen, mielőtt még teljesen megszállottá válok - bólintottam rá.

- Ezt mindenképpen szeretnénk elkerülni. De az OCD kezelése meglehetősen nehézkes, és nagy odafigyelést igényel.

- Igen, ezt én is így gondolom - somolyogtam magam elé, és lesütöttem a szemem, ahogy láttam, hogy a szeme sarkából rám sandít.

Már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy valamit mondjon, mikor megcsörrent a mobilja.

- Ne most! - morgott halkan, miközben elővette. Megcsóválta a fejét, és felvette. - Szia, Morgan! Történt valami? - kérdezte aggódva, majd kis ideig hallgatta a másikat, miközben némi megkönnyebbülést véltem felfedezni az arcán. - Nem, most nem igazán érek rá.

Újabb szünet, míg a másik fél gondolom győzködni próbálta valamiről.

- Nem, nem otthon vagyok - rázta meg a fejét Spencer - És nem, nem egy könyvbe temetkezve tervezem tölteni az estémet.

- Azt hiszel, amit akarsz - vont vállat néhány másodperccel később, majd rám sandított, és megforgatta a szemét, miközben hallgatta a másikat.

- Figyelj, kösz, hogy gondoltatok rám - mentegetőzött tovább a telefonba, de úgy tűnik, ma este nem csak ő volt makacs, hanem a másik fél is. - Morgan! - szólt némileg határozottabban, miközben majdnem kiesett a telefon a kezéből, ahogy próbált egyszerre indexelni, kanyarodni, és telefonálni. Egy jobb érzésű közlekedési rendőr valószínűleg infarktust kapott volna, ha látja. Mikor végül visszanyerte az uralmat a kocsi és a telefon felett, megcsóválta a fejét. - Jó, ha ennyire ezt akarod hallani, ám legyen. Éppen egy csajjal vagyok - kacsintott rám. - Most elégedett vagy?

- Nem érdekel, hogy elhiszed vagy sem. És most, ha megbocsátasz… - próbálta letenni, de még ez sem jött össze. Végül megforgatta a szemét. - Jó megkérdezem - mondta, majd hozzám fordult.

- Van kedved moziba menni?

- Hát… - tűnődtem el. - Ha vacsora helyett kapok egy nagy vödör popcornt, lehet róla szó - nevettem el magam. - Évek óta nem voltam moziban.

- Nem gond? - nézett rám aggodalmasan. Egyikünk sem így tervezte az estét, de végül is, talán mégsem lesz olyan rossz.

- Holnap megfizeted az árát - kacsintottam rá.

- Állok elébe - nevette el magát, majd újra felemelte a telefonját.

- Mikor és hol? - kérdezte, majd rábólintott. - Egy óra múlva ott leszünk - mondta, és letette a telefont.

- Bocs - sandított rám bűntudatosan.

- Ugyan - ráztam meg a fejem. - Legalább megismerhetem a barátaidat.

- Remélem, egy óra múlva is ezt fogod mondani - csóválta a fejét, majd leparkolt. - Megérkeztünk.

Miután felmentünk a lakásába, és kinyitotta előttem az ajtót, szinte éreztem magamon a fürkésző pillantását. Aztán ahogy rápillantottam, elhúzta a száját.

- Én figyelmeztettelek a könyvekre - vont vállat.

- Nem szóltam egy szót sem - mosolyodtam el, mert valóban rengeteg könyvet zsúfolt be a lakásba, de a látvány egyáltalán nem ért felkészületlenül, és különben is illett a berendezéshez, és úgy alapjában Spencerhez. - Csak a profilt próbáltam kibővíteni.

- És mire jutottál? - nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Arra, hogy vagy szeretsz pedáns rendet tartani, vagy igaz, amit a megfelelési kényszeredről mondtam, és két napja takarítasz.

- Félúton van az igazság, mint mindig - tűnődött el. - Szeretek rendet tartani magam körül, bár nem pedánsan. És csak egy napja takarítok.

- Oké, elhiszem - nevettem el magam. - Mikor kell indulnunk?

- Még van úgy negyed óránk - nézett az órára. - Addig kérsz valamit?

- Igen - mondtam határozottan, mire meglepődve nézett rám. - Egy puszit és egy ölelést - nevettem el magam, majd odaléptem hozzá, és adtam neki egy puszit, majd átölelt, és ahogy hozzá bújtam, a vállára hajtottam a fejem. Az elmúlt egy hétben elmondhatatlanul hiányzott ez az érzés. A közelsége, az illata, az érintése. Annyira megnyugtató volt. Végül aztán elhúzódtam tőle.

- Hihetetlenül sovány vagy - mértem végig. - Meg se merlek szorítani.

- Anyám jött nekem mindig ezzel - mondta rosszallóan. - Egy időben próbált rajta változtatni, de aztán feladta. Én ilyen vagyok. Még a szirupos kávé ellenére sem tudok felszedni néhány kilót.

- Csak nehogy összeroppantsalak - kuncogtam.

- Az emberi csont a szerkezetéből kifolyólag háromszor akkora terhelést képes elviselni, mint a vasbeton - mondta. - A sípcsont akár 2000kg-t is elbír.

- És a bordáid?

- Azok is bírják a gyűrődést, ne aggódj - biztosított, mire visszabújtam hozzá.

- Gyere, megmutatom, hol fogsz aludni - mondta végül, mikor hagytam levegőhöz jutni.

- Ez izgalmas… szóval én fogok a te ágyadban aludni… te meg a földön. És szerinted ezt én hagyom?

- Egyéb ötlet? - nézett rám kérdőn.

- Ezt majd a mozi után megbeszéljük - mondtam kissé elpirulva.

- Rendben - nevette el magát, miközben bevitte a csomagomat a hálószobába, én pedig felmértem az ágyát, ami bőven kényelmesnek tűnt két személynek is. Na, ennyit arról, hogy a földön fog aludni, határoztam el magamban.

- Induljunk - szakított ki Spencer a gondolataimból, mire rábólintottam, és néhány perccel később már újra a kocsiban ültünk.

- Mit fogunk nézni? - kérdeztem, mert eddig nem is sokat foglalkoztam ezzel a kérdéssel.

- Gondolom valami akciófilmet. Vagy horrort - csóválta meg a fejét. - Mintha nem látnánk elég vért egész nap.

- De most nem nektek kell gondolkodni a megoldáson - vigasztaltam.

- Az ember nem tudja levetkőzni saját magát.

- Szóval film közben is profiloztok? - kérdeztem.

- Persze. Megérkeztünk - mondta, ahogy az utca végén feltűnt a mozi. - És itt az egész csapat. Előre is elnézésedet kérem - sandított rám.

- Olyan szörnyű nem lehet - nevettem el magam, ahogy gyorsan számba vettem a mozi előtt várakozó három férfit és három nőt.

Spencer leparkolt, és odasétáltunk hozzájuk. Egy magas, fekete srác direkt megvárva míg hallótávolságba érünk, odaszólt a mellette álló öltönyös férfinak.

- Hotch, ha legközelebb csajozni megyek, én is kapok céges kocsit?

A férfi elmosolyodott, de a harmadik, egy őszülő halántékú férfi megelőzte.

- Miért, Morgan, magának sincs sajátja? - kérdezte némi iróniával a hangjában.

- Kérdezi ezt egy olyan ember, aki az olasz kocsikat tartja a legjobbnak a világon? - nézett rá kérdőn a Morgannek nevezett srác, aki Spencernek is telefonált. És megértettem, miért nem tudta Spencer lerázni. Morgan olyannak tűnt, aki ha valamit a fejébe vesz, azt tűzön-vízen át keresztülviszi.

- Látta már a legújabb Ferrarit, Morgan? - replikázott az idősebb. - Az az ócskavas, amit maga a kocsijának hív, a lába nyomába nem érhet.

- Amíg ők ketten ölik egymást, addig bemutatlak a többieknek - forgatta meg a szemét Spencer. - Ő itt Karen - mutatott be a csapatnak. - A főnököm Aaron Hotchner - pillantott az öltönyös pasira, aki olyan volt, mintha abban a pillanatban húzták volna ki a szekrényből. Az arcán felvillanó apró mosolyt pedig bármelyik filmszínész megirigyelhette volna.

- Csak Hotch - mosolygott rám. - Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.

- Én is.

- A lányok pedig - folytatta Spencer -, Emily, JJ és Garcia.

- Helló - mosolygott rám a három lány, és alig leplezve a kíváncsiságukat, tetőtől talpig végigmértek.

- Sziasztok!

Eközben a két másik férfinak is sikerült némi komolyságot erőltetnie magára, így Spencer rájuk nézett.

- Rossi és Morgan pedig hozzák a szokásos formájukat - mosolygott Spencer. - Nézd el nekik!

- Oké - nevettem el magam.

- Jól van, fiúk-lányok - vette át a kezdeményezést Morgan. - Ideje bemennünk. Negyed óra múlva kezdődik a film. Persze megint Reidre kellett várni - kacsintott Spencerre.

- A jegyeket már online lefoglaltam, nyugi - csicsergett Garcia, aki a szivárvány minden színét magán viselte, és nem tudtam megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjak, mikor ránéztem. Egyből leszűrtem, hogy emellett a csaj mellett nem lehet nem mosolyogni.

Míg Garcia a jegyeket intézte, a másik két lány és Spencer elmentek kukoricáért, Rossi és Morgan újra egymást csipkedte valamiért, így Hotch hozzám fordult.

- Remélem, nem rontottuk el nagyon az estéteket!

- Egyáltalán nem - biztosítottam. - Csak ma érkeztem, nem terveztünk még semmi konkrétat.

- Akkor jó - mosolyodott el. - Tudod, Morgan nem mindig van tekintettel mások… magánszférájára.

- Egy csapat vagyunk, vagy mi a szösz - kotyogott közbe az említett, aki fél füllel azért a mi beszélgetésünkre is figyelt, miközben a kollégáját ugratta. - Nincs olyan, hogy magánszféra.

- Azt vettük észre - jegyezte meg kissé epésen Rossi, miközben a lányok is megérkeztek a jegyekkel és a kukoricával, és elindultunk befelé a terembe. Spencer mögöttem jött, és hogy, hogy nem, Morgan mellé sodródott.

- Bejött a bűvésztrükk, kölyök? - kérdezte vigyorogva.

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, nem volt szükségem trükkökre - mondta neki Spencer.

- Ez a beszéd, haver - csapott a vállára Morgan, majd elsietett mellettem, és már Garciát bolondította.

- Ki ül be a fal mellé? - kérdezte Emily végignézve a csapaton.

- Ezt most úgy kérdezi, mintha még nem szokta volna meg, hogy én - húzta el a száját Rossi, majd felém fordult. - Karen, nem ülne mellém? Üdítő színfolt lenne ebben a cirkuszban.

- Szívesen - mosolyogtam rá, így besorjázott a fal mellé, én követtem, és a másik oldalamon Spencer telepedett le. Összemosolyogtunk, és már nem is bántam túlságosan, hogy így alakult ez az este. Jó csapatnak tűntek, olyannak, akik bármikor számíthatnak a többiekre. Eltűnődtem ezen, de aztán néhány perccel később már kezdődött is a film.

Spencernek igaza volt, sikerült kifognunk egy pörgős akciófilmet, még nekem is lekötötte a figyelmemet, pedig ritka az olyan film, amit mocorgás nélkül végig tudok ülni.

Az egyik lövöldözős jelenet közepén hallottam, ahogy Spencer nagy levegőt vesz, de Rossi megelőzte.

- Reid, ha most megszólal, én esküszöm, megfojtom.

- De… - próbált ellenkezni Spencer, de Rossinak elég volt rásandítani, hogy elhallgasson, aztán Rossi hozzám fordult.

- Bírom a kölyköt, de ha most ballisztikai kiselőadásba kezd, a film végéig nem hagyja abba.

- Ez akkor is fizikailag kivitelezhetetlen volt - csóválta meg a fejét Spencer. - Ha az a golyó tényleg gellert kap…

- Mondom én, hogy megfojtom - sóhajtott Rossi. - Elég sötét van ahhoz, hogy ne tanúskodhasson senki. Karen, ugye mellettem áll?

- Az attól függ, hogy mit ígér cserébe - súgtam neki.

- Megvesztegetésre bíztat egy FBI ügynököt? - sandított rám.

- Legyen már valami hasznom is belőle - vontam vállat, mire elnevette magát, és a figyelmünk visszatért a filmre.

- Ez a pasi paranoid - szólalt meg nem sokkal később Spencer másik oldalán Morgan.

- Helyesbítenék - mondta Spencer. - Paranoid skizofrén. De nem ezért gyilkol. Nem csak ezért.

- Ezt már megbeszéltük, Reid.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Spencer megcsóválva a fejét.

- Még egy krimi alatt sem gondolkodtam azon, milyen mentális problémája lehet a gyilkosnak - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Ez azt bizonyítja, hogy maga normális - dünnyögte mellettem Rossi. - Csak rossz társaságba keveredett. Meneküljön, amíg teheti.

- Eszemben sincs - biztosítottam, mire összenevettünk, és újra a filmvászon felé fordult a pillantásunk.

Mikor véget ért a film, kisorjáztunk a teremből, majd a pláza folyosóján körbeálltunk. Elálltuk az egész folyosót, még szerencse, hogy már késő volt, így néhány ritka madártól eltekintve nem sokan jártak arrafelé.

- Nem iszunk még egy sört valahol? - vetette fel az ötletet Morgan.

- Miért ne? - vontak vállat a többiek.

- Előtte, ha megbocsátotok, a lányok meglátogatnák a legkisebb helyiséget - vetette fel Emily, és a két szőke lánnyal váltva egy sokatmondó pillantást, ők is azonnal rábólintottak, majd JJ rám nézett.

- Jössz te is?

- Persze - mondtam, majd Spencerre mosolyogtam. - Mindjárt visszajövünk - ígértem, és elvonultam a többiekkel.

Ahogy beléptünk a mosdó ajtaján, a három lány körbefogott, és a falhoz terelt.

- FBI, le vagy tartóztatva - nézett rám kihívóan Emily, és az orrom alá dugta az igazolványát, és a másik kettő is követte a példáját. Két riadt tinilány, akik épp a kezüket szárították, elsápadva menekültek ki a helyiségből.

- Jogodban áll hallgatni - tette hozzá JJ.

- De a helyedben én nem tenném - nézett rám csípőre tett kézzel Garcia. - A legmodernebb hazugságvizsgálóval vagyunk felszerelve.

- Úgy hívják női intuíció - nézett rám szigorúan JJ.

- Szóval ez most egy kihallgatás? - néztem végig rajtuk. Az arcuk rezzenéstelen volt, csak a szemük huncut csillogása árulta el, hogy játszanak.

- Pontosan. Kezdjük a személyes adataiddal - mondta Emily, és egy jegyzetfüzetet és tollat varázsolt elő a táskájából. - Neved?

- Karen Sealer.

- Születtél?

- Ezerkilencszáznyolcvankettő december tíz.

- Mióta vagy kapcsolatban a másik gyanúsítottal?

- Kivel? - kérdeztem vissza ártatlanul.

- Nevezett Spencer Reid Quanticói lakossal - nézett rám JJ felvont szemöldökkel.

- Nem tudom, miről beszéltek.

- Valóban? - húzta ki magát Garcia magabiztosan. - Megdönthetetlen bizonyítékaink vannak. Nevezhetnénk tettenérésnek.

- Ez így enyhe túlzás - néztem rá homlokráncolva, de nem hatottam meg vele.

- Szóval? Mióta vagytok kapcsolatban?

- Mi… nem is…

- Semmi értelme tagadni - biztosított Emily. - Ismerj be mindent, és megkönnyebbül a lelked. Túl leszel rajta. Szóval?

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Azzal a lököttel semmi sem egyszerű - forgatta meg a szemét Garcia, csak alig elfojtva egy mosolyt.

- De ha nem vallasz be mindet azonnal, kénytelenek leszünk szembesíteni a bűntársaddal! - fenyegetett meg JJ.

- Ügyvédet akarok - mondtam határozottan.

- A gyanúsítottak általában akkor követelnek ügyvédet, ha bűnösek. Nem igaz, lányok? - nézett a másik kettőre Garcia.

- Pontosan - biztosították.

- Akkor vallj! - szólított fel szigorúan Garcia.

- Hol találkoztatok először? - tette fel a következő kérdést Emily.

- A Bellington szanatóriumban - adtam meg magam.

- Az hol van? - nézett rám Garcia.

- Vegasban - tűnődött el JJ, némileg kiesve a szerepéből.

- A szerencsejáték szenvedélyedből próbáltak kikezelni? - vizslatott tettetett felháborodással Garcia.

- Arra Vegas nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb hely - biztosítottam.

- Az édesanyja ápolónője vagy? - nézett rám JJ, akkor már sokkal szelídebben.

- Volt egy ügyünk… úgy két hónapja - tűnődött el Garcia, észre sem véve a másik lány hangulatváltozását. - Mikor Las Vegasba utaztatok, emlékeztek? - nézett a másik kettőre.

- Szóval miattad tűnt el Reid többször is - állapította meg számonkérőn Emily.

- Diana miatt tűnt el - ellenkeztem.

- Az ki? - fürkészett Garcia.

- Az édesanyja - válaszolt helyettem JJ.

- Bocs, nem emlékeztem a nevére - húzta el a száját a csaj. - Szóval csak és kizárólag miatta lépett le tőlünk Reid?

- Akkor még csak és kizárólag miatta - állítottam, bár a második napi eltűnésénél már nem lehettem ebben teljesen biztos.

- És ez mikor változott meg?

- Néhány héttel később - ismertem be egy sóhajjal.

- Igen! Jön a töredelmes beismerő vallomás! - örült meg Garcia. - Halljuk! Mióta vagytok együtt?

- Várjatok! - csitította őket JJ. - Reid nem olyan rég járt Vegasban. Alig egy hete.

- Miért? - villant rám Emily fekete szeme.

- Hogy felköszöntse az édesanyját a születésnapján - néztem rá ártatlan szemekkel.

- Ezt majd ellenőrizni fogom - fenyegetőzött Garcia.

- Csak nyugodtan - pillantottam rá. - Diana születésnapja most volt tizenhetedikén.

- És hova ment, miután felköszöntötte az édesanyját? - folytatta a kihallgatást JJ.

- Először vissza a szállodába - mondtam az igazságnak megfelelően.

- Aztán?

- Aztán a külvárosba ment.

- Miért?

- Mert találkoznia kellett valakivel.

- Veled?

- Talán velem - néztem rá pimaszul.

- Jaj, ne húzd már az időnket! - szólt rám szigorúan Garcia. - Összejöttetek?

- Mondtam már, hogy nála ezek a fogalmak nem ilyen egyszerűen működnek - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Akkor fogalmazzunk máshogy - vonta össze a szemöldökét Emily.

- Beleszerettél? - nézett rám mosolyogva JJ.

- Megadom magam - nevettem el magam. - Mindent bevallok. Igen, beleszerettem.

- És ő? - nézett rám mohó kíváncsisággal Garcia.

- Ezt talán tőle kellene megkérdeznetek - mondtam, miközben egy csipetnyi rossz érzéssel eltűnődtem azon, hogy tulajdonképpen Spencer még egyszer sem mondta, hogy szeret. Egyetlen egyszer sem. Még akkor sem, mikor én bevallottam neki, hogy szeretem.

- Meg is fogjuk, ebben biztos lehetsz - mondta mosolyogva Emily. - Na látod, hogy nem is volt olyan nehéz. Minden gyanúsított megkönnyebbül, ha beismeri, mit tett. De most… tényleg bevonulnék a mosdóba - nézett ránk bocsánatkérőn, és eltűnt a belső helyiség irányába, Garcia pedig követte.

JJ elnevette magát, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Bocs, de ezt nem hagyhattuk ki.

- Tudom, semmi baj - nevettem vele, aztán egy kissé elkomolyodtam. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze.

- Te közel állsz Spencerhez, igaz?

Nem válaszolt, csak felemelte a kezét, és a karikagyűrűjén megcsillant a fény.

- Nem feltétlenül így értettem - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Mi egy csapat vagyunk - tűnődött el. - Egy család. Mind közel állunk egymáshoz. De talán… én és… Morgan… kicsit közelebb állunk Spence-hez, mint a többiek. Néha olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne. Miből szűrted le?

- Tudsz róla olyan dolgokat, amiket a többiek nem. És jobban aggódsz érte, mint ők. Nekik ez csak egy játék volt, de neked… próba. Remélem, kiálltam.

- Jó profilozó lenne belőled - nevette el magád JJ. - De ha ilyen jól ismered az embereket… - tűnődött el -, akkor tudnod kell azt is… hogy ami az előbb eszedbe jutott… nem kell aggódnod miatta. Ő… nehezen nyílik meg… nehezen fedi fel önmagát. Ne szavakat várj tőle… olvass a szemében… a szívében.

- Úgy lesz - biztosítottam egy halvány mosollyal, miközben lassan a többiek is előkerültek, és visszaindultunk a fiúkhoz.


	6. Chapter 6

- Már azt hittem elvesztetek - nézett rám fürkészőn Spencer, mikor visszaértünk. - Vagy elraboltak.

- Ugyan, három harcias FBI ügynökkel az oldalamon mi félnivalóm lenne, nem igaz? - nevettem a lányokra, akikből szintúgy kitört a nevetés.

- Reid, Reid… - csóválta meg a fejét Morgan. - Látszik, hogy nem ismered a nőket. Ők a szociális életük jó részét a mosdóban élik. Olyan ez, mint a négy pár cipő, emlékszel? Tipikus női dolog.

- Mi van a négy pár cipővel? - néztem rájuk, mire rám pillantottak, majd egyszerre rázták meg a fejüket.

- Semmi - nevette el magát Morgan. - Mehetünk végre sörözni?

- Naná - vágta rá Emily és Garcia, és a többiek is egyetértően bólogattak.

- Nem vagy még fáradt? - sandított rám Spencer, ahogy néhány lépéssel lemaradtunk a többiektől. - Hosszú napod volt.

- Nem vészes - vontam vállat. - És holnap amúgy sem kell korán kelnünk.

- Igaz - hagyta rám, és néhány lépéssel utolértük a többieket.

Mikor kiértünk a plázából, kis időre szétszóródtunk, hisz három kocsival mentünk tovább, csak a bár előtt gyűlt össze újra a csapat. Spencer ugratta Morgant, aki utolsóként ért oda, hogy ezúttal rá kellett várni, majd bementünk, és megrendeltük az italunkat.

- Biliárdozik velem valaki? - vetette fel Morgan.

- Jó ég, tíz éve is van már, hogy játszottam - csóváltam meg a fejem, mire kihívón nézett rám.

- Akkor legalább könnyű győzelmem lesz - húzta az agyam.

- Spencer? - néztem a mellettem ülő páromra.

- Velem az oldaladon csúfosan ki fogsz kapni - rázta meg a fejét. - Mondtam már, hogy gyakorlati dolgokban nem vagyok jó.

- Ugyan! Lehet, hogy Morgannak ez a dicsőségről szól…

- Abban biztos lehet - szúrta közbe Rossi.

- Nem baj, én csak a játék miatt szoktam játszani - vontam vállat, majd visszanéztem Spencerre. - Gyere!

Savanyú képpel adta meg magát, de megfogta a kezem, és felállt az asztaltól, Morgan pedig Garciához fordult.

- Leszel a párom, Nyuszómuszó?

- Az már igazán nem lenne fair - csóválta meg a fejét a lány. - Nem elég, hogy profi vagy, egy istennővel az oldaladon legyőzhetetlen lennél.

- És az baj? - vont vállat Morgan, de mivel Garcia hajthatatlannak bizonyult, Emily megszánta Morgant, és bevállalta a játékot.

Mikor körbeálltuk a biliárdasztalt, Spencerre néztem, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel méregette a golyókat, és láttam, erősen gondolkodik.

- Mi az?

- Csak azon tűnődöm, ez az egész nem más, mint fizika és trigonometria - vont vállat. - Hatás-ellenhatás. Csak a megfelelő szög és erő kérdése a dolog.

- Hajaj, Morgan, jobb, ha elkezdesz félni - kuncogott Emily.

- A matek nem veheti fel a versenyt a tudással és a tapasztalattal - vont vállat a srác. - Kezdjünk! - adta ki az ukázt, és annyira biztos volt magában, hogy még a kezdőlökést is átengedte nekünk.

Játék közben persze a többiek is odaszivárogtak, végül már az egész csapat ott állt körülöttünk. Ugratták egymást, Rossi nem hagyott ki egy alkalmat sem, hogy megcsipkedje Morgant, ha az a profizmusa ellenére elszúrt valamit. Ahogy azt Spencer előre megjósolta, vesztésre álltunk. Hiába voltak halálosan biztosak a számításai, a kivitelezés nem sikerült tökéletesre, bár javuló tendenciát mutatott. Láttam rajta, hogy bosszantja a dolog, de csak jót nevettem rajta, és adtam egy puszit az arcára. Ez a tény, és az, ahogyan zavarba jött, remek témát nyújtott Morgannek és Garciának a továbbiakra, de Spencert sem kellett félteni, ha éppen nem a játékra koncentrált, visszavágott nekik.

A második játék vége felé már nem tudtam elfojtani az ásítást, ami Spencernek is feltűnt. Így miután másodszor is kikaptunk, elköszöntünk a társaságtól, és néhány pikáns megjegyzéstől kísérve haza indultunk.

- Attól tartok, egy hétig fogod pihenni ezt a hétvégét - sandított rám Spencer a hazaúton, mikor már majdnem lecsukódtak a szemeim.

- Nem számít - mosolyogtam rá. - Nagyon jól éreztem magam. És kettesben csak még jobb lesz - kacsintottam rá, de megint kénytelen voltam elfojtani egy ásítást. Közeledett az éjfél, és bár sosem voltam túl korán fekvő típus, az elmúlt mozgalmas nap minden erőmet kiszívta. - De ez a repkedés fárasztó dolog - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Az ember nem arra van kitalálva, hogy a felhők felett repkedjen - tűnődött el Spencer. - A hirtelen nyomáskülönbség, a gyorsulás, és a hangsebesség-közeli sebesség megviseli a szervezetet, főleg, ha nem vagy hozzászokva. Szóval, ideje ágyba kerülnöd.

- Előtte még meg kell beszélnünk ezt a dolgot - figyelmeztettem, mire megint zavarba jött. - Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy a földön akarsz aludni?

- Csak nem akartam, hogy tolakodónak tarts - szabadkozott.

- Ez eddig még nem jutott eszembe veled kapcsolatban - ráztam meg a fejem. - Sőt, néha… én érzem magam… túlságosan rámenősnek. Pedig általában nagyon is félős szoktam lenni. Nem erősségem a kezdeményezőkészség.

- Pedig nagyon… határozottnak tűnsz - pillantott rám, miközben leparkolt a ház előtt.

- Túl sokat veszíthetek - húztam össze a szemem, miközben kiszálltam, de mikor Spencer odaért mellém, megfogtam a kezét. - Túllőttem a célon? - kérdeztem aggódva.

- Dehogy - nyugtatott meg. - Sőt - tűnődött el összehúzott szemmel -, velem… jobban is teszed, ha határozott vagy. Én hamar… megfutamodom… ilyen helyzetben. Kell valaki, aki határozott.

- Csak nehogy átessek a ló másik oldalára - mosolyodtam el szégyellősen. - Nem szeretném, ha azt hinnéd, hogy egy rámenős liba vagyok.

- Ez eddig még nem jutott eszembe veled kapcsolatban - ismételte meg nevetve a szavaimat, majd maga után húzott a házba.

Mikor becsukódott mögöttünk a lakás ajtaja, visszahúztam magamhoz, és hozzábújtam. Spencer átölelt, és adott egy puszit a hajamba.

- Ágyba kellene kerülnöd, mielőtt állva elalszol.

- Megígéred, hogy nem alszol a földön? - néztem fel rá.

- Csak ha három másodpercen belül elindulsz, letusolsz, és ágyba bújsz.

- Igenis - vigyorogtam rá, és besiettem a hálószobába a bőröndömhöz. Gyorsan előkerestem a piperecuccaimat, egy törölközőt és a pizsamámat, aztán ránéztem. - Gyors leszek, mint a villám!

- Rendben - somolygott. - Addig én ezt még kiolvasom - mutatott az éjjeliszekrényén heverő nyitott könyvre. Megcsóváltam a fejem, ahogy konstatáltam, hogy valószínűleg az a maximum negyed óra, amit a fürdőben fogok tölteni, neki bőven elég lesz a hátra lévő száz oldalra.

- Verseny? - néztem rá kihívóan.

- Benne vagyok - nevette el magát, majd leült az ágy szélére, és kézbe vette a könyvét.

Odaléptem hozzá, és felhajtottam, hogy lássam, mit olvas. Tizenhetedik századi francia filozófia… megcsóváltam a fejem. Engem tuti nem sokáig kötne le. Bár, ha nekem is csak néhány órát venne el az életemből, hogy kiolvassak egy ilyen vaskos könyvet, talán belevágnék, de nekem napokba, sőt, hetekbe kerülne.

- Akkor óra indul - mondtam, és adtam neki egy puszit, majd beviharoztam a fürdőbe.

A fürdőben is ugyanolyan szép rend volt, mint a lakásban, de sok időt nem pazaroltam arra, hogy felmérjem a terepet. Spencer tusfürdőjének férfias illata, ami belengte az egész helyiséget, birizgálta ugyan a fantáziámat, de minél előbb végezni akartam, így gyorsan letusoltam, fogat mostam, megfésülködtem, és már siettem is vissza a szobába.

Ahogy beléptem, Spencer becsapta a könyvét.

- Ez döntetlen - mosolygott rám.

- Fenébe! - sóhajtottam megjátszott bosszúsággal, ahogy csípőre tett kézzel végignéztem rajta. Biztos voltam benne, hogy már percekkel korábban végzett, és csak arra várt, hogy felbukkanjak az ajtóban.

- Majd legközelebb megverhetsz - mosolygott rám, majd tetőtől talpig végigmért. Kimondhatatlanul zavarba jöttem, ahogy tudatosult bennem, hogy a kedvenc pizsamám a macival az elején nem igazán szalonképes.

- Bocs - pirultam el. - Majd beszerzek valami felnőttesebbet.

Spencer elnevette magát, majd odasétált hozzám.

- Eszedbe ne jusson! - simogatta végig a két karom, majd megfogta a kezem. - Nagyon jól áll.

- Képzelem - hajtottam a vállára a homlokom, hogy ne is lássa, hogy még jobban elvörösödtem.

- Komolyan mondtam - kuncogott továbbra is. - Nagyon jól áll. És az is, hogy ilyen zavarban vagy.

- Undok vagy - néztem fel rá, mire eltűnődött.

- Sok mindent mondtak már rám, de azt hiszem, ezt még nem. Ezen el kell gondolkodnom - mondta vigyorogva, majd adott egy puszit, majd egy elfojtott mosollyal elslisszolt a fürdő irányába.

Pár pillanatig még mosolyogva néztem utána, de aztán leültem az ágyra, és egy perccel később bebújtam a takaró alá. A párnán éreztem Spencer illatát, és ez végtelenül megnyugtató volt. Kimondhatatlanul boldog voltam, hogy itt lehetek vele, és bár nem akartam semmit elkapkodni, vagy lerohanni Spencert, akinek láthatóan több időre volt szüksége az adott helyzetben, mint nekem, alig vártam már, hogy bebújjon mellém az ágyba. Ennek ellenére félálomban voltam már, mikor hallottam, hogy kijön a fürdőből. Azt még hallottam, hogy belépett a szobába, de aztán csend lett. Egy idő után erőt vettem magamon, és felnéztem.

Az ágytól alig egy méterre állt, és mosolyogva figyelt.

- Mi az? - kérdeztem álmosan.

- Csak nézlek.

- És nem szeretnél egy kicsit közelebbről nézni? - mosolyodtam el.

- Miért is ne? - nevette el magát, majd elindult az ágy felé.

- Melyik oldalon szoktál aludni? - kérdeztem elgondolkodva, mert nem szerettem volna már az első alkalommal fenekestül felforgatni az életét.

- Eddig nem nagyon volt szükségem arra, hogy ezen gondolkodjak - vont vállat, majd szemügyre vette a szobát. - De jó lesz így, az ablak felőli oldalon - mondta, és bebújt mellém a takaró alá, és felkönyökölve tovább nézett. Én egyből közelebb bújtam hozzá, és megcirógattam az arcát.

- Köszönöm, hogy meghívtál - súgtam neki.

- Én pedig örülök, hogy eljöttél - mondta, majd adott egy puszit. - Tényleg jól érzed magad?

- Abszolút - nyugtattam meg, mire odahajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt. A csókunk szelídnek és érzékinek indult, de ahogy kezdtem felébredni, szenvedélyesebbé vált. Amikor azonban még közelebb húztam magamhoz, nagy nehezen elszakadt tőlem, és mikor vissza akartam húzni, az ajkamra tette két ujját.

- Aludnod kellene - súgta.

- Fel tudnál ébreszteni - néztem rá morcosan.

- Már így is majdnem felébresztettelek - kuncogott. - De holnap is nap lesz.

- Reggel szavadon foglak. Ugyanilyen… sőt… jobb ébresztést kérek cserébe - mondtam, és látszatra sértődötten loptam tőle még egy puszit.

- Rendben - nevette el magát, majd elfeküdt mellettem, én pedig odabújtam hozzá, és a vállára hajtottam a fejem.

Kis ideig csendben feküdtünk, de mikor egy nagyot sóhajtott, felnéztem rá.

- Nem fogsz tudni aludni.

- Nem baj - mosolyodott el. - Azt hiszem, megéri.

- Azt hiszed? Na szép - ugrattam.

- Persze, hogy megéri - cirógatta meg az arcom. - De szoknom kell az érzést, hogy valaki szuszog mellettem. Meg tudnám szokni, azt hiszem, de most még… kissé… furcsa. Zavarban vagyok… azt hiszem.

- Nekem is rég volt már, hogy nem egyedül aludtam - tűnődtem el. - Mintha egy másik évezredben lett volna.

- Tényleg olyan nagyot csalódtál? - kérdezte óvatosan.

- A profil megállapította, nem? - sóhajtottam.

- Ne haragudj, nem akartam eszedbe juttatni - húzta el a száját bűntudatosan.

- Semmi baj. Én voltam a naiv, buta kislány, aki vidékről beköltözött a nagyvárosba, és mindent elhitt, amit mondtak neki. Azóta ez sokat változott. Sokszor már annak sem tudok hinni, aki őszinte.

- Igen, ilyen az, ha az ember nagy pofonokat kap az élettől - bólintott rá ő is. - De most ne gondoljunk ezekre a dolgokra, rendben? Itt vagyunk, csak mi ketten… Most próbáljunk meg aludni! Reggel pedig… hm… majd meglátjuk… addig kitalálom az ébresztő módját - somolygott, és a hangjában rejlő ígéretbe beleborzongtam.

- Rendben - mondtam, majd adtam neki egy puszit, és visszabújtam a vállára.

Eltűnődtem azon, amit mondott. mindketten elég nagy pofonokat kaptunk az élettől. Spencer eddig nem sokat mesélt magáról, ennek ellenére el tudtam képzelni. Az apja elhagyta őket, Diana beteg volt, ő maga pedig mindig és mindenhol különcnek számíthatott. Nem könnyű élet. Én pedig mindig naiv típus voltam, mindig, mindenki ott vert át, ahol csak akart, míg vissza nem húzódtam teljesen a csigaházamba. Elvégre, ha nem barátkozom, nem bánthat meg senki. Ez sem más, mint védekező mechanizmus, de hát mi mást tehetne az ember lánya? De végül beláttam azt, hogy Spencernek igaza van, és ennek a hétvégének nem a múltról való merengésről kell szólnia, hanem kettőnkről. Végül ebbe a gondolatba kapaszkodva nagy nehezen elszunnyadtam.

Kora hajnal lehetett, a város felett még alig pirkadt az ég alja, mikor a telefon csipogásra ébredtem. Ahogy felriadtunk, Spencer szorosan magához ölelt.

- Ezt a szombat hajnali türelmetlen csipogást ezer közül is megismerem - morogta a nyakamba. - Nem akarom megnézni.

Megcsóváltam a fejem, és végigcirógattam a karját. - Muszáj lesz.

Morcosan nézett rám, majd végül mégis kimászott az ágyból, és az asztalon hagyott telefonért ment. Megnézte az üzenetet, és még jobban elkomorodott a tekintete. Visszalépett az ágyhoz, és visszazuhant mellém.

- Tudtam én, hogy ez túl szép ahhoz, hogy sokáig tartson.

- Mi történt? - kérdeztem csüggedten, mire a fejét belefúrva a párnába, felém nyújtotta a telefont. Elvettem tőle, és megnéztem az sms-t.

_Hotch mindenkit berendelt, egy óra múlva legyetek az irodában. JJ_

Ledobtam az ágyra a telefont, és odabújtam Spencerhez.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy elmentek? - kérdeztem végigsimogatva a hátát.

- Mivel annak valószínűsége, hogy az eset helyben történt, közelít a nullához, igen… valószínűleg el kell mennünk - csóválta meg a fejét. - Nem akarok most elmenni… Szólok Hotchnak, hogy kiveszek két nap szabadságot - mondta nyűgösen.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy hónapokig azt akarod hallgatni Morgantől, hogy amíg ők keményen dolgoztak, te mit csináltál? - próbáltam ugratni. - Elég élénk a fantáziája.

- Erre nem gondoltam - húzta el a száját. - De hogy hagyhatnálak itt?

- Ugyan… nagy kislány vagyok már… majd átcsekkolok egy korábbi gépre, és hazamegyek.

- Az egy fél vagyon. Maradj nyugodtan - fogta meg a kezem. - Most nagyon utálsz?

- Egyáltalán nem utállak - nyugtattam meg. - Sajnálom, hogy így alakult… de te figyelmeztettél előre. Bármikor közbe jöhet valami.

- Sajnálom.

- Tudom. De most ki az ágyból, és öltözz, mielőtt elkésel - mondtam határozottan, mert tudtam, hogy ha hagyom, hogy az elkeseredettsége rám is átragadjon, akkor tényleg nem fogom elengedni.

- Te most elzavarsz? A saját lakásomból? - nézett rám morcosan, miközben kiült az ágy szélére. - És különben is…

- Spence - csúsztam oda mögé, és vigasztalón átöleltem a vállát, de ő furcsán nézett rám.

- JJ-vel beszéltetek rólam?

- Csak néhány szót - sóhajtottam a vállára ejtve az állam. - Miért?

- Ő az egyetlen, aki így hív.

- Bocs!

- Nem, én nem azért… csak feltűnt. Szeretem, hogy így hív, és tőled is… szeretni fogom. Olyan… közvetlen. Tényleg tetszik.

- Akkor jó - mosolyogtam rá. - És nem zavarlak el, de menned kell! Ha nyavalyognék is menned kellene, legfeljebb még nagyobb bűntudatot okoznék, amit nem akarok. Szóval irány a fürdő, és kapd össze magad!

- Igenis, parancsnok - mosolyodott el, majd megcsóválta a fejét, majd összeszedett néhány ruhát, és tényleg elvonult a fürdőbe.

Elkeseredetten hanyatlottam vissza az ágyba, hisz hiába figyelmeztetett jó előre Spencer, annyira beleéltem magam, hogy az egész hétvégét együtt töltjük, hogy végtelenül csalódott voltam. Ennek ellenére előtte nem akartam mutatni, mert tudtam, így is milyen rosszul érzi magát a füstbe ment terveink miatt. Tíz perccel később került elő a fürdőből, immár indulásra készen. A pisztoly az oldalán furcsa, és némileg ijesztő is volt, sosem láttam még rajta. Kicsit tudatosította bennem, hogy milyen veszélyes a munkája, de annyira még nem szerettem volna szembesülni vele, inkább másfele tereltem a gondolataimat.

- Mivel üthetem el ezt a két napot? - kérdeztem felkönyökölve.

- Nem tudom, felfedezheted a környéket. Túl sok látnivaló nincs a városban. De van egy kis park két utcányira, oda szoktam kimenni olvasni, ha jó az idő. És van egy jó olasz étterem, ha balra fordulsz, néhány percen belül megtalálod. Úgy terveztem, ott fogunk ebédelni. Ez nem jött össze.

- Majd legközelebb - sóhajtottam. - De valószínűleg fel fogom fedezni.

- Jól van. Most mennem kell… majd… felhívlak - mondta lesütött szemmel. - És… a pótkulcsomat kirakom a konyhaasztalra, legyen nálad. El is… el is viheted nyugodtan - mondta lesütött szemmel.

- Köszönöm, Spence!

- Ugyan - csóválta meg a fejét. - Annyira sajnálom…

- Nem a te hibád, hanem a rosszfiúké - mosolyogtam rá halványan. - Menj csak… védd meg a világot! Ígérem, nem fogom felforgatni a lakásod, mire visszajössz.

- Ha felforgatnád, csak még több könyvet találnál - mosolyodott el.

- Jó ég - nevettem el magam. - Még ennél is többet?

- Valószínűleg még az ágy alól és a szekrény mögül is előkerülne néhány tucat - mondta, majd sóhajtott. - Megyek. Ha bármi van, csörögj rám, de majd hívlak én is.

- Várom - bólintottam rá, majd adott egy puszit, és kimenekült a szobából. láttam rajta, hogy nehéz szívvel teszi, de nem igazán volt más választása.

Visszabújtam az ágyba, és jobb híján magamhoz öleltem Spencer párnáját, amin még éreztem az illatát, így azt képzelhettem, hogy még mindig mellettem fekszik.

Mivel nem sokat aludtam az éjjel, végül sikerült visszaaludnom, és csak a délelőtt közepén ébredtem fel újra. Egy pillanatig azt sem tudtam, hol vagyok, de aztán eszembe jutott a hajnal, csak, hogy az egyedüllét még élesebben hasítson belém.

Végül kimásztam az ágyból, letusoltam, felöltöztem, és kimentem a konyhába, hogy felmérjem, van-e valami ehető itthon. Úgy tűnt, Spencer gondosan bevásárolt, így ettem egy joghurtot egy kiflivel, majd egy sóhajjal felfedezőútra indultam a lakásban. A nappaliban még nem jártam, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, ott kezdem. Itt is rengeteg könyv volt, a falat jórészt könyvespolcok borították, de itt volt Spencer számítógépe, egy nagyképernyős tévé, és az egyik sarokban egy szintetizátor. Próbálkoztam a gépével, de ahogy azt előre sejtettem, jelszóval védett, így inkább kikapcsoltam, és a könyvespolc feltérképezésével folytattam. Rájöttem, hogy Spencernek nagyon szerteágazó az érdeklődése, de leginkább tudományos és szakmai jellegű, a szórakoztató irodalom nem feltétlenül az erőssége, kivéve a régebbi scifi könyveket, és Diana régi versesköteteit.

Jócskán elmúlt már dél, mikor meguntam a bogarászást, és úgy döntöttem, hogy felderítem a környéket, ahogy Spencer is tanácsolta. Megkeresem az éttermet, amit említett, aztán én is kiülök a parkba olvasni, ahogy ő szokott. Rám fér egy kis lazítás, ha már a sors keresztülhúzta a terveinket. Körülnéztem, hogy milyen könyvet vihetnék magammal, de a bőség zavarában vállat vontam, és felkaptam az éjjeliszekrényéről azt, amit Spencer tegnap este fejezett be, beletettem a táskámba, és elindultam.

Már nagyon éhes voltam, így első utam a Spencer által ajánlott étterembe vezetett. Gyorsan ettem egy spagettit, miközben a pincér sráccal kitárgyaltuk egymás akcentusát. Ő egyből kiszúrta, hogy nem vagyok helyi, nekem pedig nagyon kellett figyelnem, hogy kivegyem a lényeget az olasz szavakkal tűzdelt pergő mondataiból. De a kaja finom volt, így mindent megettem, és a végén alig bírtam felállni az asztaltól. Még útbaigazítást kértem a park fele, aztán elköszöntem, és elindultam, hogy megkeressem az annyira vágyott zöld területet.

A parkban úgy terveztem, hogy majd kiülök egy padra, de mivel elég sokan heverésztek a fűben, úgy döntöttem, én is ezt a kényelmesebb verziót választom. Még szerencse, hogy egy egyszerű farmer és póló volt rajtam, amit nem féltettem. Ezen aztán eltűnődtem, miután elővettem a könyvem, és leültem a fűbe. Mármint azon, hogy Spencernek lényegesen elegánsabb az öltözködési stílusa, mint az enyém. Vasalt nadrág, ing, nyakkendő… elgondolkodtam, hogy vajon csak munkában hordja ezt a szerelést, vagy nála ez az alap? Eddig mindig csak így láttam. Megpróbáltam elképzelni farmerban és pólóban, és bár nekem megnyerte a tetszésemet a kép, elképzelhető volt, hogy tőle távol áll ez a stílus. Ha viszont így van, akkor kíváncsi lennék, mit gondol az én laza öltözködésemről.

Kis ideig még filozofáltam ezen, aztán felütöttem a könyvet, amit hoztam. Ahogy azt előre sejtettem, nem igazán kötötte le a figyelmem, és jót vigyorogtam azon, hogy húszezer helyett jó, ha kétszáz szót olvasok percenként, úgyhogy gyorsan be is csaptam, és hanyatt fekve a bárányfelhőket néztem az égen. Közben arra gondoltam, milyen jó lenne, ha Spencer itt lenne velem. Biztosan rá tudnám venni arra, hogy elfeküdjön itt mellettem a fűben. Sőt, lehet, hogy ő előre gondolt volna erre, és hoztunk volna egy plédet. Hát, ez sem jött össze, mint annyi minden ebből a hétvégéből. De még így is boldog voltam, hisz a tegnap este nagyon is jól sikerült, és bár a ma reggeli ígéretekből nem lett semmi, így is többet kaphattam már Spencerből, mint amennyit egy jó héttel ezelőtt remélhettem. Azon pedig még csak nem is mertem töprengeni, mit hoz a jövő.

Nem sokkal később megcsörrent a mobilom. Spencer volt.

- Szia! - vettem fel.

- Szia! Hol vagy? - köszönt ő is, de ez utóbbi kérdést már egyszerre tettük fel.

- Én kérdeztem először - mondtam nevetve.

- Nem igaz - vágott vissza.

- De azt mondtad, legközelebb nyerhetek.

- Jó, igazad van, tényleg ezt mondtam - látta be. - A texasi semmi közepén vagyunk éppen.

- Csúnya ügyetek van?

- Melyik szép? - válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésre, és szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy elhúzta a száját.

- Bocs, igazad van - sóhajtottam.

- Inkább mesélj te! Merre vagy?

- Kijöttem a parkba olvasni. De a filozófiakönyved rém unalmas - húztam el a számat. - Úgyhogy csak relaxálok.

- Jól teszed - sóhajtott. - Szeretnék ott lenni veled.

- Én is szeretném, ha itt lennél, de kénytelen vagyok egyedül elütni az időmet - sóhajtottam teátrálisan. - Nap közben még hagyján, de mi lesz velem este nélküled? - kérdeztem ugratva. - A géped kódolt, tévét nézni nem nagyon szeretek, zongorázni nem tudok, így valószínűleg megőríteném a szomszédokat, ha próbálkoznék...

- A gépemet fel tudod törni. Nagyon egyszerű a jelszó - tűnődött el. - Aki ismer, könnyedén kitalálhatja, akár elsőre is.

- Persze. Aztán rám törik az ajtót a kollégáid, hogy behatoltam az FBI rendszerébe, és mire visszajössz, már bilincsbe leszek verve.

- A gépemnek semmi köze a céghez. Még összeköttetés sincs köztük, ha Garcia nem akarja úgy - biztosított. - És nem is tárolok rajta túl sok munkával kapcsolatos dolgot. Nyugodtan bekapcsolhatod, nem fognak véres helyszíni fotók szembenézni veled. Legfeljebb a diplomamunkáim sora, ami hasonlóan unalmas, mint a filozófiakönyvem - vigyorgott. - Tíz próbálkozásod lehet a jelszóra, de ha hétnél még nem találtad ki, hívj fel!

- Egy újabb próbatétel - csóváltam meg a fejem hangosan gondolkodva, mire elnevette magát.

- Eddig minden próbát kiálltál.

- Ennek örülök - mondtam, de már a jelszón tűnődtem, míg vissza nem rántott a valóságba.

- Hogy jutsz ki holnap a reptérre?

- Spencer, ne ezen aggódj, én ezt megoldom - nyugtattam meg.

- De én aggódom - makacskodott.

- Koncentrálj a munkádra - tanácsoltam.

- Hotch is ezt mondta - morogta a telefonba.

- Spence, ugye nem csinálsz semmi butaságot? - ráncoltam a homlokom.

- Nem, dehogy. Csak Hotch tudja, hogy ez most nekünk elég rosszkor jött, és aggódott. Így még indulás előtt a lelkemre kötötte, hogy az üggyel foglalkozzak. De nem lesz gond. Koncentrálok a munkára is.

- Remélem is. Mert ha nem, én is kikapok Hotch-tól!

- Dehogy. Mindenki kedvel téged - nyugtatott meg. - De most mennem kell. Majd… később jelentkezem.

- Rendben. És nyugodj meg, velem nem lesz semmi baj!

Még gyorsan elköszöntünk, majd nehéz szívvel bár, de hagytam, hogy a munkájával foglalkozzon, én pedig visszatértem a bárányfelhők bámulásához, és az álmodozáshoz, egészen késő délutánig, mikor meguntam, és hazasétáltam.

Mivel a bőséges és késői ebéd után egyáltalán nem voltam éhes, fogtam egy papírt, leültem a számítógép elé, és próbáltam összeírni a lehetséges jelszavakat, hogy majd abból válogassam ki a leginkább valószínűeket. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a profil ellenére nem sok személyes dolgot tudok Spencerről. Átfogó képet kaptam az életéről, de semmi konkrét. Még csak a születésnapját sem tudtam. Viszont szerinte a jelszó nagyon könnyű, és aki csak egy kicsit is ismeri őt, az elsőre kitalálhatja. Így valami nagyon jellemző dolognak kell lennie, töprengtem. Olyannak, amit még én is tudhatok. Végül arra jutottam, hogy ennek munkájához, a képességeihez, vagy az édesanyjához lehet köze. Ezek a legszemélyesebb dolgai, amit megosztott velem. Végül Diana mellett döntöttem, de tudtam, még az ő nevének is számtalan változata lehet a kód, amivel Spence a gépét védi.

Bekapcsoltam a gépet, de még egy percig farkasszemet néztem a monitoron feltűnő jelszót kérő ablakkal, mikor rászántam magam, hogy próbálkozzak. Végül a legegyszerűbb verzióval akartam kezdeni, elvégre, ha nem jó, még akkor is marad kilenc lehetőség. Így beütöttem a tippemet, csak ennyit: Diana. És tulajdonképpen meg sem lepődtem, mikor az enter lenyomása után a gép elkezdett betölteni. Megcsóváltam a fejem, majd, mivel zavarni nem akartam Spencert, csak egy üzenetet küldtem neki: Siker! Még alig indult el a gép, mikor csipogott a telefonom, jelezve, hogy megérkezett a válasz: Látod, jobban ismersz, mint gondolnád. Ügyes vagy, kiálltad a próbát!

Jót mosolyogtam, majd a gép fele fordultam. Nem akartam Spencer cuccai között kutakodni, még akkor sem, ha állítása szerint semmi szövetségi vagy titkos adat nincs a gépén, inkább úgy döntöttem, netezek egy kicsit. Elolvastam a leveleimet, megnéztem a szokásos oldalakat, majd eltöprengtem, merre szörföljek tovább. Végül úgy döntöttem, ha csak virtuálisan is, de megismerem Quanticót, így behívtam a város honlapját, és nézegetni kezdtem. Feltérképeztem a helyi látnivalókat, múzeumokat, olyan helyeket, amiket a turisták általában meg szoktak látogatni, aztán mintegy véletlenül tévedtem a helyi egészségügyi intézményeket felsoroló oldalra, de úgy döntöttem, ha már ott vagyok, felmérem a számomra kínálkozó álláslehetőségeket.

Azzal tisztában voltam, hogy az állami kórházakban ritkán akad betöltetlen állás, hisz még ha fel is mond néha valaki, azt pénz hiányában próbálják áthelyezésekkel, átcsoportosításokkal megoldani, így inkább a magánkézben lévő intézményeket nézegettem. Végül találtam két idősek otthonát, és egy enyhén értelmi fogyatékos gyerekekkel foglalkozó intézetet, ahol szívesen dolgoztam volna, és még a képesítésem is megfelelőnek tűnt. Mailben elküldtem magamnak a címeket, hogy ha a sors úgy hozza, hogy szükségem lesz rá, ne kelljen újra végigbogarásznom az egész listát.

Mire mindezzel végeztem, már eléggé késő volt, így letusoltam, és utána bebújtam az ágyba. Jól gondoltam, bár egész nap hiányzott Spencer, de ez volt a legrosszabb. Ott feküdni egyedül az ágyában, érezni az illatát úgy, hogy nincs mellettem. Szörnyen nehezen aludtam el, és az csak fokozta a rossz érzésemet, hogy tudtam, másnap egyedül kell elvergődnöm valahogy a repülőtérre, és átmenni a hivatalos procedúrán. Végül aztán belefáradtam a gondolkodásba, és nagy nehezen elaludtam.


	7. Chapter 7

Hétfőn reggel, bár már a saját ágyamban aludtam, eléggé meggyötörten ébredtem, és semmi kedvet nem éreztem ahhoz, hogy bemenjek dolgozni. Aztán Spencerre gondoltam, ami máris mosolyt csalt az arcomra, és adott némi életkedvet, így felkeltem, elkészültem, és elindultam.

Nem is volt gond egészen addig, míg a reggelinél fel nem tűnt, hogy Diana nem jött reggelizni. Gyanítottam, hogy nincs semmi komoly gond, egyszerűen csak elfelejtette, ahogy nem ritkán meg szokott történni, így elindultam érte. Már a lépcsőn sem tudtam elfojtani egy vigyort, mikor arra gondoltam, vajon mit gondolna, ha tudná, hogy kivel töltöttem… illetve töltöttem volna… a hétvégét, és tudtam, ez a mosoly még akkor is az arcomon volt, mikor beléptem hozzá a szobába.

- Jó reggelt! - köszöntem rá, mikor beléptem. Ő is köszöntött, majd alaposan szemügyre vett. Próbáltam gyorsan elterelni a figyelmét, mielőtt még faggatózni kezd. - Jöjjön reggelizni, mert a többiek mindent megesznek - mondtam, de mintha nem is hallotta volna, tovább vizslatott.

- Karen, történt valami? - kérdezte fürkészőn.

- Semmi különös - füllentettem. - Miért?

- Olyan… - kereste a megfelelő szót -, feldobott.

- Csak… elutaztam hétvégén.

- Egyedül? - faggatott mosolyogva.

- Hát… utazni éppen egyedül utaztam.

- Karen! - nézett rám szigorúan, mint egy tanár néni. Időnként elő tudta venni ezt a pillantást még a régi életéből, és ilyenkor vele szemben is úgy éreztem magam, mint egy vizsgázó kisdiák.

- Mennünk kell reggelizni - tértem ki a kérdés elől, és felé nyújtottam a kezem. - Jöjjön!

- Nem megyek sehova, amíg nem mondja el, mi történt! - makacsolta meg magát, de a mosolyán láttam, hogy a kíváncsiság hajtja.

- Egyelőre nem szeretnék semmit elkiabálni, Diana - mondtam neki szelíden. - És most jöjjön!

Fejcsóválva felállt, és elindult mellettem az étkező felé.

- Megismerkedett egy jóképű fiatalemberrel? - sandított rám, mikor már a lépcsőn lépkedtünk lefelé. - Már éppen ideje, tudja? Olyan régóta van egyedül.

- Honnan tudja, hogy egyedül vagyok? - néztem rá meglepődve.

- Ó, pusztán megfigyeltem magát - kuncogott.

Na még ez is. Vajon Diana is van olyan jó profilozó, mint a fia? Mert ha igen, akkor nincs sok esélyem sokáig titkolózni. Nem mintha szerettem volna, csupán Spencer tudta nélkül nem akartam feltárni előtte a történteket.

- Szóval? - torpant meg, mikor leértünk a földszintre.

- Igen, megismerkedtem egy jóképű fiatalemberrel - vallottam be.

- Meséljen róla! - kérte kíváncsian. - Menjünk ki sétálni, és közben meséljen! - feledkezett meg egészen arról, hogy még nem is reggelizett.

- Reggelizni indultunk, Diana. Ennie kell valamit - emlékeztettem finoman. - És… még korai lenne bármit is mondani. Ígérem, el fogom mondani, ha itt lesz az ideje.

- Ne csigázzon, kérem! - kérlelt tovább. - Úgy szeretném mindig ilyen vidámnak látni.

- Hát, ez nem csak rajtam múlik. És ő… elég messze él innen, szóval… ritkán tudunk csak találkozni.

- És… mikor ismerkedtek meg?

- Úgy két hónapja - vallottam be. - De… azóta csak kétszer-háromszor tudtunk találkozni.

- És komoly?

- A fiatalember? Igen, elég komoly - nevettem el magam.

- Karen!

- Ennyiből még ezt elég nehéz lenne megmondani - csóváltam meg a fejem. - És most indíts reggelizni! - néztem rá csípőre tett kézzel, mire sóhajtott, és tétova léptekkel elindult az étkező fele, én pedig mosolyogva néztem utána.

Végül fejcsóválva mentem tovább a dolgomra, de csak nem ment ki a fejemből a kérdés, hogy vajon mit fog szólni Diana, ha megtudja. Márpedig, ha tényleg komolyan gondoljuk, akkor hamarosan el kell mondanunk neki. Talán majd Spencer következő látogatásakor. Jó ég, vajon mikor lesz az? Mikor tud elszabadulni egy hétvégére, vagy akármikor néhány napra, hogy meglátogassa az édesanyját? Lehet, hogy majd csak karácsonykor. Hol van az még? Szörnyű ez a nagy távolság, sóhajtottam. Hetekig csak sóvároghatok utána, és telefonon beszélhetek vele. Nem sokáig tartható állapot. Előbb vagy utóbb beszélnünk kell erről is. Tudtam, hogy engem nem túl sok minden köt Vegashoz, csak azért jöttem ide, mert itt találtam munkát. Akkor sem szerettem, és azóta sem szerettem meg ezt a zsúfoltságot, a tömeget, az állandó tolakodást, a sok lökött turistát… Az az egy szerencsém volt, hogy a házam és a munkahelyem is a kertvárosban volt, és csak szökőévente kellett valamiért bemennem a város sűrűjébe. És azóta sem alakítottam ki olyan baráti kört, ami túlságosan ide kötött volna. Tehát, ahogy Spencernek is mondtam, én rugalmas vagyok ezen a téren, ha esetleg úgy gondoljuk, minden további nélkül Quanticóba költözhetnék. Csak Dianát sajnálnám itt hagyni, de abban is biztos voltam, hogy ha elég sokáig, és elég türelmesen puhítom Spencer lelkét, beleegyezne, hogy közelebb költöztessük az édesanyját is. A kérdés csak az volt, mit gondol erről ő. De ezt a témát nem akartam telefonon megbeszélni, inkább majd, ha legközelebb személyesen találkozunk.

Este, mikor hazaértem, úgy döntöttem, felhívom Spencert, hisz szombat délután óta nem beszéltünk. Mikor leszálltam a repülőről próbáltam hívni, de többször is foglalt volt, így csak küldtem neki egy üzenetet, hogy rendben hazaértem, és hagytam, had dolgozzon.

Akkor viszont úgy gondoltam, elég késő van már ahhoz, hogy ne dolgozzanak. Bár biztos voltam benne, hogy nekik nem ötig tart a munkaidő, de azért rácsörögtem.

- Szia! - vette fel a telefont. - Ne haragudj, hogy még nem válaszoltam…

- Szia! Semmi baj, gondolom kisebb gondod is nagyobb - sóhajtottam. - Csak hiányoztál. Nem zavarlak?

- Nem, már lefekvéshez készülődtem. Egy jó órával később van itt, mint nálad.

- Tényleg - adtam igazat neki. - Erről elfeledkeztem. Ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom. Jó hallani a hangod. Rendben hazaértél?

- Igen - feleltem szórakozottan, ami gondolom neki is feltűnt.

- Van valami… amit szeretnél elmondani? - kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Ezt miből szűrted le?

- Csak megfigyeltelek.

- Na, ezt a választ ma már hallottam - tört ki belőlem a nevetés. - Úgy látszik ez családi vonás.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Édesanyádnak feltűnt, hogy… jobb kedvem van, mint szokott.

- Tényleg? Még így is jobb kedved volt, hogy otthagytalak magadra?

- Viszonyítás kérdése a világ, Spence. Ahhoz képest, hogy két hete még azért sírtam, mert elküldtél melegebb éghajlatra… igen, ahhoz képest feltűnően jó kedvem van, még így is, hogy el kellett menned dolgozni.

- Morgannek igaza van. Tényleg nem értem a nőket - sóhajtott, mire még jobban nevettem. - De mi volt anyámmal?

- Gyanakszik, hogy megismerkedtem… egy jóképű fiatalemberrel. De azt nem sejti, hogy veled.

- Nem mondtad el?

- Nem akartam a tudtod nélkül. Arra gondoltam, talán szeretnéd te elmondani neki… vagy… nem tudom… el akarod-e mondani - dadogtam.

- Persze, hogy el akarom - mondta határozottan. - De ki tudja, mikor kerülhet erre sor? Ha sokáig titkolózunk, haragudni fog, amiért nem avattuk be.

- Nem hinném, hogy tudna rád haragudni akármiért is. De akkor megvárlak a vallomással. Úgy talán könnyebb lesz.

- Gondolod, hogy… rossz hatással lenne rá? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem - nyugtattam meg. - Csak… félek, mit gondol majd rólam… hogy elcsábítottam az ő kedvenc Spencerét.

- Örülni fog, hidd el - mondta, és hallottam, hogy mosolyog. - Tudod, milyen régóta rágta már a fülem, hogy keressek egy kedves lányt magamnak, satöbbi, satöbbi…

- Csak kérdés, hogy megfelelek-e az igényeinek - húztam el a számat. - Biztosan ő is a legszebbet, a legjobbat képzelte el melléd, mint minden anya a fia mellé. Hát én semmiben sem vagyok leg…

- Ne légy ilyen pesszimista - bíztatott. - Tudod, hogy kedvel téged. De ha így aggódsz, akkor a közeljövőben összehozzuk ezt a beszélgetést.

- Hát, veled időpontot egyeztetni… - sóhajtottam.

- Sajnálom - kért már vagy ezredszer bocsánatot.

- Ugyan, nem szemrehányás volt. De én örülnék, ha hamarosan találkozhatnánk. De azért ne akaszd ki a főnöködet, jó?

- Hotch nem az a könnyen kiakadós fajta - tűnődött el. - Ha végzünk ezzel az üggyel, megpróbálok két napra elszabadulni. De… nem ígérhetek semmit.

- Tudom. És… hogy álltok az üggyel?

- Itt mindenki félrevezet mindenkit. Főleg minket - vált kissé bosszússá a hangja.

- De titeket keményebb fából faragtak, igaz?

- Persze - nevette el magát. - De még kell néhány nap… Aztán hazamegyünk, és beszélek a főnökömmel.

- Rendben. Majd szólj, hogy mire jutottál. Addig majd mismásolok valamit édesanyádnak.

- Légy óvatos! - nevette el magát. - Ha valamit meg akar tudni, azt megtudja.

- Hm… egy újabb családi vonás, nem igaz? - ugrattam.

- Csak nehogy túl sok családi vonást találj… - komolyodott el.

- Spence… ezt nem akarom még egyszer hallani! - tromfoltam le. - Koncentrálj az ügyre! Aztán majd találd ki, mikor látogatsz meg minket!

- Úgy lesz. Most megyek, lefekszem. Reggel korán kelünk - sóhajtott, mire elköszöntünk, és letettük a telefont.

A következő két hétben szinte minden nap beszéltünk Spencerrel telefonon. Máshogy nem is bírnám ki. Egész nap csak azt a percet vártam, hogy megszólaljon a telefonom. Beszámolt arról, hogy megoldották az ügyet és hazamentek, így pár napig tud nyugodtan órákra járni az egyetemen. Már ha a rosszfiúk nem szólnak közbe. Én csak arról tudtam beszámolni neki, hogy Diana szinte minden nap faggat a jóképű fiatalemberről, akit megismertem, és nem igazán hiszi el, hogy azóta nem is találkoztunk. Spencer jókat mosolygott ezen, és megígérte, hogy amint tud, meglátogat bennünket.

Szombat késő délelőtt épp aludtam, hisz éjszakás műszakból jöttem haza, mikor megcsörrent a telefonom. Álmosan elmosolyodtam, amikor meghallottam Spencer hangját.

- Szia! Felébresztettelek? - kérdezte bűntudatosan.

- Tudod, hogy te bármikor hívhatsz - mondtam, miközben nagyot nyújtózkodtam.

- Minden rendben?

- Igen, csendes éjszaka volt. De akkor is csak szunyókál az ember, az nem olyan, mintha aludna.

- Tudom - helyesel. - Nem kellett volna felébresztenem.

- Ugyan. Örülök, hogy hívtál. Merre jársz éppen?

- Csak… sétálgatok… erre-arra - válaszolt kitérően, de gyanús volt, hogy hallottam a hangján, hogy vigyorog. - És te? Hogy tervezted a napot?

- Hát, úgy terveztem, hogy kialszom magam, aztán bevásárolok, később pedig én is sétálok egy nagyot. Úgyis ritka, hogy egész hétvégén itthon vagyok.

- Igen, ezzel én is így vagyok - sóhajt. - Egy szabad hétvége olyan, mint a gyereknap - nevette el magát, de abban a pillanatban megszólalt a csengőm.

- Bocs, meg kell néznem, ki az - húztam el a számat nyűgösen.

- Persze, menj csak, megvárlak - hagyta rám, mire kelletlenül kikászálódtam az ágyból, és elbattyogtam az ajtóig.

Mikor kinyitottam az ajtót egy pillanatra meglepődtem, aztán elnevettem magam, hisz Spencer állt ott vigyorogva, de azért kicsit bűntudatosan lesütötte a szemét.

- Csak arra gondoltam, ha már mind a ketten sétálgatni szeretnénk, miért ne tehetnénk együtt?

- Édesanyád mindig mondta, hogy egy kis csibész vagy - csóváltam meg a fejem összeráncolt szemöldökkel -, de helyesbítenem kell az álláspontját. Nagy csibész vagy - nevettem el magam újra.

- Nem is igaz - tiltakozott, miközben félreálltam az ajtóból, és bejött.

- Te most tényleg itt vagy? - néztem rá továbbra is hitetlenkedve.

- Esetleg megbizonyosodhatnál róla - sandított rám, mire elnevettem magam, aztán odaléptem hozzá, és megcsókoltam. Megkönnyebbülten ölelt magához, én pedig végre tényleg elhittem, hogy itt van.

- Szóval? Marad a tervezett sorrend? Kialszod magad, aztán séta? - kérdezte, mikor végül elhúzódott tőlem.

- Hát, ami az alvást illeti… - sandítok rá somolyogva - te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy most, hogy itt vagy, tudnék aludni.

- Egyéb javaslat?

- Az attól függ - kuncogtam tovább, és belepirultam a saját gondolataimba. Spencer is észrevette ezt, és jót mosolygott.

- Mitől is?

- Attól, hogy az alvás helyett az ágyikómban szeretnénk egyéb elfoglaltságot keresni, vagy esetleg most szeretnéd folytatni a sétálgatást.

- Vagy esetleg most elmehetnénk ebédelni, és az egyéb elfoglaltságot elhalasztjuk estére? - ajánlotta vigyorogva.

- Nem, nem, Spence… melletted nem lehet a majd este távlatában tervezni, ezt már megtanultam - ugrattam.

- Ez igaz - látta be. -Akkor?

- Akkor most… le vagy tartóztatva - fogtam meg a kezét, és magam után húztam a hálószobám felé.

- Megadom magam - jött utánam nevetve.

- Nagyon helyes. És esetleg megoszthatnád velem, hogy mivel bővíted ki a profilt a hálószobám feltérképezésével.

- Később majd el fogom mondani - biztosított. - De most nem szeretnék dolgozni.

- Hm… egye fene - bólintottam rá, és csak lazán, oda sem nézve a lábammal rúgtam be a hálószoba ajtaját, és máris összeforrtunk egy gyengéd csókban. Most éreztem csak igazán, milyen elmondhatatlanul hiányzott Spencer az elmúlt három hétben. Folyton ott volt a gondolataimban, mindig csak rá tudtam gondolni, még akkor is, mikor a munkámra kellett volna koncentrálnom.

Most azonban szerencsére nem kellett semmi másra koncentrálnom, csak Spencerre, a csókjára, az ölelésére. Ez kis híján elég volt ahhoz, hogy megrogyjanak a lábaim, így csók közben próbáltam tovább kormányozni szerelmem tárgyát az ágy felé, de Spence végül elhúzódott tőlem.

- Karen… lehet, hogy… lehet, hogy neked most mégis pihenned kellene egy kicsit.

- Spencer! - néztem rá csúnyán.

- De tényleg… ha nyolc körül értél haza, alig két órát aludhattál csak, mikor felébresztettelek. Ami az ember napi alvásigényét tekintve…

- Spencer! - szakítottam félbe. - Most nem érdekel az ember napi alvásigénye.

- De a pihenés fontos. Hidd el, én tudom - cirógatta meg az arcom, és én elgondolkodtam. Persze nem azon, amit mondott, hanem azon, hogy miért is húzódozik ennyire. A múltkor is rábeszélt az alvásra, igaz, akkor hajnalban értünk haza, és én az utazástól is fáradt voltam. Láthatta az arcomon, hogy egy kicsit lelombozott, mert ijedten nézett rám.

- Karen, én nem… nem akartam elrontani a kedvedet…

- Persze - hagytam ott, és lehuppantam az ágyam szélére.

- Tényleg nem - ült le mellém, és megfogta a kezem. - Csak… nem akarom, hogy azt hidd… szóval, hogy el akarom kapkodni a dolgokat.

Csak vettem egy nagy levegőt, és megcsóváltam a fejem.

- Jól figyelj rám, Spencer Reid! - néztem rá szigorúan. - Szólni fogok, ha úgy érzem, bármit is el akarsz kapkodni, ebben biztos lehetsz! De ha most még öt percig húzod az agyamat, esküszöm neked, hogy ellopom a bilincsedet, és az ágyhoz foglak bilincselni. Megmondtam neked, hogy le vagy tartóztatva, szóval együttműködést várok el!

- Tényleg? - tűnt fel egy féloldalas mosoly az arcán.

- Igen, ezzel enyhítheted a büntetésed. Neked kell magyaráznom?

- És miért is érdemlek büntetést? - ráncolta a homlokát.

- Azért, mert nem megfelelően kezeled az OCD-s tüneteimet - néztem rá számonkérőn. - Sőt, kifejezetten elhanyagolod.

- Szóval tovább romlott az állapotod?

- Minden egyes nappal - bólintottam rá határozottan. - Tudod, mivel jár ez… egyre nehezebben koncentrálok a munkámra, és lassan minden mást kiszorít az életemből az a bizonyos gondolat…

- Ez a betegség már csak ilyen - értett egyet ő is. - Úgy tűnik, sikerült egyszerre elkapnunk - mosolygott rám.

- Azért remélem, te nem akasztottad ki a főnöködet - fürkésztem az arcát.

- Miért, te igen?

- Nem, egyelőre sikerül jól álcáznom. De nem tudom, hogy még meddig. Most, hogy itt vagy, ez kicsit javít az állapotomon…

- Ennek örülök - nevette el magát. - Hát, akkor… hozzuk ki a lehető legtöbbet a terápiás lehetőségekből.

- Erről beszélek - kuncogtam vele én is, aztán közelebb ültem hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

Ezúttal szerencséjére nem ellenkezett tovább, így teljesen elvesztünk ebben a csókban, és sikerült igazán magammal rántani a szenvedélybe. Hetek óta vártam már erre a lehetőségre, és a közben kialakult türelmetlenség még a szégyenlősségemet és zavaromat is feloldotta, pedig ilyen helyzetben mindig görcsölni szoktam. Spencerrel minden más volt. Mintha mindig is csak őrá vártam volna. A csókjára, az érintésére szomjazott minden porcikám, és valahogy úgy éreztem, ő sincs ezzel másként. Megszűnt számunkra a külvilág, csak mi ketten léteztünk, semmi más, ahogy végigcsókoltuk, végigsimogattuk egymás testét. Többször elképzeltem már az elmúlt hetekben, hogy milyen lesz Spencerrel, de a valóság még az álmodozásaimnál is sokkal jobb volt. Mintha a hetedik mennyországban jártam volna a karjaiban.

Végül egy boldog mosollyal odabújtam hozzá, és a vállára hajtottam a fejem.

- Mondtam már neked, hogy eszméletlenül sovány vagy? - cirógattam meg a mellkasát pár perccel később. - Azt hiszem, rád találták ki a kiállnak a bordái valakinek kifejezést.

- Már mondtad - bólintott rá. - Én pedig megnyugtattalak, hogy nyugodtan megölelhetsz, nem fogok összeroppanni.

- Igaz - emlékeztem vissza én is mosolyogva, és egy pillanatra szorosan magamhoz öleltem.

- Zavar? - kérdezte, miközben egy hajtincsemmel játszadozott.

- Nem, dehogy - tiltakoztam. - Csak… elefántnak érzem magam melletted.

- Gyönyörű vagy - mondta, és adott egy puszit a homlokomra. - És nagyon nem állna jól neked, ha olyan sovány lennél, mint én.

- Kösz - mosolyogtam fel rá, de aztán el kellett nyomnom egy ásítást.

- Mit gondolsz, enyhültek a tüneteid? - kérdezte kuncogva.

- Határozottan - bólintottam rá. - Működik a terápia. És a büntetésedet is sikerült kiváltanod.

- Ez igazán jó hír. Akkor most tényleg alhatunk egy keveset - javasolta. - A repülőn én sem aludtam valami jól.

- De csak egy keveset - kötöttem ki. - Nem fogom alvással tölteni azt a kevés időt, amit itt lehetsz velem.

- Rendben - egyezett bele ő is ebbe a verzióba, így lassan elcsendesedtünk, és el is aludtunk.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikor legközelebb felébredtem, már délután volt. Mindkettőnkre ráfért ugyan a pihenés, így nem bántam, hogy végigszunyókáltuk a napot. Próbáltam nem mocorogni, de alig tíz perccel később Spencer is felébredt mellettem.

- Arra gondoltam - cirógattam meg a karját óvatosan -, hogy nem lenne kedved bemenni édesanyádhoz?

- Ahhoz már késő van - sandított az órára.

- Négy óra lesz - vontam vállat. - Taxival alig negyed óra alatt ott vagyunk.

Nem válaszolt, így felkönyököltem, és adtam neki egy puszit.

- Spence, nekem már nagyon ég a képem, hogy titkolóznom kell előtte.

- Tudom - látta be egy fintorral. - De… azt sem tudom, hol vannak a ruháim - nézett körül a szobában.

- Hát, ha előre tudom, hogy ilyen rendetlen vagy, és szanaszét hagyod a ruháidat… - ugrattam vigyorogva.

- Azért neked is volt némi részed a dologban.

- Igaz - hagytam rá. - Csak van egy különbség. Neked össze kell szedned a szétszórt ruháidat, de én nem a pizsamámban fogok menni. Szóval nekem könnyebb dolgom van.

- Lehet. De este neked is meg kell keresned a pizsamádat.

- Biztos? - sandítottam rá.

- Ezt majd később megbeszéljük - nevette el magát. - Ha tényleg menni akarsz, akkor össze kell kapnunk magunkat.

Gyorsan kikászálódtunk az ágyból, felöltöztünk, és hívtam egy taxit. Spencer hallgatag volt, és a taxiban ülve már a feszültségét is éreztem.

- Izgulsz? - fogtam meg a kezét.

Összeráncolt szemöldökkel tűnődött egy kicsit, de végül rábólintott.

- Igen.

- Tudod, hogy édesanyád imád téged! Inkább nekem kellene izgulnom.

- Dehogy - próbált bíztatón rám mosolyogni, de mivel ő sem volt igazán nyugodt, elég felemásra sikeredett.

Próbáltam inkább elterelni a figyelmét, arról faggatni, hogy tudott elszabadulni a munkából, de csak fél szavakkal válaszolt, így nem is erőltettem. Csak a vállára hajtottam a fejem, és azon tűnődtem, mit is kellene mondanunk Dianának. Persze semmire nem jutottam, és a taxi máris lefékezett a szanatórium előtt, és mi kiszálltunk.

- Még sosem jöttem be látogatóként - tűnődtem el, mikor beléptünk a portára bejelentkezni. A portás is meglehetősen furán nézett rám, de azért felírta a nevünket, és beengedett minket.

- Nincs valami természetes módszered szorongás ellen? - kérdezte Spencer.

- De van. Kamillatea, gyertyafény, levendulaolaj, jóga, forró fürdő, meditáció…

- Ez így ilyen sorrendben jöhet. Mondjuk este. És most?

- Ölelgessük meg a platánfákat - javasoltam, és meg is álltam, mire Spencer egy pillanatra rám sandított. - Mi van? Te akartál természetes módszert. Ennek mostanában nagy divatja van - vigyorogtam rá.

- Én inkább téged ölelnélek meg - nevette el magát. - Az legalább biztos megnyugtat.

- Persze, és ha édesanyád épp kinéz az ablakon, akkor vallomás nélkül túl lennénk a dolgon - bólintottam rá.

- Az lenne a legjobb. Egyéb ötleted?

- Hát, próbáljunk lassan és mélyen lélegezni. Az általában segít.

- Oké - bólintott rá Spencer, majd valóban vett egy nagy levegőt, és továbbindultunk.

Éppen csak beléptünk a főbejáraton, mikor az egyik kolléganőm már oda is lépett hozzánk.

- Karen, de jó, hogy jössz…

- De én ma szabadnapos vagyok - próbáltam már előre kibújni a feladat alól, de tudtam, hogy nem sok esélyem van.

- Tudom, de Mrs. Wintersnek megint rohama volt. Tudod, hogy ilyenkor csak te tudod lecsillapítani!

Sóhajtva megcsóváltam a fejem, és Spencerre sandítottam.

- Nem szép dolog, hogy magamra hagysz a bajban - mondta egy félmosollyal, de aztán megsimogatta a karom. - Menj csak!

- Várj meg a vallomással, ha gondolod - néztem rá bocsánatkérőn, aztán a kolléganőm fele fordultam.

- Nem tudod, merre van Mrs. Reid?

- Láttam lejönni a lépcsőn, úgyhogy szerintem a kertben - tűnődött el, mire még odaléptem Spencerhez.

- Nézd meg ott a padon, ahol a múltkor is volt. Ha esetleg nem érek oda ötig, és valaki szól, mondd meg neki, hogy én engedtem meg, hogy maradj.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Spencer, és kisétált az udvarra, én pedig elindultam fel az emeletre. Nem igazán törődtem a kollégával, aki kérdőn nézett utánam, eszembe sem volt beavatni a részletekbe.

Mikor felértem a harmadikra, Mrs. Winters szobája előtt még megálltam egy percre. Általában meg szokott viselni egy-egy ilyen jelenet, így próbáltam jó előre erőt gyűjteni hozzá, aztán beléptem.

Ahogy arra számítottam, a középkorú nő le volt kötözve az ágyra, de már annyira hatott a gyógyszer, hogy nem hánykolódott, csak folyamatosan jajgatott. Leültem az ágy szélére, óvatosan megfogtam a kezét, és halkan beszélni kezdtem hozzá. Jó öt percbe beletelt, míg egyáltalán felfogta, hogy ott vagyok mellette, de még ennyi kellett, míg megnyugodott, és elszunnyadt. Vártam még egy keveset, hogy minden rendben lesz-e vele, aztán halkan kiosontam a szobából.

Szerencsére útközben nem találkoztam senkivel, így kiszöktem én is az udvarra, hogy Spencer után induljak.

Mit mondjak, abban a két percben, amíg kerestem őket, mélyen átéreztem Spencer korábbi szorongását. És azt sem tudtam kiszámítani, hogy ha Diana esetleg nem örülne a kapcsolatunknak, az mennyiben befolyásolná Spencer véleményét. Szóval nem voltam éppen derűlátó hangulatban, mikor megtaláltam őket egy padon ücsörögve.

Diana előbb kiszúrta, hogy jövök, láttam, hogy összeszűkült szemmel méreget, amitől csak nyeltem egy nagyot.

- Karen nővér, jöjjön csak, jöjjön! - szólt rám szigorúan, biztos akaratlanul is lassítottam a lépteimen. Odasétáltam hozzájuk, és megálltam előtte, mint egy jól nevelt kisdiák, akit kiszólítanak felelni. Még a szememet is lesütöttem.

- Én nem is értem, hogy gondolta… - nézett rám továbbra is szigorúan.

- Anya! - próbálta félbeszakítani Spencer, de mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

- Én nem is értem, hogy gondolta, hogy eltitkolja előlem - csóválta meg a fejét, mire óvatosan felsandítottam rá. - Már akkor el kellett volna mondania, mikor először kérdeztem!

- Egyedül nem mertem - húztam el a számat, aztán összenéztünk Spencerrel, és elmosolyodtunk. Ezek szerint Diana jól vette az akadályt. Végtelen megkönnyebbüléssel töltött el, hogy az ő arcán is láttam egy mosolyt.

- És mégis mitől félt?

Csak vállat vontam. - Lehet, hogy nekem el se hitte volna.

- Talán mégis - ellenkezett.

- Anya, én szerettem volna elmondani - fogta meg a kezét Spencer.

- Tudom, kisfiam - simogatta meg az arcát Diana, majd felém fordult. - Ha tudná, milyen régóta rágom a fülét… hogy keressen magának egy kedves kislányt… Már itt volt az ideje. Már harminc éves… mikor én ennyi idős voltam, ő már iskolába készülődött. Igaz, hogy akkor már rég tudott írni-olvasni…

- Anya… - forgatta meg a szemét Spencer.

- Nem így volt? - nézett rá elbizonytalanodva Diana.

- De igen, így volt - nyugtatta meg Spencer. - De nem hiszem, hogy Karent az én kisgyerekkori képességeim érdekelnék.

- Dehogynem - vágtam rá, mire csak sóhajtott.

- Összeesküdtök ellenem? - nézett végig rajtunk.

- Persze - vágtuk rá mindketten.

- Végem van - sóhajtott teátrálisan Spencer, mire mindhárman jót nevettünk.

- De ez így nem jó… nagyon nem jó - tűnődött el végül Diana.

- Micsoda? - nézett rá aggódva Spencer.

- Az, hogy ilyen messze éltek egymástól… mikor is találkoztatok ezelőtt?

- Hát, nem mostanában - húztam el a számat.

- Ez így nem jó - ismételte meg határozottan Diana.

- Mi is tudjuk, anya - értett egyet Spencer, aztán kérdőn rám nézett. - Szóval… mikor költözöl Quanticóba?

- Mondjuk holnap? - vágtam rá egy elkínzott mosollyal, mert közben felrémlett előttem, hogy ez nem lesz annyira egyszerű menet.

- Remek - nevette el magát Spencer.

Tovább is folytattuk volna a csevegést, mikor egy másik kolléganőm tűnt fel a sétányon. Ahogy az órámra néztem, konstatáltam, hogy valószínűleg azért indult, hogy összegyűjtse a kertből azokat a betegeket, akik elfeledkeztek az időről, vagy éppen nem tudnak egyedül visszasétálni az épületbe. Mikor odaért hozzánk megnyugtattam, hogy én majd visszakísérem Dianát a szobájába, így lassan elindultunk visszafelé. Az út keskeny lett volna hármunknak, így Diana Spencerbe karolt, én pedig mögöttük sétáltam.

- Spencer - hajolt közelebb Diana a fiához. - Vedd feleségül ezt a kislányt! - súgta neki, mire én elnevettem magam, Spencer viszont kimondhatatlanul zavarba jött.

- De anya… kérlek…

- Miért? Szép, kedves, szorgalmas… biztos főzni is tud…

- Anya - csóválta tovább a fejét Spencer.

- Tudom… manapság már nem divat a házasság… de mégis… úgy illik - győzködte Diana.

- Majd eljön az ideje. De most neked vacsoráznod kell!

- Vacsora… - tűnődött el Diana. - Nem… nem is vagyok éhes.

- Akkor is enned kell! Mi pedig megyünk, mert ha Karent nem is, de engem kidobnak, ha észreveszik, hogy még itt vagyok.

- Miért, mennyi az idő? - nézett rá meglepődve Diana, és megtorpant a főbejárat előtt. - Hisz nemrég ebédeltem.

Hallottam Spencer sóhajtását, így odaléptem melléjük.

- Vacsoraidő van, Diana. Jöjjön, bekísérem az ebédlőbe!

- Rendben - mosolygott rám, majd a fiához fordult. - Holnap is eljössz, Spencer?

- Persze, itt leszek! - nyugtatta meg Spencer, majd adott egy puszit az édesanyjának, én pedig besétáltam vele az épületbe.

- Spencer nagyon elfoglalt, tudja? - nézett rám büszkét.

- Igen, Diana, tudom - simogattam meg a karját.

- De mégis mindig eljön hozzám, amikor csak tud.

- Ez így van - nyugtattam meg. - Holnap is el fog jönni.

- Igen - mosolyodott el, és mikor odaértünk az ebédlőhöz még mindig tűnődve otthagyott, és a helyéhez sétált. Figyeltem még egy darabig, aztán kifele indultam.

Spencer odakint várt rám, lesétáltam a lépcsőn, és ahogy megfogta a felé nyújtott kezem, kifele sétáltunk. Nem szólt, de így is éreztem rajta, hogy magába van zuhanva.

- Mi a baj? - kérdeztem megszorítva a kezét.

- Á, semmi - próbált rám mosolyogni, mire megállítottam.

- Spence… tudom… mondtad, hogy sosem szoktál jókedvűen elmenni innen, de… most valami bánt.

- Nem… tényleg - rázta meg a fejét, és tovább indult volna, de nem engedtem el.

- Spence…

- Tudod - adta meg magát egy sóhajjal -, annyiszor kívántam már, hogy… bárcsak anyám ne lenne beteg. Annyi minden más lehetne.

- Sajnálom - öleltem át a derekát, és ő is magához szorított egy pillanatra, de aztán tovább tűnődött.

- Régen is minden más lehetett volna… és most is. Most hazavinnélek bemutatni anyámnak, és nem… ide.

- Ha édesanyád nem lenne itt, mi nem is találkoztunk volna - próbáltam optimistábban megvilágítani neki a helyzetet.

- Nem erről beszélek - tiltakozott.

- Tudom. De így is… együtt tölthetnénk néhány napot, ha ezt szeretnéd.

- És mégis hogyan? Költözzek be anyám mellé pár napra?

- Spencer, egyszer már tisztáztuk, hogy semmi keresnivalód ott, az női folyosó! - figyelmeztettem félig szigorúan, félig viccesen, visszautalva a régebbi beszélgetésünkre. - Ami pedig édesanyádat illeti, ha vállaljuk a felelősséget, bármikor kivihetjük egy hétvégére.

- És mégis hova? Egy szállodába?

- Mondjuk hozzám.

- Miért okoznék neked ennyi kellemetlenséget? - kérdezte lesütött szemmel.

- Spencer! Édesanyád nekem nem kellemetlenség. Sosem volt az, és sosem lesz.

- Tudom - sóhajtott. - Csak… én tudom, milyen vele élni… - veszett el egy pillanatra a régi emlékekben.

- Spence, akkor még minden más volt. A mostani gyógyszerek sokkal jobbak, sokkal stabilabban tartják a hangulatát, és régen borult már ki igazán utoljára. Oda kell rá figyelni, hogy ne csináljon semmi butaságot, és ne felejtsen el enni, de már nem olyan vészes az állapota, mint akkor lehetett. Tudom… el tudom képzelni, hogy régen milyen nehéz lehetett neked… gondoskodnod kellett magadról és róla is… pedig még gyerek voltál. Tudom, milyen ijesztő lehetett neked, mikor rohama volt, és te nem tudtál vele mit csinálni. Tudom, hogy ezek az emlékek még mindig kísértenek. De ha odafigyelnénk rá, néha velünk tölthetne egy hétvégét.

- Olyan jó neked, hogy ilyen könnyedén tudod ezt venni - sóhajtott, majd amikor látta, hogy megütköztem a kijelentésén, mentegetőzni kezdett. - Én ezt… pozitív értelemben mondtam… úgy értem… te olyan jól kezeled a helyzetet… sokkal jobban, mint én. Neked olyan végtelen türelmed van hozzá… és mindig tudod, hogy mit kell mondanod neki… és minden problémára tudod a jó megoldást. Nekem ez nem jön így magától. Nekem ez… nagyon nehéz - fordult el tőlem, és tudtam, hogy bűntudata van emiatt, de meg is értettem, miért olyan nehéz a számára. Valószínűleg, ha engem érintene ennyire közelről, én is másképp viszonyulnék a dolgokhoz.

- Spencer… édesanyád beteg - léptem mögé, és gyengéden megsimogattam a karját. - De… láttam… kezeltem… nála sokkal súlyosabb betegeket is. Olyanokat is, akiknek szinte semmi kapcsolata nincs a külvilággal. Vagy olyanokat, akik naponta verték szét a berendezést maguk körül. Velük is boldogulnom kellett… náluk is meg kellett találnom azokat a szavakat, amik áthatolnak a falakon. Megtanultam még nekik is emberhez méltó körülményeket teremteni, amennyire csak lehetett. Ez a hivatásom, ebben élek már csaknem tíz éve. Volt lehetőségem tapasztalatot szerezni. Édesanyád állapota egyáltalán nem olyan rossz. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit szétszórt, de…

- Lehet, hogy holnap arra sem fog emlékezni, mit mondtunk neki - csóválta meg a fejét reménytelenül.

- Az a helyzet, hogy… lehet, hogy édesanyád nem tudná megmondani, mit evett reggelire… sőt, azt sem, hogy egyáltalán reggelizett-e. De mindenre emlékszik, ami veled kapcsolatos. Minden egyes mozzanatra. Nem tudom, hogy csinálja, de így van. Egyszer még azt is elmesélte, milyen torta volt az ötödik szülinapodon.

- Csokitorta volt - mosolyodott el Spencer. - És egy marcipán bohóc volt a tetején.

- Narancssárga keménykalappal.

- Igen - bólintott rá Spencer. - Abban az időben odáig voltam a bohócokért.

- Látod. Veled kapcsolatban mindenre emlékszik. Erre is emlékezni fog.

- Remélem, igazad van - bólintott rá, bár nem volt túl sok meggyőződés a hangjában.

- Úgy lesz, meglátod. És most… válassz egyet szépen a felsorolt természetes stresszoldó módszerekből. Rád fér.

- Van itt nem messze egy park - tűnődik el.

- Igen, van. Elsétáljunk odáig?

- Az jó lenne. Kicsit kiszellőzne a fejem.

- Akkor induljunk! - karoltam bele, és elindultunk újra a kijárat felé.

- Karen nővér, azt ígérte, hogy ebből nem csinál rendszert! - nézett rám szigorúan a portás, mikor belépünk hozzá kijelentkezni. Nekem viszont már nem volt sem kedvem sem energiám tolerálni a kötekedését. Amúgy is, csak fél órával csúsztunk le a látogatási idő végéről.

- Philip! Dr. Reid kétezerötszáz mérföldet repült, hogy meglátogassa az édesanyját. Nem fogom kidobni! Csak egy kis empátia kell ahhoz, hogy ezt megértse!

- Persze - húzta el a száját az idősebb férfi, és kihúzta a nevüket a listából.

- Bajba fogsz kerülni miattam - sütötte le a szemét Spencer, mikor kiléptünk az utcára.

- Dehogy - nyugtattam meg, de azt már csak magamban tettem hozzá, hogy erre a néhány napra, amíg még itt leszek, már teljesen mindegy. - Gyere, irány a park!

Spencer nagy nehezen megadta magát, és elsétáltunk a néhány utcányira lévő kis parkba, és ott letelepedtünk egy padra. Spencer elmerült a gondolataiban, gyanítom, azokon gondolkodott, amiket mondtam neki, én pedig a vállára hajtottam a fejem, és csak élveztem, hogy itt van mellettem. Egy jó fél óra eltelt ebben a békés csendben, és Spencer hangulata is javult egy kicsit, mert amikor legközelebb megmozdult, megcirógatta az arcomat.

- Tényleg holnap költözöl? - kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal.

- Persze, teleportálok a holmimmal együtt.

- Jó ötlet. Mint Spock kapitány az Enterprise-on - nevette el magát, de csak megráztam a fejem.

- Nem szeretem Spock kapitányt. Érzéketlen.

- Tudományos - tiltakozott Spencer.

- Érzéketlen - kötöttem ez ebet a karóhoz, mire még jobban nevetett.

- Nem vitatkozom veled. A statisztikai adatokat figyelembe véve nincs esélyem - zárta le végül mosolyogva. - Szóval?

- Kell nekem egy kis idő, Spence. Még ahhoz is szükségem lesz néhány napra, hogy bátorságot gyűjtsek odaállni a főnököm elé, hogy felmondjak.

- Tudom. Én is ilyen vagyok - szorította meg a kezem. - Majd drukkolok, hogy minden jól menjen.

- Kösz. És összecsomagolni sem fogok tudni két nap alatt - gondoltam tovább a következőket. - Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hogyan fogom eljuttatni a cuccomat Quanticóba.

- Majd szerzek egy kocsit a cégtől.

- Spencer, kétezerötszáz mérföldről beszélsz!

- Egészen pontosan kétezernégyszázhúszról - bólintott rá. - Ami azt jelenti, hogy ha megállás nélkül vezetünk, mondjuk felváltva, és figyelembe vesszük a lakott területek arányát Quantico és Vegas között, akkor úgy nagyjából egy nap és tizenegy vagy tizenkét óra alatt ott lehetünk.

- Neked könnyű, ha gyorshajtáson kapnak, csak felmutatod az igazolványod - ugrattam.

- Dehogy, egyszerűbb kitenni a tetőre a villogót, és akkor meg sem állítanak - vette a lapot.

- Vagy ha mégis, majd azt mondjuk, hogy fontos nyomozásban vagyunk.

- Oké, majd megkérem Hotchot, hogy biztosítsa az alibimet - állt rá vigyorogva. - Bár a holmiddal a háttérben nem lesz túlságosan hihető a mesénk.

- Ugyan… gondolom hallottál már ennél kacifántosabbat is.

- Az biztos - bólintott rá.

- Gondoltam. De ha már a munkádnál tartunk… szóval ígértél nekem valamit - sandítottam rá pimaszul.

- Igen, emlékszem - mosolyodott el. - Ami azt illeti, nagyon-nagyon sok következtetést levontam a hálószobádból - mondta homlokráncolva, mint aki erősen gondolkodik.

- A profillal kapcsolatban - helyesbítettem.

- Csakis - bólintott rá.

- Hallgatlak.

- Hát… nem igazán vagyok jó abban, hogy visszaadjam, amit gondolok… - szabadkozott. - Az előbb is félreértettél…

- Akkor a következő diplomád retorikából legyen - kuncogtam egy sort.

- Megfontolandó - bólintott rá.

- Szóval?

- Szóval a hálószobádban is azt éreztem, amit körülötted általában mindig. Körülvesz… valamiféle rend… ami árad belőled… a környezetedből…

- Pedig még csak be sem volt ágyazva, mikor jöttél - vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Tudod, hogy nem így értem - rázta meg a fejét. - Ez belőled árad. Ez valami belső rend… valamiféle béke… ami benned van. Valami olyasmi, amire nekem is nagy szükségem lenne időnként.

- Segítek majd, hogy te is megtaláld - ígértem neki.

- Az jó lesz - mosolygott rám. - Hazamegyünk?

- Persze. Aztán készíthetünk valami vacsorát. Csak hogy megnyugtathasd édesanyádat, hogy a kislány nem csak kedves és szorgalmas, de főzni is tud - ugrattam, miközben felálltunk, és elindultunk a metróállomás fele.

A vacsoránk végül egészen jól sikerült, közben Spencer figyelmét is sikerült elterelnem a délutánról, és még arról is kifaggattam, hogy sikerült megszöknie a munkából egész hétvégére. Azt találgattuk, hogy mivel töltjük a következő nap jó részét, később pedig közösen kerestük a pizsamámat, de hogy-hogy nem, nem sikerült megtalálnunk. Végül persze ezt egyikünk sem bánta igazán, hisz, ahogy azt megállapítottuk, csak útban lett volna, legalábbis az éjszaka egy részében biztosan. Így azonban határozottan egyszerűbben kezelhettük az OCD-s tüneteimet, és mikor éjfél körül egymást átölelve elszunnyadtunk, már határozottan tünetmentes voltam.

Mikor másnap reggel felébredtünk, nem igazán volt kedvünk kimászni az ágyból. Csak megállapítottuk, hogy milyen szerencsés véletlen, hogy mindkettőnknek sikerült szabaddá tenni ezt a hétvégét, és kényelmesen heverésztünk még egy jó darabig.

Dél körül járhatott már az idő, mikor sikerült kiimádkozni magunkat az ágyból, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy gyorsan harapunk valamit, aztán bemegyünk Dianához, hogy ma ne kelljen folyton az órát figyelni, hogy mikor dobnak ki bennünket.

Spencernek késő este indult csak a gépe, így bőven lett volna időnk még utána is sétálgatni, vagy elmenni valahova vacsorázni.

Még a metrón ültünk, mikor megcsörrent Spencer mobilja.

- Hajaj - sóhajtott, mikor ránézett a kijelzőjére, aztán rám pillantott. Csak megadón elmosolyodtam, mire felvette a telefont.

- Szia JJ! - szólt bele, aztán egyre jobban elkomorodva hallgatta a lányt. Hát erről ennyit, gondoltam magamban kicsit csalódottan, de már valóban kezdtem megszokni, hogy Spencert a legváratlanabb pillanatokban szólítja el a kötelesség.

- Rendben, ott leszek! - köszönt el végül a kollégájától, majd letette a telefont, de nem mert rám nézni. Megfogtam a kezét, de még akkor is csak félve pillantott rám, és elhúzta a száját.

- Előbb el kell mennem.

- Gondoltam - bólintottam rá. - Mikor?

- Hatkor indul a gépem Oklahomába. - Garcia átcsekkolta a jegyemet.

- Addig még van egy kis időnk - szorítottam meg a kezét.

- Igen - bólintott rá, de közben újra csipogott a telefonja. - Garcia átküldte nekem az anyagot.

- Megnézed?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét némi tűnődés után. - Nem akarom még jobban elrontani a kedvünket. Biztos nem szép látvány, még egy kicsit nem akarok szembesülni vele. Majd a gépen áttanulmányozom.

- Rendben - egyeztem bele én is. - Hatig még szabad vagy. Ne gondolj a munkára!

- Majd igyekszem - mosolyodott el Spencer, aztán leszálltunk a metróról, és elsétáltunk a szanatórium felé.

Spencer minden félelmével ellentétben Diana mindenre emlékezett abból, amiről előző nap beszéltünk vele. Még arra is, hogy megpróbálta rábeszélni Spencert, hogy vegyen feleségül, és ebből aznap sem tért ki. Spencer próbált azzal hárítani, hogy majd ha befejezi az iskolát, de nem hatotta meg vele az édesanyját. Diana tisztában volt vele, hogy Spencer még az előtt elkezdi a következőt, hogy ezt befejezné. Végül már egészen zavarba jött, így jót nevettünk rajta Dianával.

Három óra lehetett, mikor végül elköszöntünk Dianától, és mivel a város közepén levő repülőtérről indult Spencer gépe, úgy döntöttünk, metróval megyünk.

- Sajnálom, hogy megint így alakult - nézett rám Spencer bűntudatosan.

- Nem kell minden alkalommal bocsánatot kérned - ráztam meg a fejem. - Dolgozol. Inkább örüljünk annak, hogy ez a hétvége egészen jól összejött.

- Szeretem, hogy ilyen optimista vagy - mosolyodott el Spencer. - Szóval… legközelebb akkor látlak, amikor költözöl?

- Hát, úgy tűnik - gondolkodtam el. - Majd… megpróbálok sietni.

- Rendben, majd hívj, és jövök érted.

- Nem ijesztett meg ez a kétezerötszáz mérföld? - ugrattam.

- Nem vagyok egy ijedős alkat - vont vállat.

- De ez nagyon nagy távolság. Végtelenül hosszú az út.

- Majd idefele úton elfoglalom magam azzal, hogy megtervezem a diplomamunkámat. Visszafelé pedig már te is velem leszel.

- Azért a vezetésre is figyelj! - figyelmeztettem.

- Figyelni fogok, ígérem - nyugtatott meg, aztán leszálltunk a metróról és valahogy átvergődtünk a tömegen a reptérig.

- Spencer - álltam meg, mikor már bent voltunk a reptéren, és éppen egy nem túl zsúfolt részen jártunk. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze.

- Tényleg szeretnéd, hogy Quanticóba költözzek?

- Igen - mosolygott rám. - Nem… nem bízol bennem? - kérdezte félénken.

- Ez nem miattad van - ráztam meg a fejem. - Csak… őszintén szólva… egy kicsit félek. Tudod, itt tényleg van egy viszonylag rendezett életem, stabil munkahelyem… egy kicsit félelmetes fejest ugrani az ismeretlenbe.

- Tudom - ölelt magához egy pillanatra. - De ott leszek és segítek, rendben?

- Megígéred?

- Megígérem.

- Rendben - adtam meg magam egy sóhajjal.

- Én is kérdezhetek valamit? - nézett rám ezúttal ő óvatosan.

- Persze.

- Hozzám költözöl?

- Nem tudom, hogy máris fel kell-e forgatnom fenekestől az egész életedet - tűnődtem el.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy korai lenne?

- Talán… gördülékenyebben menne, ha fokozatosan próbálnánk alkalmazkodni egymás rigolyáihoz - próbáltam ugratni, de inkább azt láttam rajta, hogy valamin tűnődik. - Mi az?

- Van a házban két emelettel lejjebb egy kiadó lakás. Így nagyon-nagyon közel lennél, de mégis fokozatosan állítanánk fejre egymás életét. Mit szólsz?

- Tökéletesen hangzik - bólintottam rá azonnal.

- Akkor amint hazaérek, utána érdeklődök.

- Köszönöm, Spence - mosolyodtam el, és adtam neki egy puszit.

- Szívesen. Mennem kell!

- Tudom. Vigyázz nagyon magadra! - öleltem magamhoz jó szorosan.

- Igyekszem - ígérte, és lopott még egy puszit. - Amúgy… nincsenek is rigolyáim - tiltakozott a korábbi mondatommal kapcsolatban.

- Mindenkinek van - ráztam meg a fejem. - Még nekem is. Majd meglátod - ugrattam. - Menj, mert lekésed a géped.

- Ha nem dolgozni mennék, már most elvinnélek magammal. Elrabolnálak.

- A kollégáid rád találnának, és kiszabadítanának - csóváltam a fejem mosolyogva. - Tarts ki még egy kicsit! - bíztattam, de láttam az arcán, hogy nem tetszik neki a dolog. Ennek ellenére még megcsókolt és elsietett. Tűnődve néztem utána, míg el nem tűnt a folyosó kanyarulatában, majd egy reménykedő mosollyal én is hazafelé indultam.

Még a metrón ültem, mikor csipogott a telefonom, hogy üzenetem érkezett.

Ez így nem fair, hogy te az egész gyerekkoromat ismered anyámtól, de én nem tudok rólad szinte semmit… - írta Spencer, és én jót mosolyogtam rajta. Tulajdonképpen igaza volt, hisz Diana, mióta csak ismerem, soha nem beszélt másról, mint a fiáról, így sok mindent tudtam Spencerről.

Legalább lesz mivel kitöltenünk azt a kétezerötszáz mérföldet - írtam vissza neki, majd magamban jókat kuncogva leszálltam a metróról, és hazasétáltam.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahogy azt előre sejtettem, szükségem volt három napra, hogy összeszedjem magam, és odaálljak a főnököm elé, hogy felmondok. Nem volt könnyű, de egyre jobban hiányzott Spencer, és ez erőt adott. Ennek ellenére nem volt egyszerű menet, a főnővér mindent megpróbált, hogy maradásra bírjon, és, még amikor látta, hogy milyen elszánt vagyok, akkor sem engedett el simán. Kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, hogy az egy hónap felmondási időmet töltsem ki, és az alatt tanítsam be az utódomat. Csak csóváltam a fejem ezen a kikötésen, hisz nem sok mindent kell tanítani azon, hogy a betegek kórlapja alapján kiadagolja valaki a gyógyszereket, az pedig, hogy valaki hogy beszél a betegekkel és hogy viszonyul hozzájuk, nem igazán tanítható. Vagy megvan valakiben a kellő emberség hozzá, vagy nincs. A tapasztalat pedig majd az évekkel jön. Szóval fogalmam sem volt, mit taníthatnék az utódomnak, ennek ellenére rábólintottam a dologra, hisz nem igazán volt más választásom. És addig legalább a hivatalos dolgaimat is lesz lehetőségem elintézni, és persze kényelmesen összecsomagolni, gondoltam magamban.

Spencer már otthon volt, mikor elújságoltam neki a fejleményeket, és ő is jó hírekkel tudott szolgálni, úgy tűnt, sikerült lefoglalnia számomra azt a lakást, amit említett. Ez némi reménnyel töltött el, így visszatért az általában optimista hangulatom is, és lassacskán elkezdtem összecsomagolni a holmimat. Rá kellett döbbennem, hogy nincs is olyan sok cuccom, mint gondoltam. Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy a töredéke nem fog beférni az FBI-os furgonba, de ahogy haladtam a dolgokkal, és egy csomó mindent ki is selejteztem, csodálkozva vettem tudomásul, hogy bővel elég lesz a hely.

Azokban a hetekben sokat beszélgettem Dianával, főleg, mikor jobb napja volt. Most még többet mesélt nekem Spencerről, mint úgy általában szokott, pedig szinte soha nem beszélt másról. Néhányszor udvariasan figyelmeztetnem kellett, hogy nekem ez a munkahelyem, és bármennyire is szeretem Spence gyerekkori kis stiklijeit hallgatni, azért dolgoznom is kellene, ha nem akarom, hogy idő előtt kirúgjanak. Ilyenkor mindig megígértette velem, hogy munkaidő után benézek még hozzá, de vacsora után már többnyire túl fáradt volt, hogy oda tudjon koncentrálni arra, amiről beszélni szeretne. Gyakran elveszítette a történet fonalát, így gyorsan ágyba imádkoztam, ha éppen eszébe jutott még valami, amit el szeretett volna mondani, azt meghallgattam, aztán hagytam pihenni.

Utolsó nap épp segítettem a többieknek az ebédnél, mikor Diana végzett, odasétált hozzám, és megfogta a kezem.

- Karen nővér, most kijön velem a kertbe, és sétálunk egyet - mondta egy szigorú tanár néni hangján.

A másik nővér gyanakodva fürkészte, de csak megráztam a fejem. - Semmi baj - mondtam neki, majd elmosolyodtam. - Jövök, Diana. Mehetünk.

Az egyensúlyérzékelése nem volt az igazi aznap, így hagytam, hogy a lépcsőn lefelé belém karoljon, és kisétáltunk az udvarra. Az idő nem volt túl jó, de szerencsére nem esett, így sétára indultunk, hogy nyugodtan tudjunk beszélgetni.

- Szóval ma van itt utoljára - sandított rám Diana.

- Igen.

- És el sem köszönt volna tőlem?

- De igen, terveztem, hogy elköszönök.

- Találkozunk még? - torpant meg.

- Gyakran el fogok jönni Spencerrel - ígértem.

- Spencer… - tűnődött el Diana a fián. - Örülök, hogy megismerte magát. Mindig olyan… egyedül volt - indult tovább tétován. - De amikor magáról beszélt mosolygott.

- Tényleg? - mosolyodtam el én is.

- Igen. Igen, mosolygott. Örültem neki… Ugye vigyáz rá? - cövekelt le újra.

- Megteszem, amit tudok, Diana - ígértem. - De Spencer munkája veszélyes…

- Tudom - bólintott rá üveges szemekkel. - Spencer fontos ember, tudja?

- Igen, Diana, tudom.

- Nagyon büszke voltam rá, mikor az FBI-hoz ment dolgozni. Ott jóra használhatja a képességeit.

- Így van. És a csapata is nagyon büszke rá.

- Tényleg?

- Igen - biztosítottam.

- Csak ne lenne olyan elfoglalt - sóhajtott, miközben újra elindult a sétányon. Szomorúan néztem utána, majd elindultam én is, miközben elhatároztam, hogy megpróbálok változtatni ezen a dolgon. Valahogy meg kell könnyítenem Spencer számára a látogatásait. Talán, hanem viselné meg annyira, akkor gyakrabban meglátogatná az édesanyját.

- Sok munkája van, Diana. Nagyon sok rossz ember van, akit el kell kapniuk.

- Igen, tudom - bólintott rá. - Spencer eljön magáért?

- Igen. Biztosan meglátogatja, mielőtt elindulunk.

- Remélem. Valamelyik nap írta, hogy beugrik majd. De néhány napja nem írt.

- Már úton van. De most nem repülővel jön, így több napig tart az út.

- Olyan messze van?

- Igen, autóval nagyon messze van.

- Sosem mondta…

- Mert mindig repülővel jött, úgy egy kicsit gyorsabb.

- Nem szeretek repülni - rázta meg a fejét erősen gondolkodva.

- Én sem - ismertem be.

- Tényleg? - nézett rám hitetlenkedve.

- Tényleg. Látja? Több közös van bennünk, mint gondoltuk volna - próbáltam ugratni, és el is mosolyodott egy kissé, de aztán, mint aki a gondolatai mélyéről ébred, körülnézett.

- Hideg van - borzongott meg.

- Akkor sétáljunk vissza - bólintottam rá. - Spencer megharagszik rám, ha miattam megfázik.

- Spencer… nem, Spencer nem haragudna magára - rázta meg a fejét, de miközben visszasétáltunk inkább elmerült a gondolataiban.

Végül felkísértem a szobájába, adtam neki egy melegebb pulóvert, hogy átmelegedjen, megígértem neki, hogy később még benézek, aztán elsiettem a dolgomra.

Este még benéztem Dianához, megígértem neki, hogy Spencer másnap meglátogatja, aztán elköszöntem tőle. Kissé nosztalgikus hangulatba kerültem, így még egyszer végigsétáltam az épületen, mintegy búcsúzásként, aztán összecsomagoltam a holmimat az öltözőben, és kisétáltam.

Akkor már hetek óta készülődtem és csomagoltam, de mégis csak akkor tudatosodott bennem, hogy mire készülök. És bár mindig azt mondtam, hogy nem szeretem túlságosan Vegast, azért nehezemre esett csak így ott hagyni.

Odahaza már csak az a néhány holmi volt elől, ami ebben az egy napban szükséges, úgyhogy a lakás sem volt már túlságosan otthonos. Még gyorsan elköszöntem a szomszédoktól, aztán visszavonultam a kis csigaházamba. Spencer csak másnap délelőttre volt várható, de már nem akartam felhívni, mert nem szerettem, ha vezetés közben telefonál, feltartani pedig nem szerettem volna, mert annál később ér ide.

Az elmúlt napok kavalkádjától elég fáradt voltam, de hiába tettem korán ágyba magam, nem igazán tudtam aludni. Az agyam túlságosan elfoglalt volt a jövőt illető aggodalmakkal. Végül felkeltem, bekapcsoltam a gépet, és végignéztem újra azokat a kórházakat és szanatóriumokat, amiket a Quanticói látogatásom alkalmával összegyűjtöttem. Mindegyik jónak tűnt, így elhatároztam, hogy mindháromnál próbálkozom majd, és valamelyik csak sikerül.

Éjfél fele kerültem újra ágyba, és akkor végre sikerült is elaludnom.

Reggel csak arra ébredtem, hogy Spencer becsenget. Még félig kómásan mentem ajtót nyitni, de elnevettem magam, ahogy megláttam.

- Azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb - mondtam, miközben adtam neki egy puszit -, ha te most alszol egyet, amíg én bepakolok a kocsiba.

- Ennyire rosszul nézek ki? - fintorgott.

- Hát, egy zombi simán elbújhat melletted - nevettem tovább. - Tusolj le és pihenj egy kicsit!

- Nem lehet. Még be kell mennem anyámhoz. Aztán tényleg be kell pakolnunk, és még ma el kellene indulnunk vissza.

- Én is így terveztem - bólintottam rá. - De ettől még egy-két órát alhatsz. Ha édesanyád így meglát, megijed tőled.

- Majd… te kezded a vezetést és én addig alszom.

- Makacs vagy, az már biztos - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Amúgy… sosem vezettem még ekkora nagy autót… De ha kiviszed a városból, utána átveszem.

- Persze - bólintott rá. - Akkor… bepakolunk?

- Előtte felöltözhetek? - nevettem el magam. - Helyi látványosság lennék, ahogy pizsamában állok neki költözni.

- Hát, ezt még meggondolom - tűnődött el. - Jól van, felöltözhetsz.

- Köszönöm az engedélyt - kuncogtam tovább, majd amíg gyorsan átvedlettem elzavartam Spencert egy ébresztő tusolásra, és a pizsamámat és az ágyneműmet is becsomagoltam az utolsó dobozba.

A pakolás gyorsan ment, hisz mindent bedobozoltam már, csak a dobozokat kellett kihordani az autóba. Alig telt el másfél óra, és teljesen kiürült a lakás.

Mikor az utolsó dobozt is kicipeltük a kocsiba, még visszasétáltunk a házba, hogy körülnézzünk, aztán megálltunk az előszobában.

- Hiányozni fog? - nézett rám aggódva Spencer.

- Eleinte biztos - vontam vállat. - De azt hiszem, amint sikerül otthonosan berendezkednem, annyira nem.

- És Vegas?

- Te tudod, miről szól Vegas, nem kell bemutatnom - sandítottam rá.

- Persze. Vegas az Államok huszonnyolcadik legnépesebb városa, nem beszélve arról az évi negyvenmillió turistáról, akik mind a kaszinók miatt jönnek ide. És ez a hely a világ legmegalomániásabb városa is, például a világ 25 legnagyobb hoteljéből 19 Vegasban található, és…

- Spence! - állítottam le, mielőtt még levegővétel nélkül felmondja a las vegasi útikönyvet. - Volt szerencsém nekem is kitapasztalni ezt a helyet.

- Bocs - nevette el magát. - És van kedvenc helyed? Vagy bármi, amitől szeretnél elbúcsúzni?

- Persze, a Caesar kaszinóban a rulett asztal - ugrattam. - És neked?

- Én ki vagyok tiltva az összes vegasi kaszinóból - vont vállat. - Ha felvesznek egy új alkalmazottat, az első, amit megmutatnak neki, az az én fényképem, hogy még véletlenül se engedjenek be - vigyorgott. - Jól tudják, hogy képes vagyok matematikai alapokra helyezni az egészet, és azt is, hogy képes vagyok számolni a kártyalapokat keverés közben. De térjünk vissza rád…

- Spencer én nem szeretem Vegast. Ha be kellett mennem a sűrűjébe, borsózott a hátam. Amióta pedig megtámadtak, még a kertvárosban sem éreztem magam biztonságban. Én a parkokat szeretem, a kis sétálóutcákat, ahol az emberek megismerik egymást, és köszönnek egymásnak…

- Akkor Quanticót szeretni fogod. Kedves kisváros… amerikai méretekkel mérve szokatlanul kicsi.

- Én is egy ilyen helyen születtem - tűnődtem el. - Szóval… talán tényleg szeretni fogom. De most… menjünk, köszönj el édesanyádtól, aztán vágjunk neki az ismeretlennek.

- Ha elhagyjuk a várost már könnyebb lesz - simogatta meg a karom.

- Tudom - sóhajtottam, de aztán elnevettem magam. - Főleg neked, mert végre alhatsz egy kicsit. Induljunk! - adtam ki az ukázt, így bezártam az ajtókat, gyorsan beadtam a kulcsot a szomszédba, ahol majd az ingatlanközvetítő át tudja venni.

Még egyszer megnéztük magunknak a házat, aztán beültünk a kocsiba, és a szanatórium felé vettük az irányt.

- Bejössz velem? - sandított rám Spence.

- Engem innen már kinéznek - ugrattam. - Majd legközelebb, ha jössz, elkísérlek.

- Rendben - hagyta rám sóhajtva. - Sietek.

- Dehogy sietsz! - szóltam rá szigorúan. - Addig sétálok egyet a környéken. És beszerzek valami kaját az útra, hogy ne haljunk éhen. Nyugodtan beszélgessetek csak. Édesanyád úgyis alaposan ki fog faggatni minden részletről - kuncogtam. - Majd csörögj rám, ha indulunk.

- Akkor majd hívlak - adta meg magát, aztán kiszálltunk a kocsiból, és néztem, ahogy besétál.

Másfél órával később hívott Spence, így visszasétáltam a kocsihoz.

- Hogy van édesanyád? - kérdeztem, mikor beültem mellé.

- Egészen jó kedve van, és tényleg minden érdekelte - nyugtatott meg, és bár éreztem benne egy kis feszültséget, nem volt olyan vészes, mint lehetett volna. - Indulhatunk? - sandított rám. - Ez az utolsó pillanat, hogy meggondold magad.

- Mehetünk - bólintottam rá, mire beindította a kocsit, és elindultunk.

A gondolatainkba merültünk mindketten, míg Spencer kivergődött a városból. A forgalom hatalmas volt, mint mindig, több mint egy óránkba került, hogy végre nyílt terepen haladjunk.

- Átveszed? - pillantott rám Spencer.

- Persze - bólintottam rá nem túl határozottan, de tudtam, hogy neki pihenésre van szüksége.

- Oké - állt le az út szélére, és mind a ketten kiszálltunk.

- Nem vagy nyugodt - fogta meg a kezem, amikor a kocsi előtt találkoztunk.

- Tényleg nem - ismertem be.

- És… hogy segíthetnék?

- Légy kreatív - nevettem el magam.

- Hát, az nem az erősségem. Valami tudományos ötleted nincs?

- Mondjuk, tarthatnál kiselőadást a nők vezetési képességeiről… - húztam el a számat.

- A közhiedelemmel ellentétben a statisztikák azt mutatják, hogy a férfiak között is hasonló számban vannak ügyetlen sofőrök - kapott Spencer a témán. - Ez csak a gyakorláson és a rutinon múlik, nem azon, melyik nemhez tartozik az illető. És különben is, a vizsgálatok azt bizonyítják, hogy a nők sokkal több dologra képesek szimultán figyelni, mint a férfiak, és ez vezetés közben elég fontos.

- Kösz - sóhajtottam. - Ez most egy kicsit segített. Hát, akkor essünk neki - néztem fel a kocsira, mire Spencer elnevette magát.

- Ugyanúgy működik, mint bármelyik másik.

- Persze - morogtam még magamban, mikor beszálltam a kormányhoz, és beindítottam a kocsit. Szerencsére ezen a környéken nem volt túl nagy forgalom, így lassan besoroltam. Spencer közben beállította nekem a GPS-t, hogy ha ő tényleg elalszik, akkor se tévedjünk el. Túl nagy szükség nem volt rá, hisz az ilyen távolsági utakon sokszor ötven vagy száz mérföldön keresztül sincs elágazás, de azért nem szerettem volna Alaszkában kikötni.

Spencer adott még néhány tanácsot, aztán békés csend ülte meg az autót. Kis idővel később oldalra sandítottam, és láttam, hogy mélyen alszik. Elmosolyodtam, aztán a továbbiakban igyekeztem a vezetésre koncentrálni.

Egy idő után egészen megszoktam az autót, és ahogy beesteledett a forgalom is gyérült, így nem kötötte le teljesen a figyelmemet, és a jövőn kezdtem el gondolkodni. Kezdetben tartottam attól, hogy Spencer megsértődik, amiért nem egyből hozzá költözöm, de végül úgy tűnt, nem vette a lelkére. És ez így, hogy ilyen közel leszünk egymáshoz, de mégis mindkettőnknek saját kuckója lesz, egyelőre tökéletesnek ígérkezett. Lehet, hogy csak egy vagy két hónapig lesz rá szükség, de úgy gondoltam, tartsuk csak be a fokozatosság elvét.

Aztán ahogy teltek az órák, besötétedett, és a gondolataim is elkalandoztak a közelebbi és távolabbi jövő kapcsán. Éjfél lehetett, és már mindenfélén tűnődtem, egészen elszakadva a realitás talajáról, mikor egyszer csak lehúzódtam és leállítottam a kocsit. Spencer a csendre azonnal felébredt.

- Hol járunk? - nézett körül.

- Neked alapfelszereltség a beépített navigáció - ugrattam gyorsan letakarva a GPS-t. - Mondd meg te!

Az órájára nézett, és egy kicsit tűnődött.

- Nos, ha figyelembe vesszük azt, hogy nagyjából öt órát aludtam, és még néhány tényezőt…

- Vagyis? - néztem rá gyanakodva.

- Ismeretlen kocsival az átlagsebességed úgy hatvan-hatvanöt mérföld per óra volt. Ez, miután megszoktad, nagyjából tíz százalékkal emelkedhetett, és még tízzel, mikor sötétedés után megszűnt a forgalom… Ezen a környéken ebben a hónapban a nap kilenc után néhány perccel nyugszik le, szóval… becslésem szerint Knoxville körül járhatunk - nézett körül.

- Úgy negyed órája hagytuk el - nevettem el magam.

- Akkor jól haladtunk - bólintott rá. - Cseréljünk?

- Cserélhetünk, de nem azért álltam meg. És ami engem illet, én biztos nem fogok tudni ilyen édesen aludni a kocsiban.

- Ez csak szokás kérdése - sóhajtott. - Aludtam már rosszabb körülmények között is. Repülőn pedig szinte már megszokott dolog, főleg mikor munkából hazafele jövünk.

- Gondolom.

- De… ha nem akarsz még cserélni…

- Gondolkodtam - sandítottam rá. - Mindenféléről.

- És? Meggondoltad magad? Hazavigyelek? - ugratott. - Reggelre már otthon lehetsz.

- Dehogy - ráztam meg a fejem. - Csak… tovább gondoltam édesanyád javaslatát…

- Melyiket a sok közül? - kérdezte kissé elkomolyodva.

- Azt, hogy… vedd feleségül ezt a kislányt - mutattam a kezemmel két képzeletbeli idézőjelet, jelezve, hogy Diana szavait idézem. - És azon tűnődtem, hogy ha egyszer feleségül veszel… és talán születik majd gyerekünk is…

- Nem szaladtál kicsit előre? - ráncolta a homlokát.

- Nem ez a lényeg.

- Hanem mi? - nézett rám gyanakodva, és láttam rajta, hogy nem igazán abba az irányba tapogatózik, amerre én, így még mielőtt elrontottam volna a kedvét gyorsan folytattam.

- Szóval… nagyon csalódott lennél… ha a gyerekünk csak az én eszemet örökölné, és nem a tiédet?

Spencer egy pillanatra meglepődve nézett rám, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

- A statisztikai adatok szerint az úgynevezett zseniknek csak elenyésző, legfeljebb két-három százalékban születik kiemelkedő intelligenciával rendelkező utódjuk. Nem bizonyított, hogy a magas IQ genetikai úton öröklődik, és különben sem hiszek abban, hogy az intelligencia számszerűsíthető. Amúgy pedig attól, hogy egy gyereknek magas az IQ-ja, még egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy egy talpraesett, életrevaló személyiség. Nézz csak meg engem!

- Spence… ezt én mind értem… de nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

- Hogy csalódott lennék-e? - fordult felém az ülésben.

- Igen.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem lennék csalódott. Sőt… inkább megkönnyebbülnék egy kicsit - mondta lehajtott fejjel.

- De miért? - néztem rá értetlenül. - Azt hittem… hogy tőle is elvárnád azt a teljesítményt, amit magadtól.

- Sosem szoktam senkit magamhoz viszonyítani. Irreális lenne. Amúgy pedig… lehet, hogy többet kellene tanulnia azért, hogy jó eredményeket érjen el a suliban, de… lennének barátai… nem lenne olyan magányos, mint én voltam. Tudod… lehet, hogy nyolc évesen kívülről tudtam Shakespeare valamennyi művét, vagy két évvel később megértettem a relativitáselméletet, de azért két könyv között mindig kinéztem az ablakon, és csak néztem, ahogy a többi hasonló korú gyerek kint focizott, vagy kosarazott, vagy csak csapatba verődve beszélgettek és nevettek. Én hiába mentem ki, velem nem foglalkozott senki. Jobb esetben. Ha mégis, abban nem volt köszönet.

- Sajnálom, Spence - fogtam meg a kezét, mire sóhajtott.

- Rég volt már - vont vállat látszólag közömbösen, de a hangjából tökéletesen éreztem, hogy még mindig bántja ez a dolog. Ennek ellenére nem hagyta, hogy most letaglózza ez az emlék. - A profil is megállapította, hogy már túl vagyok rajta, nem igaz? De visszatérve a kérdésedre… nem érdekel, hogy melyikünk eszét örökölné, mindenhogyan büszke lennék rá.

- Szeretlek! - súgtam neki teljesen meghatottan, mire odahajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt.

- És is szeretlek! - viszonozta végre a vallomásomat, amire már olyan régen vártam. Ettől újfent könnyekig meghatódtam, mire Spencer elnevette magát.

- Azt hiszem, most tényleg jobb lesz, ha cserélünk.

- Lehet - láttam be, miközben kidörzsöltem a könnycseppeket a szememből. - És lassan tankolnunk is kéne. És megállhatnánk valahol néhány órát aludni. Ennyire nem sietünk. Te mikor is mész dolgozni?

- Csak hétfőn - tűnődött el. - De ami a megállást illeti… ezek az útszéli motelek nem túl biztonságosak - borzongott meg, aztán egy halvány, bocsánatkérő mosollyal rám nézett. - Bocs, szakmai ártalom a paranoia.

- Lehetőleg ne meséld el mi történt - csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Nem állt szándékomban - biztosított, miközben kiszálltunk a kocsiból, hogy helyet cseréljünk. - Próbálj meg aludni! Aztán ha nem tudsz, megállunk valahol - ígérte, miközben beindította a kocsit.

- Rendben - adtam meg magam, és felé fordulva befészkeltem magam a kényelmes ülésbe. Spencer egy kicsit zavarba jött attól, hogy őt nézem, de aztán csak összemosolyogtunk, és hagytam, hogy a vezetésre koncentráljon. Kis ideig még figyeltem, aztán engedtem, hogy a gondolataim újra össze-vissza csapongjanak, nem sokkal később pedig minden várakozásommal ellentétben elszunyókáltam.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikor legközelebb felnéztem már pirkadt az ég alja. Nyújtózkodtam egyet, aztán összemosolyogtunk Spencerrel.

- Hogy fogják hívni? - kérdezte köszönés helyett. Egy pillanatra nem is értettem, mire gondol, de aztán leesett.

- Daniel?

- Hm… - tűnődött el. - Lehet róla szó. És ha lány lesz?

- Ha lány lesz, te választasz.

- Jennifer? - sandított rám.

- JJ után? - kérdeztem mosolyogva.

- Igen.

- Rendben - egyeztem bele.

- És… - kezdett bele valamibe, de ekkor már komoly volt. Gyanúsan komoly, és ennek nem örültem. Előre sejtetni engedte a kérdés lényegét. - És ha… beteg lesz?

- Spence… állj meg! - szóltam rá, mire csak oldalra pillantott rám, de esze ágában sem volt megállni. - Figyelj, te sem vagy beteg! - ráztam meg a fejem.

- Talán csak átugrott egy nemzedéket a genetika. Talán. De még ebben sem lehetsz biztos.

- Ezt most fejezd be! - szóltam rá szigorúan.

- Legyen igazad, hogy én már kiestem a korhatárból - csóválta meg a fejét. - De ez nem garancia arra, hogy nem örökítem tovább a betegséget.

- Mit mond a statisztika, erre mennyi az esély? - próbáltam a hozzá közelálló szemszögből megközelíteni a dolgot.

- Tíz százalék körüli. Ez így nem tűnik soknak… de megjósolni előre, hogy beleesnénk-e ebbe a tíz százalékba… lehetetlen. Persze, azt jelenti, hogy százból csak tíz esetben történik meg, de ha magad elé veszed azt a száz embert, meg tudod mondani, hogy éppen melyik lesz az a tíz? Esélytelen. A genetikailag örökölhető betegségek sajnos így működnek.

- És ennyitől feladjuk?

- Te elképzelni sem tudod, hogy ez milyen érzés.

- Nem, Spence, tényleg nem… soha korábban nem gondolkodtam ilyesmin - ismertem be. - Csak azt látom, hogy gyötrődsz… De ha nem adunk egy esélyt a sorsnak…

- És a végén hármunkhoz felváltva járhatsz látogatóba.

- Egész éjjel ezen agyaltál? Vagy csak reggel fele a fáradtság hozta ezt ki belőled?

- Karen, vegyél komolyan!

- Azt teszem - bólintottam rá. - Próbállak eltéríteni attól, hogy ebbe a félelembe betegedj bele! Igen, van esély rá, hogy beteg lesz. Egy teljesen egészséges párnál is van esély arra, hogy beteg lesz a gyerekük. De manapság már nagyon sok mindent ki lehet mutatni a terhesség korai szakaszában.

- A mentális betegségeket nem - ellenkezett.

- Spence… mondd azt, hogy nem akarsz gyereket!

- Ez így nem igaz - nézett rám döbbenten.

- Akkor?

- Ez az én felelősségem.

- Nem, ez nem igaz. Ez a felelősség kettőnké. És bárhogy is alakul… akár jól, akár rosszul… ketten együtt meg tudnánk oldani. És különben is, még ha Isten ne adja beteg is lesz, amiben egyáltalán nem hiszek… lehet, hogy… mire ő elérné azt a kort, amikor először jelentkeznek a tünetek, már rég gyógyítható lesz ez a betegség! Húsz év alatt ez teljesen elképzelhető! De hinned kell abban, hogy minden jól alakul!

- Tényleg szükségem van az optimizmusodra - nézett rám, de nem igazán tudtam, hogy sikerült-e reményt keltenem benne, még nem volt túlságosan meggyőző az arckifejezése.

- Hát, remélem, idővel rád is ragad belőle valamennyi. És különben is… nem te mondtad nekem az éjjel, hogy kicsit előreszaladtam?

- De, igazad van.

- Oké. Akkor most álljunk meg valahol és együnk valamit, mert éhen halok - néztem körül, de közel s távol nem láttam lakott területet.

- Egy félórányira vagyunk Fort Smithtől. Ott tankolunk és reggelizhetünk is.

- Nagyjából hol járunk?

- Két-három óra és félúton leszünk.

- Tudod, mit mondok? Ez az út jó pszichológiai teszt - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Ha hazáig nem esünk egymásnak, akkor már mindent kibírunk.

- Feszült vagy? - nézett rám fürkészőn.

- Nem, nem igazán. Csak azt mondják, hogy a fáradtság és a mostoha körülmények kihozzák az emberek legrosszabb oldalát, azt, amit egyébként nem mutatnak meg. És ez az út hosszú is és mostoha is.

- Ez igaz. De pihenjünk valahol néhány órát… és utána jobb lesz - ajánlotta.

- Rendben - egyeztem bele. - Utána úgyis én vezetek.

- A végén még megszereted ezt a kocsit.

- Hát, van előnye is annak, hogy ilyen szép nagy - nevettem el magam, de aztán megkordult a gyomrom. Ittam egy kis vizet, de nem túl sokat segített rajtam, így inkább a távoli horizontra szögeztem a szemem, és vártam, hogy valami emberlakta település felbukkanjon a láthatáron.

Fort Smithben aztán valóban megálltunk, teletankoltuk az autót, és bőségesen meg is reggeliztünk. Aztán a város szélén kerestünk egy motelt, ahol kényelmesen aludtunk néhány órát. Spencer még akkor sem rajongott az ötletért, és láttam rajta, hogy csúnya dolgokat láthatott ilyen helyeken, de végül meggyőztem, hogy fényes nappal azért nem akkora a veszély, így kicsit kipihentük magunkat.

- Holnap ilyenkorra hazaérünk - bíztatott Spencer, mikor a délután közepén beültem a kormányhoz és elindultam. A pihenéstől egy kicsit mindkettőnknek jobb lett a kedve, így inkább arról meséltem Spencernek, hogy milyen munkalehetőségeket találtam Quantico környékén. Neki is az az intézmény volt a legszimpatikusabb, amelyik a sérült gyerekekkel foglalkozott, így elhatároztam, hogy először ott próbálok szerencsét. Gyanítottam, hogy ehhez kell majd valami plusz képesítés, de hát sosem zárkóztam el a fejlődés elől, Spencer mellett pedig még kifejezetten igényem is volt ilyesmire.

Mindenesetre abban biztos voltam, hogy a kocsimat minél hamarabb pótolni kell, elvégre minden nap el kell jutnom valahogy a munkahelyemre, hisz egyik lehetőség sem közvetlenül a városban van. Quantico, ahogy Spencer is mondta, kis város, minden kiszemelt intézmény Washington külvárosában, úgy húsz-huszonöt mérföldnyire lenne, így mindenképp szükségem lesz kocsira. Ehhez azonban meg kellett várnom, míg el tudom adni a házamat. Spencer szerint ez gyorsan fog menni, hisz Vegasban mindig nagy a fluktuáció, ha valaki elköltözik, annak a helyére biztosan legalább hárman lecsapnak. Én is ebben bíztam, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy mire elkezdek dolgozni, már lesz kocsim, ami nagyban megkönnyítené a helyzetemet.

Estefelé megint elcsendesedtünk, az út monotonitása elkerülhetetlenül hatott ránk. Közben azon tűnődtem, hogy Washingtonban vagy a környékén biztosan találnánk olyan intézményt is, ami lehetővé tenné, hogy Dianát közelebb hozzuk magunkhoz. Ezt azonban még nem akartam felvetni Spencernek, tudtam, így is épp elég változás következett be az életében, amit meg kell emésztenie, majd ha ezen a sokkon túl lesz, akkor felállíthatjuk elé a következő kihívást.

Sötétedés után átadtam a kormányt Spencernek, de ez alkalommal nem tudtam olyan könnyen elaludni. Hol őt figyeltem, hol a GPS-en csigalassan fogyó kilométereket.

Éjfél környékén megálltunk egy kicsit, hogy kinyújtóztassuk a lábunkat. Közben megcsodáltuk a csillagokat, amik így, minden lakott területtől távol olyan fényesen ragyogtak, ahogy a városban sosem látni. Spencer elsorolta vagy két tucat csillagképnek a nevét, de bárhogy is igyekeztem megjegyezni melyik melyik, nem akart sikerülni. Spencer ezen jót mosolygott, és végül úgy döntött, hogy elég, ha azt a kettőt megjegyzem, amelyik csillagjegyben születtünk. Erre még ilyen késői órán is képes voltam, így nem sokkal később tovább folytattuk az utunkat.

Hajnal fele sikerült csak elaludnom, addig Spencer kedvenc CD-jét hallgattuk, és csak néha beszélgettünk egy keveset.

Mikor felébredtem átvettem a kocsit, és Spencer megnyugtatott, hogy ebéd környékén már hazaérünk.

- És… mi lett a tesztnek az eredménye? - fordult felém, miután elhagytuk a „Quantico 30 mérföld" táblát. - Tudod, a legrosszabb arcunkról…

- Amit eddig is tudtam… neked az aggódás a gyengéd - mosolyogtam rá.

- Mondd ki nyugodtan, hogy a félelem - húzta el a száját.

- Nem - tiltakoztam. - Nem hinném, hogy az. Már csak a munkádat tekintve sem. Maradjunk az aggódásnál.

- És neked? - kérdezte, de nem nézett rám, mereven figyelte a GPS kijelzőjét.

- Mondd meg te!

- Lehet, hogy megint nem a legjobb szó… de szigorú vagy - sandított rám félénken, mire összeszorítottam a szemem egy pillanatra.

- Kemény voltam?

- Csak egy kicsit.

- Ne haragudj! Nekem ez a szakmai ártalom… mint neked a paranoia. Tudod… ha a betegeim butaságot beszélnek, csak határozottan lehet leállítani őket. A rimánkodás és a rábeszélés csak ritkán hat, ezt már az elején megtanultam. De… máskor szólj rám, ha ilyen vagyok… nem akarok civilben is úgy viselkedni, mint munkában. És még kevésbé szeretném, hogy azt hidd, hogy akaratos vagyok.

- Dehogy - rázta meg a fejét. - És… tudom, hogy a saját szemszögedből igazad van. Csak… vannak dolgok, amiket más oldalról közelítünk meg. Tulajdonképpen… ez törvényszerű… hisz mind a ketten az eddigi élettapasztalatainkból indulunk ki, ami eléggé különböző.

- Tudom. Majd félúton találkozunk - mosolyogtam rá, majd visszatért a figyelmem az útra. - Parkolást nem vállalok ezzel a döggel - jelentettem ki.

- Oké - nevette el magát. - Megoldom.

- Huhh - könnyebbültem meg, és kíváncsian figyeltem a látóhatáron feltűnő várost. A múltkor nem túl sokat láttam belőle, így most azt sem tudtam megállapítani, melyik oldaláról közelítjük meg. Szerencsére Spencer jól navigált, így egy fél órával később lefékeztem a ház előtt, és valóban Spencerre bíztam a beparkolást. Lehet, hogy be tudtam volna manőverezni két kocsi közé, de ahhoz semmi kedvem nem volt, hogy az FBI kocsijában tegyek kárt.

- Bepakolunk? - kérdezte Spencer, ahogy kiszállt a kocsiból. Csak felnéztem a házra, és fáradtan lehunytam a szemem. - Gyorsan végzünk - bíztatott.

- Rendben - adtam meg magam, pedig szívem szerint eldőltem volna, mint a krumpliszsák.

Mindketten fáradtak voltunk már, de mégis, alig egy óra alatt mindent felpakoltunk a lakásba. Spencer eleinte aggódott, hogy mit fogok szólni hozzá, de mivel útközben szinte centiméterről centiméterre leírta, és összehasonlította a sajátjával, pontosan tudtam, mire számítsak, nem ért semmi meglepetés. Ugrattam Spencert, hogy nekem bezzeg nem sikerült erkélyes lakást szereznie, de amikor már kezdte komolyan a lelkére venni, megnyugtattam, hogy majd ha erkélyre vágyom, akkor felmegyek hozzá. Bár ahhoz voltam szokva, hogy házban lakom, és van egy talpalatnyi kis kertem is, nem elégedetlenkedtem, kiindulásnak tökéletesnek tűnt ez is. Mikor azonban végeztünk már alig álltam a lábamon.

- Nálam alszol? - karolt át hátulról Spencer, de ő is holtfáradt volt már.

- Mivel pillanatnyilag fogalmam sincs, melyik dobozban van az ágyneműm, ezt tűnik legpraktikusabbnak - ugrattam. - De ha tíz percen belül nem kerülhetek ágyba, itt, a karjaidban fogok elaludni.

- Hm… ezen meg kellene sértődnöm. Átölellek, és te aludni akarsz…

- Dehogy - fordultam meg az ölelésében, és adtam neki egy puszit. - Menjünk.

Felsétáltunk hozzá, de csak akkor esett le, hogy nem csak az ágyneműm nincs kéznél, de a pizsamám sem. Spencer felajánlott egy pólót, amit hálásan elfogadtam, gyorsan letusoltam, és mire ő is bebújt mellém az ágyba, már mélyen aludtam.

Késő délután volt már, mikor arra ébredtem, hogy hasogat a fejem. Próbáltam visszaaludni, hátha csak a fáradtságtól, de nem igazán akart sikerülni. Nem vagyok egy fejfájós típus, talán éppen ezért elég rosszul viseltem. Végül kikászálódtam az ágyból, vigyázva, hogy ne ébresszem fel Spencert, és kibattyogtam a fürdőbe. Ittam egy pohár hideg vizet, és az arcomat is megmostam, hátha segít, aztán úgy döntöttem, körülnézek a kisszekrényben, hátha találok valami bogyót, amit bekaphatok. Próbáltam nem nagyon zörögni, de két perccel később Spencer utánam jött.

- Minden rendben?

- Szétreped a fejem - sóhajtottam. - Csak valami fájdalomcsillapítót kerestem.

- Nem igazán tartok olyasmit itthon - hajtotta le a fejét.

- Upsz - esett le nekem is a húszfillér. - Ne haragudj… elfelejtettem.

- Semmi baj - rázta meg a fejét. - Tudod… amikor úgy döntöttem, hogy leteszem a nyugtatót… minden fellelhető gyógyszert kisöpörtem a lakásból, csak vitaminok maradtak.

- Ez érthető, Spence - simogattam meg a karját. - Gyere, feküdjünk vissza, az alvás majd segít. Nem sűrűn szokott fájni a fejem, biztos, most is csak a kialvatlanságtól.

- Nekem vissza kéne vinnem a kocsit - sóhajtott. - De te csak feküdj vissza, egy órán belül itt vagyok én is.

- Rendben - egyeztem bele. - Siess vissza!

Visszabújtam az ágyba, és kedvtelve néztem, ahogy Spencer felöltözik. Mikor végzett, leült mellém.

- Hozok neked egy fájdalomcsillapítót.

- Nem kell, tényleg - próbáltam lebeszélni. - Majd kipihenem magam, és elmúlik.

- Miért szenvednél addig? - cirógatta meg az arcom. - Nekem pedig egy újabb teszt. Ha sikerül Xanax nélkül kijönnöm a gyógyszertárból… az már jelent valamit, nem?

- De igen - fogtam meg a kezét, és adtam egy puszit a tenyerébe. - De miattam tényleg nem kell…

- Nem miattad. Érted. Ez kellő motiváció, hogy ne essek kísértésbe.

- Oké - adtam meg magam. - Csak…

- Aggódsz, tudom - bólintott rá. - De igazad volt abban, amit akkor éjjel mondtál. Az ölelésed minden gyógyszernél többet ér. És most aludj! Sietek haza - mondta, majd adott egy puszit, és elsietett.

Fáradtan ejtettem vissza a fejem a párnára, a fejem változatlanul lüktetett, és Spencer miatt is aggódtam. Bíztam ugyan benne, tudtam, hogy önszántából nem nyúlna újra gyógyszerhez, de azért emlékeztem még arra a mondatára is, hogy ha rossz napja van, akkor a mai napig is érzi a sóvárgást. Végül aztán abba a ténybe kapaszkodtam, hogy mostanában csak jó napjai lehetnek, így nagy nehezen újra elaludtam.

Odakint már erősen sötétedett, mikor arra ébredtem, hogy Spencer leült mellém az ágyra.

- Minden rendben? - kérdeztem aggódva.

- Persze - nyugtatott. - Nem volt semmi baj. Vedd be a gyógyszert, aztán ha gondolod, vacsorázhatunk valamit, és alhatunk tovább.

- Nem igazán vagyok éhes - tiltakoztam, mert még mindig lüktetett a fejem. Felültem, és átvettem Spencertől a gyógyszert. - Hozol nekem egy pohár vizet?

- Persze - mondta, és egy perccel később már vissza is ért. Gyorsan bevettem a gyógyszert, és vissza is feküdtem az ágyba. - Mindjárt jövök én is - ígérte Spencer, majd adott egy puszit, és kiment vacsorázni.

Próbáltam visszaaludni, de most nem akart sikerülni. Mikor Spencer visszabújt mellém az ágyba, felé fordultam, és odabújtam hozzá.

- Tényleg nem volt semmi gáz?

- Tényleg nem - biztosított. - Nem kell aggódnod.

- Oké - nyugodtam meg. - Majd leviszem magammal a dobozt.

- Karen, ez csak egy fájdalomcsillapító…

- Tudom - sóhajtottam. - De…

- Igen?

- Azt mondtad, neked gyakran fáj a fejed…

- Igen, és tudom, milyen rossz.

- De te nem szoktál gyógyszert bevenni?

- Nem… ha próbálkozom vele sem nagyon használ… talán tíz esetből egyszer… így inkább nem szoktam. Az okát szoktam kutatni, ha már a tüneti kezelés semmit nem segít.

- Az rossz lehet.

- Az. De most az utóbbi néhány hétben szerencsésen megúsztam.

- Hm… lehet, hogy ilyen szempontból is jó hatással vagyok rád?

- Remélem - nevette el magát.

- Lehet, hogy ez is simán csak a pesszimizmusod folyománya? - ugrattam.

- Ne vezess vissza mindent arra! - mosolygott velem. - Amúgy meg… nem vagyok olyan pesszimista, mint amilyennek gondolsz - védekezett kicsit durcásan, amin kis híján elmosolyodtam. - Csak az az egy téma van, amiben igen.

- Tudom - láttam be. - És… a cégnél nem találkoztál senkivel?

- Nem mentem fel… csak leadtam a kocsit, és jöttem vissza. Lehet, hogy a többiek nincsenek is a városban.

- Hajaj, mit fogsz hallgatni ezért Morgantől.

- Ne is mondd - húzta össze a szemöldökét. - Legalább egy hónapig fogom hallgatni… de annyi baj legyen! Majd megmondom neki, hogy előbb nézzen körül a saját háza táján - somolygott.

- Azért ne vesszetek össze, jó?

- Dehogy - nyugtatott meg, és adott egy puszit. - Jobb már a fejed?

- Igen, kicsit jobb. De még rám fér a pihenés.

- Mindkettőnkre - bólintott rá Spencer. - Szóval… aludjunk tovább.

- Oké - egyeztem bele, majd loptam egy puszit, és visszahajtottam a fejem a vállára. Kis ideig még tűnődtem, aztán ahogy szűnt a fejfájásom lassan újra visszaaludtam.


	11. Chapter 11

Másnap délelőtt ébredtem fel, akkor is arra, hogy már nagyon éhes vagyok. Spencer már jóval előttem felébredhetett, mert viszonylag éber volt a tekintete, mikor összemosolyogtunk.

- Jó reggelt! - köszönt, és adott egy puszit. - Mi a terved a mai napra?

- El kellene kezdenem kicsomagolni - tűnődtem el. - Rám férne egy tiszta ruha, és hétfőre a papírjaimat is elő kell kerítenem, anélkül nem indulhatok munkát keresni.

- Segítsek?

- Hát, a könyveimet kipakolhatod, a többivel boldogulok - ugrattam. - Hacsak nem szeretnél a fehérneműim között kajtatni.

Spencer egészen zavarba jött a lehetőségtől, így jót nevettem rajta, és lassan felkeltem. Nem sok kedvem volt visszabújni azokba a cuccokba, amik amúgy is két napig rajtam voltak, de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy még néhány órát kibírok benne, míg előkerítem a ruháimat. Öltözködés közben megkordult a gyomrom, így hiába siettem volna a csomagolással, Spencer ragaszkodott a reggelihez.

Végül egy órával később sétáltunk le hozzám.

- Tulajdonképpen miért kellett neked ez a hely? - kérdezte értetlenül Spencer, mikor beléptünk a lakásba. - Hisz úgyis nálam alszol… - nézett rám reménykedve.

- Tulajdonképpen a biztonság kedvéért - válaszoltam. - És még azért is, mert meglehetősen hülyén érezném magam, amikor te napokra eltűnsz, én meg ott maradok a lakásodban - fejtegettem a gondolataimat, de Spenceren látszott, hogy nem igazán érti, miért érezném furcsán magam egyedül nála. Csak nevettem rajta, majd odasétáltam hozzá. - Látod… megmondtam neked, hogy nekem is vannak rigolyáim. Majd hozzászoksz.

- Igyekszem - bólintott rá. - De a könyveidet biztos ki akarod rakni? Aztán meg majd vissza? - sandított rám egy félmosollyal.

- Szóval nem sok jövőt jósolsz ennek a helynek?

- Nem, nem igazán.

- És ezt is a statisztikai adatok sugallják? - vigyorogtam.

- Nem, ezt valami más - ráncolta a homlokát.

- Valami, amiben eddig nem igazán hittél, igaz?

- Valami, amit eddig nem igazán sikerült megtapasztalnom - helyesbített.

- Elfogadom - bólintottam rá. - A tapasztalat esetenként fontosabb lehet, mint a statisztika - kuncogtam. - Hát egye fene, a könyvek maradhatnak a dobozban. A közeljövőben úgysem fogok ráérni olvasgatni. De… hova fogom tenni nálad? Hm? Egy talpalatnyi hely nincs a könyvespolcodon.

- Megoldanánk.

- Azt mondtad, a kreativitás nem erősséged - cukkoltam tovább.

- Vannak helyzetek, mikor meg tudom erőltetni magam.

- Ez bíztató - öleltem át.

- Még valami, amit segíthetnék?

- Nem, most azt hiszem, nincs semmi. És biztos neked is van dolgod, ha már egy hétre kivontalak a forgalomból.

- Csak egy esszém van, amit keddre meg kéne írnom. De nem akarlak magadra hagyni.

- Spencer, nem hanyagolhatod el a tanulást miattam! - fenyegettem meg tréfásan.

- Dehogy - nyugtatott meg. - A fejemben már megvan. Mindig az a lassabb része, míg legépelem.

- Akkor ma békén hagylak, hogy el tudj készülni. Nem venném a lelkemre, ha miattam nem lennél kész határidőre.

- Rendben - mosolyodott el - De ha tudok bármit segíteni, hívj!

- Oké - nyugtattam meg, aztán még váltottunk egy puszit, és magamra hagyott.

Ahogy egyedül maradtam, letelepedtem az ágy szélére, és próbáltam egy koncepciót kialakítani magamban, ami a kicsomagolást illeti. Spencernek igaza volt, a könyvek szerepeltek a fontossági sorrend legvégén, így először a ruháimat tartalmazó dobozokat bontottam fel, és a piperecuccaimat kerítettem elő. Mivel a komfortérzetem nem volt az igazi a rajtam lévő ruhában, kényelmesen letusoltam, és tiszta ruhát öltöttem magamra. Ettől sokkal jobban éreztem magam, és már kicsivel kevésbé reménytelenül tekintettem a dobozhalmokra, aztán nekiálltam kipakolni.

Úgy belefeledkeztem az új birodalmam birtokba vételébe, hogy legközelebb csak akkor zökkentem ki, mikor délután Spencer lejött hozzám, és felrángatott egy megkésett ebédre. Erről aztán eszembe jutott, hogy nem ártana a konyhámat sem felszerelni legalább az alapvető alapanyagokkal, és megtölteni a hűtőt, így amíg ettünk, kifaggattam Spencert a vásárlási lehetőségekről. Nem igazán volt képben a dolgokkal, látszott, hogy munkába menet, vagy hazafele útközben szokott beszerezni valami harapnivalót, de azért elsorolt néhány környékbeli üzletet. Ezt a lehetőséget másnapra halasztottuk, így később még lementem, hogy folytassam a pakolászást. Összeraktam a gépemet, és egy fél órára ott is ragadtam előtte, aztán sikerült előkerítenem az irataimat is, amire hétfőn szükségem volt.

Estefelé már sok dolog megtalálta a helyét, és kezdett a reggel még üres lakás ridegsége valamennyit oldódni, ezért úgy döntöttem, aznapra elég volt. Még bepakoltam a szekrénybe néhány dolgot, aztán felmentem Spencerhez.

Mikor felértem a lépcsőn meghallottam a hangját, épp akkor jött hozzá valaki, és mikor befordultam a sarkon, láttam, hogy JJ a vendég, és feltételeztem, hogy a családja.

- Hajaj - sandított rám a lány aggódva, mikor észrevett. - Most nagyon fogsz engem utálni.

- Nem hinném - ráztam meg a fejem. - Szia JJ! Miért kéne utáljalak?

- Szerettem volna megkérni Spence-t, hogy vigyázzon ma este Henryre… de nem tudtam, hogy te is itt vagy. Nem akartam elszúrni az estéteket - szabadkozott, miközben besorjáztunk a lakásba.

- Ugyan - állítottam le. - Semmi gond. Szívesen vigyázunk rá.

- Azért nyugodtabb vagyok, hogy egy nő is lesz vele - szólalt meg a srác is, de nem tudtam volna megállapítani, hogy komolyan mondja, vagy viccelődik.

- Karen, ő Will - mutatta be JJ a párját, mire kezet fogtam vele, és inkább visszafordultam a babához.

- Mennyi idős?

- Egy éves lesz - mosolyodott el JJ.

- És a keresztfiam - szúrta közbe büszkén Spencer.

- Hú, az komoly - nevettem el magam.

- Azért Reid… - sandított rá Will -, tudom, hogy megígérted neki, hogy bejuttatod az egyetemre… de korai még a relativitáselmélet.

- Tudom, ma estére csak a szorzótáblát terveztem be - nevette el magát Spence.

- Esetleg a gyökvonást - tette hozzá nevetve JJ.

- Meg egy kis integrálást - bővítette Spencer a repertoárt.

- Holnap kikérdezem tőle - állt rá JJ.

- Oké - bólintott rá nevetve Spencer. - Érezzétek jól magatokat.

- Éjfél körül itt vagyunk - ígérte JJ, aztán elsiettek.

- Most nagyon haragszol? - sandított rám Spencer, mikor látta, hogy összevont szemöldökkel nézek a többiek után bezáródó ajtóra.

- Tessék? - kaptam fel a fejem.

- Nagyon haragszol?

- Henry miatt? - mosolyogtam a csöppségre, aki édesen aludt. - Dehogy. Tüneményes apróság, és ahogy elnézem, végig fogja aludni az egész estét. Nem lesz vele semmi gond. De ez a srác…

- Will?

- Igen. Furi…

- Miért?

- Nem is tudom… Annyira más, mint JJ. JJ mindig mosolyog, mindig jókedvű… ez a srác meg egy világfájdalom…

- Pedig most még határozottan jókedve volt - biztosított Spence.

- Jó ég, milyen, amikor nincs?

- Hát, még fájdalmasabb. De szereti JJ-t, és sok mindenen keresztülmentek már.

- Hát, ők tudják - törődtem bele. - Mindig tudtam, hogy a szerelem nem racionális.

- Ezt sokan megállapították már a történelem folyamán. Nagy filozófusok, írók és költők.

- Hm… és én egyes-egyedül rájöttem valamire, amire csak a nagyok?

- Ügyes vagy - ugratott Spencer. - Amúgy tudod mi a kedvenc idézetem ezzel kapcsolatban?

- Hú, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy akarom tudni - nevettem.

- Lisa Hoffman azt mondta, a szerelem olyan, mint a pi, természetes, irracionális, és nagyon fontos - nevetett velem Spencer.

- Ez jó - bólintottam rá. - De… én nem tudom, hogy ki mondta, de valahogy úgy van, hogy attól, hogy valami nem racionális, még nem biztos, hogy irracionális.

- Ó, ezt a mondást kevesen ismerik… - sandított rám Spencer elismerően. - Egy Mérő László nevű ember mondta, aki pszichológus és matematikus egy személyben.

- Hm… némi hasonlóságot vélek felfedezni veled - sandítottam rá.

- Mindennemű hasonlóság csak a véletlen műve - mondta, mire még nevettünk egy kicsit, aztán leültem a kis Henry mellé, és csak néztem.

- Nagyon szép baba.

- Igen - telepedett le Spence a másik oldalára. - Bár most egy kicsit tényleg… felborította az esténket.

- Terveztünk valamit? - néztem fel rá vigyorogva.

- Csak beszélgetni szerettem volna…

- Miért eddig mit csináltunk? - kérdeztem csipkelődve, és átültem mellé.

- Igaz. Szóval… szerinted tényleg nem racionális a szerelem? - sandított rám.

- Miért, szerinted racionális az, hogy otthagytam csapot-papot, a munkámat, az otthonomat, az egész életemet, autókáztam kétezer-ötszáz mérföldet három napon keresztül, és most mindennek a racionalitásáról filozofálok?

- Van néhány csavar az okfejtésed logikájában - erőltetett némi komolyságot magára Spencer.

- Azt mindjárt gondoltam - bólintottam rá. - De tudod, a női logika kissé másként működik.

- Igen, de ennek többnyire hormonális okai vannak - ellenkezett Spencer. - A legtöbb különbségnek, ami a férfi és a női gondolkodás között van feltárták már a biokémiai hátterét.

- Igen, ez igaz. De ha mindennek leásunk az alapjáig… elveszítjük az egészet… Hiába tudod… hogy egy ház mondjuk húsz raklap tégla, meg harminc zsák cement, meg festék… az alapanyag nem ugyanaz, mintha egyben látod a házat. Ha hormonokat meg sejteket pakolsz egymás mellé, és hozzá még némi ásványi anyagot és fehérjét… attól az még nem ember…

- Tényleg szeretnél ennyire mélyen belemenni a szerves kémiába és a filozófiába? - sandított rám kérdőn.

- Nem. Bár érdekes kombinációja lenne egy humán és egy reál tudománynak, de mégsem - ráztam meg a fejem határozottan, mire megint jót nevetett.

- Szerves kémiában verhetetlen vagyok - nézett rám továbbra is kihívóan.

- Persze, egy kitűnő diplomával, tudom. És a filozófia diplomád sem lesz kevésbé jó, úgyhogy esélyem sincs, ha ezt a két tudományágat összekombináljuk… így inkább hagyjuk - mondtam, és adtam neki egy puszit.

- Kár, hogy ilyen könnyen feladod - mondta még mindig nevetve. - Így kénytelenek leszünk új témát keresni.

- Hm… mondjuk… mit csinálunk holnap?

- Azt mondtuk, bevásárolunk neked - nézett rám kérdőn.

- Ez igaz. És végre főzök egy normális vacsorát. Felavatjuk a konyhámat, mit szólsz?

- Benne vagyok. Szívesen segítek, de… ennek az lehet a következménye, hogy elvérzek a konyhádban.

- Igyekszem majd olyan eszközöket a kezedbe adni, amivel nem leszel ön- és közveszélyes.

- Ez megnyugtató - bólintott rá, és a következő fél órában még maradtunk a főzés témánál. Kifaggattam a kedvenc ételeiről, és bár itt is próbált tudományos irányba elindulni, végül sikerült megmaradnunk a gasztronómia területén. Végül megegyeztünk a másnap esti menüben, aztán kis ideig csak néztünk Henryt, ahogy édesdeden alszik.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? - néztem fel nem sokkal később Spencerre.

- Persze.

- Még JJ-nek sem mondtad el, hogy miért vettél ki egy hét szabadságot?

- Csak Morgannek - ismerte be elhúzva a száját.

- Egyszer talán majd megértem…

- Mit? - nézett le rám értetlenül.

- Hogy mi alapján döntöd el, hogy mi az, amit JJ-nek mondasz el, és mi az, amit Morgannek.

- Mindketten a barátaim - tűnődött el.

- Tudom - szorítottam meg a kezét. - De ha tippelnem kellett volna, akkor ebben az ügyben JJ-re szavaztam volna. Hogy vele osztod meg.

- Így alakult - vont vállat. - De JJ-nek is el fogom mondani, ha nem bánod.

- Dehogy - nyugtattam meg. - Bírom őket. És a többi kollégádat is.

- És a te volt kollégáid?

- Mi csak egymás mellett dolgoztunk, de sosem együtt - láttam be. - Csak csoport voltunk, és nem csapat.

- Ez rontja a hatékonyságot - tűnődött el Spencer.

- Tudom. Sokszor elgondolkodtam, hogy ez csak rajtam múlik-e, de mindig arra jutottam, hogy nem csak az én szociális szorongásom az oka, hanem a többiek sem nagyon hajlamosak rá.

- Valamilyen fokú szociális szorongással az emberek hatvan százaléka rendelkezik, a legtöbbünkben a hat és tíz év közötti frusztrációk alakítják ki - nyugtatott meg Spencer. - Azért remélem, jobb helyre kerülsz.

- A hellyel nem volt gond. Szerettem.

- Tudom. De nagyon sok minden múlik azon, hogy milyen emberekkel vagy összezárva, nyolc, tizenkettő vagy huszonnégy órára. Vagy mondjuk az én esetemben napokra.

- Ez így van - bólintottam rá. - Majd ilyen szempontból is körülnézek mindegyik helyen. Most… zongorázol nekem valamit?

- Fel akarod ébreszteni Henryt? - nézett rám félszegen, és magamban jót mosolyogtam azon, hogy az aggodalmainak aktuálisan semmi közük nincs Henryhez.

- Nem fog felébredni. A kisgyerekek szeretik a halk zenét, jobban alszanak tőle. Szóval?

- Hát jó - szánta rá magát. - De akkor játszunk olyat, hogy én játszok valamit, te pedig kitalálod, mi az.

- Ennyire nem vagyok jártas a komolyzenében - húztam el a számat.

- Majd igyekszem könnyű darabokat választani - kuncogott, és végül odaült a szintetizátorhoz, és elsőre valóban könnyű darabot választott, Beethoven Holdfény szonátáját. Valóban nem vagyok túl járatos a komolyzenében, de ez gyakran szólt a szanatóriumban a közösségi foglalkozások alatt, így jól ismertem. Mosolyogva hallgattam, csak akkor néztem fel, mikor a vége fele láttam a szemem sarkából, hogy engem figyel.

- Mi az? - kérdeztem, mikor a darab végére ért.

- Sokan őrültnek tartanak azért, mert egy ilyen klasszikus darabot is képes vagyok matematikára átfordítani.

- Te jól érzed magad úgy, hogy integráljeleket látsz egy ilyen szép darabban?

- Logaritmust - cáfolt rám nevetve. - De amúgy… igen.

- Akkor senki mással ne foglalkozz! - nevettem vele én is. - Felőlem akár binárisan is kódolhatod, amíg ilyen szépen játszol.

- Kösz - nézett rám hálásan, de aztán otthagyta a szintetizátort, és visszaült mellém.

- Hol jársz? - fogtam meg a kezét.

- Csak eszembe jutott az a nap, amikor vettem. Mármint a szintetizátort - tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogy nem tudom követni a gondolatmenetét.

- Mi történt akkor?

- Volt… egy ügyünk…

- Minden onnan indul ki, igaz? Mikor találkoztunk… akkor is volt egy ügyetek.

- Igen, tényleg. Az én életemben szinte minden egy ügyből indul ki. Ez azért… lehangoló.

- Dehogy. Szóval… mi volt a szintetizátorral?

- Volt egy… autista kisfiú, Sammy… nyolc vagy kilencéves lehetett akkor… elrabolták a szüleit. Egy nap… csurom véresen sétált be az iskolába… senki nem tudta, mi történt. És ő nem tudta elmondani. Csak állt, és nézett üveges szemekkel… Még olyan is volt, aki őt gyanúsította, hogy bántotta a szüleit.

- Szegény… könnyű olyannal elvitetni a balhét, aki nem tud védekezni.

- Igen, ez sajnos tényleg így van. De szerencsére sikerült… megtalálnom vele a közös hangot… vagy olyasmit.

- És… hogy lett ebből szintetizátor?

- A szülőknek hangszerboltjuk volt. Sammy minden nap iskola után odament, leült a szintetizátorhoz, és játszott. Ugyanazt a darabot… újra és újra… egészen zárásig. Megtanította nekem. Csak… odahúzott a szintetizátorhoz, és megmutatta, milyen billentyűket kell lenyomni. Együtt játszottunk egy kétkezes darabot.

- Megmutatod?

- Persze - bólintott rá, és visszasétált a hangszerhez. Egy kis ideig még tűnődött, láttam a szemén, hogy máshol jár, hogy visszaidézi azokat a régi képeket, de végül játszani kezdett. Egy perccel később odasétáltam hozzá, és hátulról átöleltem. Nem tudtam volna eldönteni, hogy a zene szomorú, vagy csupán amiatt érezzük annak, amit előtte elmesélt, de mindenképp megindító volt.

Nem is vettem észre, mikor hagyta abba a játékot, csak arra eszméltem, hogy megsimogatta a kezemet.

- Megoldottátok az ügyet? - álltam fel végül sóhajtva.

- Igen - bólintott rá. - De ettől még ahányszor leülök játszani, Sammy jut eszembe.

- Nem tudod, mi lehet vele?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét. - És ennek már több mint három éve.

- Mély nyomot hagyott benned.

- Minden ügy… hagy valamiféle nyomot - sóhajtott. - Némelyik jót, mint ez… némelyik rosszabbat, mint Henkel…

- Ő volt…

- Aki rászoktatott a drogra, igen - ismerte be fintorogva. - Más ügyeken látszólag könnyen túllép az ember, hogy aztán… évekkel később felbukkanjon újra… mint Harry Jenkins.

- Ő ki volt?

- Á, ez… egy közel harminc éves történet - rázta meg a fejét.

- Nem akarsz beszélni róla…

- Személyesen érintett… és a szüleimet is… bonyolult. Ez közvetlenül az előtt kezdődött, hogy apám elment… nem szeretek emlékezni rá.

- Akkor majd máskor elmeséled. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű…

- Próbálja az ember személytelenül nézni… általában sikerül. De… miért is beszélünk munkáról az éjszaka közepén?

- Nem tudom - sóhajtottam. - Csak valahogy itt kötöttünk ki. Készítünk egy teát?

- Persze - állt rá Spencer is az ötletre, így kisétáltunk a konyhába, és főztünk egy teát. Közben Henry felébredt a csörömpölésre, és sírdogált egy kicsit, így bementem hozzá, és próbáltam megnyugtatni. Mire visszaaludt, Spencer behozta a teánkat, és lassan iszogattuk.

- Valamiről elfeledkeztünk - nézett rám Spencer.

- Nem szoktál te olyat - csodálkoztam.

- Azt ígérted, hogy útközben mesélsz magadról. Én tényleg alig tudok rólad valamit… arról, hogy mit szeretsz… hogy miket szoktál csinálni, mikor nem dolgozol. Rólam anyám ezt is elmondta, gondolom.

- Igen, elég sok mindent. Főleg az utóbbi hetekben - ismertem be.

- Ezt gondoltam. De… akkor most te jössz…

- Mit is állapított meg a profil? - próbáltam visszaemlékezni.

- Hogy szeretsz futni, és szereted a macskákat…

- Igen, ez igaz, bár az utóbbi időkben sajnos egyikre sem volt időm. Ezen kívül szeretek főzni, szeretek nagyokat kirándulni, úszni…

- Strandon? - nézett rám Spencer rosszallón.

- Úgy érted, az óceánban? - tűnődtem el. - Nem túl sűrűn jártam a partvidéken. És a strand pancsolásra való, nem úszásra.

- Igaz - hagyta rám.

- Nem szereted az óceánt?

- Az óceánnal semmi bajom - tiltakozott. - Csak a strandokat nem szeretem. Több száz embert összezsúfolódik egy abszolút ingerszegény környezetben, ahol ráadásul a sirályok mindenféle betegséget terjesztenek…

- Az emberek lazítani járnak a strandra, Spence, és nem azért, mert ingergazdagnak tartják.

- Lehet - vont vállat, és láttam rajta, hogy nem igazán győztem meg. Tulajdonképpen én sem szeretem a strandokat, úgyhogy nem is erőltettem, ő pedig visszatért a korábbi kérdéshez. - És még mit szeretsz?

- Szeretek kertészkedni - tűnődtem még el. - Bár egy lakásban nem sok lehetőségem van, de azért majd néhány virágot beszerzek. A vegasi virágaimat nekiadtam a szomszédoknak. Az már igazán nem fért volna be a kocsiba. De képesek otthonossá varázsolni a lakást.

- Igaz - bólintott rá. - De nálam csak kipusztulnának, mikor egy hétig nem vagyok itthon.

- Jogos. De talán ez is változni fog.

- Remélem igen - mosolygott rám, és abban a pillanatban megszólalt a csengő. Észre sem vettem, hogy így elrepült az idő, és máris éjfél van. Spencer adott egy puszit, aztán elsétált ajtót nyitni.

JJ, és ez alkalommal Will is jókedvűnek tűntek, láttam rajtuk, hogy még szívesen maradtak volna a partin, csak nem akartak visszaélni a jóindulatunkkal.

- Tudom, hogy már késő van, és már itt sem vagyunk, de… kérhetek egy pohár vizet? - sandított rám JJ.

- Persze, gyere! - indultam el a konyhába, és JJ jött utánam.

- És meddig maradsz? - kérdezte, miközben töltöttem neki egy pohár vizet. Nem válaszoltam, csak egy sanda mosollyal rápillantottam. - Neee… ideköltöztél? - kerekedtek ki a szemei miközben rám vigyorgott.

- Hát nem… konkrétan ide, de… két emelettel lejjebb - ismertem be.

- Hú, ez szuper! Hát… Isten hozott!

- Köszi - nevettem vele.

- Akkor mostantól meg kell gondolnom, kire bízhatom Henryt. Nem szúrhatjuk el mindig az estéteket.

- Ugyan… tényleg nem gond. Nagyon nyugodt baba, csak egyszer ébredt fel egész este. És… annyira aranyos…

- Egyszer biztos lesz nektek is - mosolygott rám JJ, mire egészen zavarba jöttem, majdnem úgy, ahogy Spencer szokott. Pedig megfordult már a fejemben a gondolat, sőt, beszéltünk is róla.

- Igen, biztosan - hagytam JJ-re. - Tudod… ha lány lesz, Spence… Jennifernek szeretné hívni.

- Tényleg? - nézett rám egészen meghatottan.

- Igen.

- És ha fiú lesz?

- Akkor én adok neki nevet. Így egyeztünk meg.

- Ez jó. Tudtok kompromisszumot kötni. Ez fontos.

- Tudom. De Spencerrel nagyon könnyű kompromisszumot kötni.

- Igen, de ne hidd, hogy mindenkinek! - somolygott.

- Gondolom - nevettem el magam.

- Jól van… most nem tartunk fel tovább benneteket… de… feltétlenül el kell mesélned mindent! - mondta szigorúan. - A többiekkel szoktunk egy-egy csajos estét tartani… okvetlenül el kell jönnöd legközelebb!

- Rendben, majd szóljatok! - bólintottam rá, és visszasétáltunk a fiúkhoz.

JJ még vagy háromszor megköszönte, hogy vigyáztunk Henryre, de aztán elköszöntek, és Spencer kikísérte őket.

- Hosszú volt ez a nap is - néztem rá, mikor visszajött.

- Igen. Hogy állsz a csomagolással?

- Kezd emberi formája lenni a helynek - gondoltam végig, és egy egészen bizakodó mosoly tűnt fel az arcomon.

- Akkor jó. Mész tusolni?

- Nem hoztam fel a pizsamámat - sandítottam rá.

- A tegnapi póló még ott van a párnádon, ha megfelel.

- Tökéletes - mosolyogtam rá, majd fogtam a pólót és bevonultam a fürdőszobába. Gyorsan letusoltam, és közben a gondolataim visszakanyarodtak az este felmerült témák köré.

Még akkor is ezeken kattogott az agyam, mikor váltottunk egy puszit, és Spencer is elment fürödni. Nem voltam igazán álmos, így kiálltam az erkélyajtóba nézelődni, és közben tovább tűnődtem. Egy negyed órával később Spencer megállt mellettem.

- Jössz lefeküdni?

- Persze, csak elgondolkodtam…

- Elmondod? - sandított rám.

- Csak azon, hogy… szóval, mikor azt kérdezted, hogy miket szeretek csinálni… szóval csupa hétköznapi dolgot soroltam fel… számodra biztos szürke és unalmas dolgokat. Valami olyasmit kellett volna mondanom, hogy az univerzum keletkezésén szoktam gondolkodni, vagy a nanorészecskéken…

- Az univerzum keletkezése már lerágott csont. Évezredek óta vitatkoznak rajta fizikusok, filozófusok és teológusok. A legtöbb csak a valóságtól elrugaszkodott találgatás, egyik elméletet sem tudták bebizonyítani. A nanorészecskékkel kapcsolatban pedig jobban tennénk, ha békén hagynánk őket, mert saját magunk alatt vágjuk a fát, és nagyon nagyot fogunk esni - csóválta meg a fejét Spencer. - Ami pedig a kedvteléseidet illeti… azt nem ígérem, hogy sokszor fogok veled főzni, de ha időnként kiveszed a kezemből a filozófiakönyvet és kirángatsz a természetbe, még hálás is leszek. Feltéve, ha nem bánod, hogy kiselőadást fogok tartani a környék állat- és növényvilágáról, geológiájáról és időjárásáról. Esetleg a történelméről.

- Egyáltalán nem fogom bánni - nevettem el magam. - Kifejezetten érdekel a környék geológiája, a történelméről nem is beszélve.

- Gondolom - nevetett velem Spencer. - De most feküdjünk le, késő van már - sandított az órára, ami hajnali fél kettőt mutatott.

Bebújtunk az ágyba, kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem Spencer mellett, és próbáltam aludni, de a mozgalmas nap és az este még mindig bennem pörgött.

- Karen - szólalt meg nem sokkal később Spencer suttogva. Talán nem akart felébreszteni, ha már alszom.

- Igen?

- Te legalább annyit aggódsz, mint én, ha nem többet.

- Mire gondolsz? - emeltem fel a fejem.

- Amiatt, hogy mit gondolok rólad.

- Bocs - nevettem el magam szégyellősen. - Csak… néha tényleg aggaszt…

- Hogy zseni vagyok - fejezte be helyettem a mondatot.

- Igen.

- Tudod… lehet, hogy száznyolcvanhetes az IQ-m, de hogy nem tudnék megfőzni egy kétfogásos vacsorát, abban biztos lehetsz. Mindenben kétbalkezes vagyok, ami gyakorlati feladat. És lehet, hogy elméletben tudnék veled kertészkedni, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy tudnám, egy rózsabokornak melyik felén kellene nekiállni, és valószínűleg nem is élné túl, ha megpróbálkoznék vele. És lehet, hogy kívülről tudom a statisztikai évkönyvet, de ha valami elromlik a lakásban, nem tudnám megjavítani, míg szerintem te minden további nélkül. Nekem még egy villanykörtét is komoly erőfeszítés kicserélni, hiába tudom könnyedén kiszámolni minden fizikai jellemzőjét. Szóval… ami az előnyöm… az egyben a hátrányom is - vont vállat. - Emiatt egy pillanatig sem kell aggódnod.

- Tudom, de mégis…

- El tudsz így fogadni? - fogta meg félénken a kezem.

- Spencer - könyököltem fel. - Engem egy másodpercig sem az zavar, hogy te ilyen vagy… magam miatt aggódom… hogy nem… vagyok elég jó hozzád… vagy mit tudom én… hogy unalmas vagyok neked, hogy nem tudok olyan magasröptű dolgokról beszélgetni.

- Hidd el, én sem sokat töprengek az univerzum keletkezésén - rázta meg a fejét. - Sokkal földhözragadtabb gondolatok foglalkoztatnak. Sokkal jobban szeretnék rájönni… a skizofrénia gyógymódjára, mint arra, hogy volt-e ősrobbanás vagy sem.

- De akkor miért nem az orvosi egyetemre jársz?

- Mert az egész embert igényel, ami a munkám mellett nem kivitelezhető. A munkámat pedig szeretem. Nem tudnám elképzelni, hogy mást csináljak. Ez az életem.

- Értem.

- És különben is… te mondtad… hogy nem szabad mindent elemeire bontani… én mindent így látok… mindent lebontok elemi részecskékig. Nekem így működik az agyam. Jó lesz egy kicsit a te szemeden keresztül az egészet látni.

- Szóval te nem… egy rétet látsz magad előtt, hanem az ott fellelhető állat- és növényvilágot, meg a kőzeteket?

- Valahogy úgy.

- Hm… majd megpróbáljuk összerakni a mozaikot.

- Próbáljuk - bólintott rá. - De visszatérve a kiindulási pontunkra. Van értelme arról győzködnöm, hogy butaság miatt aggódsz?

- Ezt a kérdést már én is feltettem neked - sandítottam rá.

- Azért annak több alapja van - komorodott el.

- Nem igaz.

- Karen!

- Na jó, de csak egy fél százalékkal - mondtam, de már nem is válaszolt, csak elhúzta a száját. - Jó, mindketten butaságon aggódunk. Kiegyezünk ebben?

- Nem - mondta durcásan.

- Pedig… tudod, mit mondott JJ?

- Mit?

- Hogy nagyon fontos, hogy tudjunk kompromisszumot kötni. És én azt mondtam, hogy veled nagyon könnyű…

- Tényleg? - méregetett.

- Igen. Veled nagyon könnyű közös nevezőre jutni.

- Ez most vesztegetés.

- Igen, az - bólintottam rá. - Hagyod magad?

- De csak ideiglenesen - húzta el a száját.

- Oké, legyen - nevettem el magam, és visszahajtottam a fejem a vállára. Még sokáig éreztem Spencer lélegzésén, hogy nem alszik, és én sem igazán tudtam. Hajnali hármat kongatott egy közeli templom harangja, mire lecsillapodtak annyira a gondolataim, hogy végre el tudjak aludni.


	12. Chapter 12

- Nem kellett volna még visszavinned a kocsit - sóhajtottam, mikor másnap délelőtt a bevásárlóközpontban bóklásztunk Spencerrel, és már alaposan megtöltöttük a bevásárlókocsit. - Így hívhatunk taxit.

- Ha tudtam volna, hogy világháborús éhínségre készülsz, még két napra elkértem volna - bólintott rá Spencer is. Látszott rajta, hogy nem sűrűn fordul meg ilyen helyen, mint élelmiszerbolt, de azért hűségesen jött velem.

- Ez mind kell - állítottam határozottan, mire Spencer megtorpant.

- A statisztikák szerint azoknak az élelmiszereknek, amiket a háziasszonyok felhalmoznak a háztartásokban, legalább harminc százaléka felbontás nélkül kidobásra kerül, mivel lejár a szavatosságuk még az előtt, hogy egyáltalán megkezdenék - nézett rám azzal a rendíthetetlen magabiztossággal, amivel mindig sorolta a statisztikai adatokat. - Ezzel átlagosan 53 dollárt dobnak ki egy hónapban, amit ha mondjuk egy évig félretennének, már… - folytatta volna, de ez alkalommal nem hagytam meghatni magam.

- Lehet, hogy a statisztika ezt mondja - vontam vállat félbeszakítva Spencer fejtegetését -, de neked halvány fogalmad sincs, milyen bosszantó, mikor a főzés kellős közepén akadsz el, mert valami nincs otthon.

- Erről tényleg nincs - ismerte be. - De szerény becsléseim szerint ebből, amit összeszedtél legalább három hétig meg lehet élni.

- Nem is áll szándékomban túl sűrűn ekkora bevásárlást csinálni - nyugtattam meg. - Tudod, ezeket a dolgokat azért hívják tartós élelmiszernek, mert megveszed, és sokáig felhasználható - ugrattam, de csak csóválta a fejét. Mikor végeztünk tényleg hívtunk egy taxit, és közös erővel cipeltük fel a szerzeményeimet a lakásba.

Végül úgy döntöttünk, hogy a vacsorát kicsit előbbre hozzuk, és mikor hazaértünk neki is álltunk főzni. Spenceren láttam, hogy nincs sok kedve tevőlegesen is segíteni, de már annak örültem, hogy ott volt velem. Végül aztán a terveimről kezdett faggatni.

- Azt hiszem, holnap megnézem azt a gyerekotthont, amiről beszéltünk - tűnődtem el, de ahogy közeledett a konkrét cselekvés időpontja, kezdett megmutatkozni rajtam az ilyen helyzetekben rám törő önbizalomhiány.

- Tényleg lenne kedved hozzá? - faggatott Spencer.

- Igen, ehhez lenne a legtöbb kedvem. Bár biztos nagyon más lesz, mint a korábbi betegeim. Eddig felnőttekkel foglalkoztam, de ők gyerekek. Még egészen kicsik is vannak köztük, úgy láttam a honlapjukon.

- Van néhány könyvem a témáról - tűnődött el Spencer. - A gyerekkori autizmusról és a Down-szindrómáról is. Majd lehozom.

- Kösz - bólintottam rá. - De számíts arra, hogy nekem néhány nap kell, hogy végigrágjam őket.

- Addig marad nálad, ameddig kell - nyugtatott meg. - Én szó szerint felmondom akármelyiket - nevette el magát -, nem kell hozzá újraolvasnom. És beszélgethetünk is róla, úgy jobban megmarad.

- Ez igaz. De előtte had ássam bele magam a témába, úgy talán nem lesz behozhatatlan előnyöd - ugrattam.

- Rendben, kapsz három napot - vigyorgott. - Aztán vitára bocsátjuk a témát.

- Oké - vettem fel az elém hajított kesztyűt. - Addig te csak idézd fel az emlékeidet, mert a végén még megverlek!

- Hm… - tűnődött el vigyorogva. - Szeretem a kihívásokat!

- Akkor ezt a hagymát felapríthatod - toltam elé a vágódeszkát. - A kihívás, hogy közben maradj egy darabban! - ugrattam, mire még nevettünk egy sort, de aztán nagy nehezen nekilátott a munkának, én pedig egy percig mosolyogva figyeltem, aztán visszatértem a saját teendőimhez.

Végül Spencer határozottan elégedett volt a vacsorával, így nem minősítette elfecsérelt időnek mindazt, amit a konyhában töltöttünk. Miután rendbe hoztuk a csatateret, ami a főzés eredménye volt, felsétáltunk hozzá, és előkerítette nekem az ígért könyveket. Én belekezdtem az egyikbe, ő pedig leült a gépéhez, hogy megírjon valami iskolai feladatot.

Másnap, miután Spencer elindult dolgozni, próbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat.

Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy először inkább telefonálok, ahelyett, hogy váratlanul beállítok. Nem biztos, hogy jó benyomást keltene, ha felbukkanok a semmiből. Végül egészen normálisnak tűntek, és megbeszéltük, hogy tízre bemehetek egy interjúra. Mivel tíz óra nem volt messze, és nekem halvány fogalmam sem volt, hogy fogok bejutni a városba, gyorsan összekaptam magam, és útnak indultam. Reménykedtem benne, hogy minél előbb lesz kocsim, és úgy már sokkal könnyebb lesz. Kihagyhatom a reggeli tolongást, az átszállásokat, és minden egyéb bosszankodást.

Persze kis híján elkéstem, mert az egyik metró épp az orrom előtt száguldott el, így csak gyorsan végigsimítottam a hajamon, mielőtt beléptem volna a patinás, régi épületbe, aztán vettem egy nagy levegőt, hogy bátorságot merítsek, és odaléptem a portáshoz útbaigazítást kérni.

Ahogy sétáltam fel a legfelső emeletre, egy tízévesforma kislány futott oda hozzám, és bár beszélni nem igazán tudott, megmutatta nekem a babáját. Megsimogattam a baba fejét, aztán a kislányét is, majd miután egy gondozó elvezette a kicsit, folytattam az utam.

Közben felmértem, hogy bár az épület szépen tisztán és rendben van tartva, ráférne már egy felújítás, amire valószínűleg nincs keret. Úgy tűnt, inkább a gyerekekre fordítják azt a minimális összeget, ami a rendelkezésükre áll.

A torkomban dobogó szívvel kopogtam be az igazgatói irodába, még akkor is, ha a telefonban az igazgatónő nagyon kedvesnek mutatkozott. Miután beengedett és leültetett az íróasztalával szembeni székre, még egyszer előadtam neki a jövetelem okát. Ezúttal is nagyon szívélyes volt, alaposan áttanulmányozta a bizonyítványaimat, aztán hosszasan elbeszélgettünk a gyerekekről is. Végül ő is rámutatott arra, hogy ezekkel a gyerekekkel kissé másképp kell foglalkozni, mint a mentális betegségekben szenvedő felnőttekkel, de mivel láthatta rajtam a hajlandóságot, hogy beletanuljak a dolgokba, nem találta olyan egetrengető hiányosságnak az ebbéli tapasztalatom hiányát. Láttam rajta némi tépelődést, miközben megígérte, hogy megbeszéli a dolgot a kollégákkal, és néhány napon belül értesíteni fog a döntés eredményéről. Úgy éreztem, hogy elnyertem a tetszését, és szívesen alkalmazna, de egyéb, minden valószínűség szerint anyagi problémák alaposabb megfontolásra kényszerítik. Mindenesetre megköszöntem neki, hogy meghallgatott, és fontolóra veszi a jelentkezésemet, aztán elköszöntem tőle.

Miközben kifelé sétáltam a házból, itt-ott megálltam, el nézegettem az udvaron játszó gyerekeket, és a velük foglalkozó ápolókat, aztán tényleg elhagytam az épületet.

Hogy egy kicsit hagyjam feloldódni a feszültségemet, sétáltam egy keveset a környéken, aztán letelepedtem egy parkba, és csak nézelődtem egy órát, aztán indultam csak el haza.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy beléptem a lakásba, megcsörrent a mobilom. Reménykedtem benne, hogy Spencer az, de ismeretlen volt a szám a kijelzőn.

- Karen Sealer - szóltam bele.

- Itt az FBI - válaszolt egy szigorú női hang, ami ismerős volt ugyan, de nem tudtam volna eldönteni, hogy Garcia vagy Emily, csak azt tudtam, hogy biztos nem JJ.

- Miben segíthetek? - kérdeztem, és próbáltam komoly maradni.

- Szeretném közölni önnel, hogy péntek este köteles megjelenni egy kihallgatáson! - mondta szigorúan.

- Mikor és hol?

- Hétkor a viselkedéskutató egység irodájában. A címet majd elküldöm a mobiljára.

- De… hogy jutok be?

- A portás tudni fogja, hogy jön. Csak jelentkezzen be, és keresse Jareau ügynököt!

- Rendben - egyeztem bele. - És… szükségem lesz ügyvédre?

- Nem, hacsak nem akar valami nagyon-nagyon perverz dolgot beismerni - mondta a másik fél, és mivel már alig-alig tudta ő is elfojtani a vigyorgását, szinte száz százalékig biztos voltam benne, hogy Garcia az. És abban is, hogy a másik két lány ott sutyorog körülötte.

- Ilyesmiről még nincs tudomásom - tiltakoztam. - És… számítsak negyvennyolc óra előzetes letartóztatásra?

- Ha okos lesz, és együttműködik velünk, reggel már hazamehet.

- Akkor már csak egy kérdésem lenne… mi van, ha nem kapok kimenőt? - mosolyogtam magamban.

- Erről majd a központ gondoskodik - biztosított.

- Rendben. Ott leszek - nevettem el magam.

- Remek. Akkor, viszlát pénteken! - köszönt el, én pedig kuncogva letettem a telefont.

Kellemes érzés volt, hogy így befogadtak, odahaza Vegasban még a saját kollégáim sem voltak ilyen kedvesek hozzám. Úgy tűnt, hogy minden szempontból megérte továbblépnem, és kíváncsian vártam a péntek estét.

Mikor Spencer este hazaért a suliból, észrevette, hogy kissé szórakozott vagyok, és szóvá is tette a dolgot.

- Lehet, hogy pénteken este… vagy inkább szombaton hajnalban szükségem lesz arra, hogy letedd értem az óvadékot - ugrattam, mire értetlenül nézett rám.

- Mire készülsz?

- A lányok meghívtak egy csajos buliba.

- Ajaj… emlékszem még, hogy néztek ki a legutóbbi ilyen után - nézett rám aggódva. - Két napig nem vették le a napszemüveget, még odabent sem.

- Hát… esetemben ilyesmi miatt nem kell aggódnod. Én alkohol nélkül is jól tudom érezni magam egy ilyen bulin.

- Azért én aggódom - ölelt át. - Jól ismerem az FBI feliratú igazolvány kényszerítő hatását - mondta mosolyogva. - Nem beszélve a lányok rábeszélőkéjéről.

- Majd szerzek egy jó ügyvédet - mosolyodtam el én is. - Vacsizunk?

Spencer vett egy nagy levegőt és körülnézett.

- Mi az? - kérdeztem gyanakodva.

- Szokatlan, hogy… valaki gondoskodik rólam - ismerte be.

- Pedig én szeretek gondoskodni rólad - biztosítottam. - Bár… ha majd én is elkezdek dolgozni, kicsit szorosabb lesz az időbeosztásom.

- Meg fogjuk oldani - biztosított, aztán eszébe jutott valami. - Megkértem Morgant, hogy segítsen majd nekünk autót venni. Én a saját megérzéseimre nem hagyatkoznék.

- Igazából én sem - sóhajtottam. - Sosem vettem még egyedül kocsit. Biztos rám sóznának valami roncsot egy fél vagyonért.

- Én is így vagyok - látta be Spencer, bár láttam az arcán, hogy kínos neki, hogy pasi létére nem ért az autókhoz. - Ezért is kértem segítséget.

- És Morgan jól ért a kocsikhoz?

- Ha hallanád, milyen vérre menő vitákat folytatnak Rossival…

- Akkor miért nem Rossit kérted meg?

- Azért, mert őt nem tudnád meggyőzni, hogy nem egy éjfekete csillogó luxuslimuzint szeretnél bőrüléssel, hanem egy hétköznapi használatra való praktikus autót, amit meg tudsz fizetni.

- Hm… igazad van, inkább Morgan - nevettem el magam. - Remélem, pár napon belül erre sort keríthetünk.

- Amint sikerül eladnod a házad - bólintott rá Spence. - De már előre nézegetheted a hirdetéseket.

- Igaz. Majd holnap feltúrom a netet. Úgyis azt mondták ma, hogy kell néhány nap, amíg elbírálják a jelentkezésemet, és majd utána értesítenek. Addig ráérek böngészni. Majd veszek néhány újságot is, és talán mire kezdhetek, tényleg lesz kocsim.

Spencernek leesett, hogy elfeledkezett erről, így bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Meg sem kérdeztem, hogy ment - húzta el a száját.

- Más járt a fejedben - léptem oda hozzá, és adtam neki egy puszit. - És én is eltereltem a figyelmedet.

- Szóval? Hogy ment?

- Tulajdonképpen egész jól. Szükségük lenne emberre, ez jól látszott… csak azt hiszem, anyagilag nincsenek túl jól eleresztve. Úgy érzem, nem a képesítéseimet és az ajánlólevelemet fogják vizsgálgatni ebben a két-három napban, hanem azt találgatják, hol spórolják meg a fizetésemet. Ami persze épp ebből kifolyólag nem lesz túl sok. És ahogy azt sejtettem, kell néhány új képesítés.

- Megoldjuk - mosolygott rám Spencer. - Mindkettőt. És addigra kocsid is lesz.

- Húúú, Spencer Reid éppen optimista? Hova kell felírni? - ugrattam, mire elnevette magát.

- Igenis optimista vagyok! - állította. - Majd meglátod!

- Oké, elhiszem - bólintottam rá, és loptam tőle egy puszit. - Csináltam vacsorát. Bár azt nem tudom, szereted-e az olasz konyhát, de összedobtam egy spagettit. Ne mondd, hogy nem szereted… - húztam el a számat, mikor láttam, hogy valamin tűnődik.

- De, szeretem - nyugtatott meg. - Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy ha már az autóvásárlásból kihagytuk Rossit, az olasz gasztronómia területén igazi nagymester…

- Akkor, majd ha legközelebb összefutunk, kifaggatom. De most moss kezet, és együnk!

- Jól van, megyek már! - nevette el magát Spence, így néhány percen belül enni kezdtünk.

Közben alaposan kifaggatott arról, milyennek találtam leendő munkahelyem, és milyennek érzem az esélyeimet. Próbáltam én is optimistán hozzáállni a dolgokhoz, és kezdtem igazán hinni abban, hogy minden szempontból jó üzletet csináltam a költözéssel.

~~ o ~~

Péntek este nem túl nyugodt szívvel léptem be az FBI épületébe. A recepciónál ülő háromajtós szekrény szúrós pillantása sem segített a dolgon, de ha már beólálkodtam, kénytelen voltam megszólalni, mert várakozón nézett rám.

- Jó estét! - léptem közelebb hozzá, és próbáltam egy mosolyszerűséget erőltetni a képemre. - Karen Sealer vagyok, és Jareau ügynököt keresem a Viselkedéskutató Egységtől.

A pasi még méregetett pár másodpercig, aztán a kezébe vett egy hosszú listát, és tanulmányozni kezdte. Mikor megtalálta a nevemet bólintott, majd a kezembe nyomott egy nyomtatványt.

- Töltse ki! - morogta, mire gyorsan ráfirkantottam a kért adatokat. - Kilencedik emelet - bökte még oda, miközben egy látogatói kártyát nyomott a kezembe, és a fejével a liftek felé biccentett.

- Köszönöm! - mondtam neki, majd elslisszoltam onnan.

Mikor a kilencediken kiszálltam a liftből, hogy, hogy nem, Morgannel találtam szembe magam.

- Nicsak, nicsak - vigyorgott rám. - Kit látnak szemeim!

- Szia, Morgan! - nevettem el magam én is.

- A szépfiú már nincs bent - ugratott.

- Tudom, órája van. Valami rém unalmas filozófia - fintorogtam nevetve.

- Akkor mi járatban?

- A lányok beidéztek kihallgatásra - vigyorogtam.

- Au - nevette el magát ő is. - Remélem, bírod a kemény bulikat.

- Majd igyekszem.

- Megnéznélek benneteket holnap is. Amúgy… mikor is veszünk autót? - tűnődött el.

- Mondjuk a hétvégén?

- Részemről oké - gondolt utána. - Holnap este randim van, de egyébként szabad vagyok. Persze csak ha nem jön közbe semmi. Majd hívjatok!

- Rendben! - bólintottam rá, és kuncogva néztem, ahogy beszáll a liftbe, majd arrafele indultam, ahonnan őt láttam kijönni.

Az ajtón át egy nagyobb helyiségbe léptem be, ahol már csak Emily ült az egyik asztalnál. Mikor beléptem felnézett.

- Helló! Gyere csak! - mosolygott rám.

- Szia! - léptem közelebb hozzá.

- Mindjárt jönnek a többiek is. JJ még Hotchnál van, de szerintem tíz perc és végeznek. Addig szokd a helyet - kuncogott továbbra is.

- És… hol a kihallgatószoba? - kérdeztem gyanakodva.

- Van belőle pár - erőltetett némileg több komolyságot magára Emily. - De úgy vélem, esetedben többre megyünk, ha valami kötetlenebb környezetet keresünk a kihallgatáshoz.

- Szerintem is - értettem egyet lelkesen. - De nem hoztam ügyvédet.

- Ugyan, JJ-nél jobb ügyvédet úgysem találtál volna. Ő majd vigyáz rád, ha Garciával elszalad a ló.

- Huhhh… ez megnyugtatóan hangzik - játszottam meg a megkönnyebbültet, mikor JJ feltűnt az egyik iroda ajtajában.

- Helló! - mosolygott rám. - Bocs a késésért. Csak összeszedem a cuccom, és mehetünk Garciáért - mondta és elsietett, de közben Emily is kikapcsolta a gépét, és szedelőzködni kezdett.

Körülnéztem az irodában, míg a lányok készülődtek, de nem fogott meg túlságosan. Rideg volt és személytelen, látszott rajta, hogy a csapat az ideje nagy részét terepen tölti, és csak addig vannak idebent, amíg megírják egy-egy esetről a jelentést.

Néhány perccel később újra előkerült JJ, és elindultunk, hogy előkerítsük Garciát is.

Emily épp csak bekukkantott a szőke technikuslány irodájába, de mivel az élénken gesztikulálva vitatkozott valakivel a telefonban, csak beintett neki, és visszavonult.

- Ezek a pasik! - lépett ki Garcia szemforgatva az irodájából. - Képtelenek megérteni, hogy egy lánynak van magánélete - csicseregte, mire a másik kettő elnevette magát.

- Lehet, hogy Kevin még emlékszik a múltkorira? - vigyorgott JJ.

- Ugyan, nem volt a múltkor semmi - vont vállat Garcia, mire a másik kettő csak tovább kuncogott.

- Akkor vacsi? - vetette fel Emily.

- Persze, lefoglaltam az asztalt - bólintott rá Garcia. - Már mehetünk is - javasolta, mire mind rábólintottunk, és kifele indultunk.

A recepción még kijelentkeztem a morcos portásnál, aztán a parkolóban egy nagy fekete furgon mellett álltunk meg.

- Félelmetes, mi? - nézett rám Garcia.

- Volt időm megszokni az elmúlt napokban - vontam vállat. - Egy darabig nem lesz kilométerhiányom, az biztos - mondtam, majd beszálltunk és indítottunk. - Nem kapcsolunk villogót? - kérdeztem.

- Ha nem itthon lennénk, simán - nevette el magát Emily, aki vezetett. - De Quantico kis város, hétfőn Hotch azzal fogadna, hogy Strauss lekapta a tíz körméről, mert az emberei szirénázva száguldoznak a városban.

- Oké, nehogy baj legyen - húztam be a nyakam. - Hova megyünk vacsizni?

- A környék legjobb olasz éttermébe - sandított hátra JJ.

- Csak Rossinak el ne áruld! - vigyorgott Garcia. - Nincs túl jó véleménnyel a helyről.

- Pedig jó a kaja - tette hozzá Emily, és az út hátralévő részében arról meséltek, hogy mit szoktak enni, és mit ajánlanak nekem.

Mikor letelepedtünk az asztalunkhoz, a lányok nem is kértek étlapot, csak rendeltek, sőt még nekem is, úgy, hogy én még csak szóhoz sem jutottam. Már itt próbáltak rábeszélni egy pohár borra, de nem hagytam magam. Mikor azonban a pincér elvonult, várakozón néztek rám.

- És most mesélj! - vette fel a szigorú arcát Garcia.

- Mit szeretnél tudni?

- Mindent!

- Nem tudok részletes beismerő vallomást tenni, ha nem tudom, mi a vád - nyomtam el egy mosolyt.

- Ideköltöztél a másodrendű gyanúsítotthoz - szűkült össze Emily szeme.

- Ez az információ nem teljesen helytálló - ráztam meg a fejem. - Bár a házszám stimmel, a többi nem igaz. Nem tudom, honnan van az értesülés, de… - sandítottam JJ-re.

- Tudod, ha mondasz valakinek valamit, akkor a sor végére sokszor már teljesen más információ jut el - nevette el magát a lány.

- Ez tény - hagytam rá.

- Szóval nem költöztél hozzá? - nézett rám csalódottan Garcia. - És a kezedet se kérte meg?

- Jó ég, dehogy - tört ki belőlem a nevetés.

- A fenébe - húzta el a száját.

- Szerintem Spence frászt kapott volna, ha egyből hozzá költözöm. Én meg attól, ha máris megkérte volna a kezem - nevettem tovább.

- Mit mondanál? - faggatott Emily.

- Nem tudom - tűnődtem el mosolyogva. - Valószínűleg igent. De ettől ez még nem valószínű, hogy a közeljövőben megtörténik. Mindkettőnknek szokni kell néhány gondolatot, aztán majd továbbléphetünk.

- És sikerült már beilleszkedned? - terelte JJ normálisabb témák felé a társalgást.

- A környéket már felfedeztem, üzleteket, ilyesmit. És megpályáztam egy állást - ismertem be, ami felettébb kíváncsivá tette őket, így erről kezdtünk beszélgetni. Egy idő után kiderült, hogy mindhárman végeznek önkéntes munkát, Garcia például önsegítő csoportot vezet. Fel nem foghattam, hogy a rengeteg munkájuk mellett hol van még erre is idejük, de ugyanakkor az is átjött, hogy mindhárman nagyon segítőkészek és önzetlenek, így teljesen beleillett a képbe minden új információ, amit megtudtam róluk.

Miután megérkezett a vacsoránk kissé akadozott a beszélgetés, de azért faggattak tovább. Időnként viccesebbre vették, mondván nem értik, hogy tudom elviselni Spencert öt percnél tovább, de mikor azt találtam mondani, hogy roppant szexinek találom, mikor levegővétel nélkül felmondja a statisztikai évkönyvet, kitört belőlük a röhögés. Végül úgy döntöttem, visszafordítom a kérdést, hogy ők hogy állnak párkapcsolat terén.

- Férj, gyerek, úgyis tudod - mosolygott rám JJ.

- Informatikus - forgatta meg a szemét Garcia.

- Macska - vont vállat Emily, mire én kuncogtam egy sort, de azért ők is meséltek magukról néhány dolgot, míg be nem fejeztük a vacsorát. Nem sokkal később azonban úgy döntöttek, hogy ideje továbbállnunk, és bármennyire is tiltakoztam, kifizették az én számlámat is.

Mikor kisétáltunk az étteremből, rám testálták az autót, mondván én vagyok az egyetlen, aki még szín józan, bár beígérték, hogy ez már nem sokáig lesz így, majd JJ irányítása mellett átevickéltünk a városon, és egy kellemesnek ígérkező bár előtt parkoltuk le a furgont.

Itt már nem úsztam meg a koktélozást a lányokkal, akik közben tovább kérdezősködtek.

Alapvetően megkérdőjelezték, hogy van-e értelme külön laknunk Spencerrel, és hozzá hasonlóan nem igazán értették az aggályaimat, amik erre a döntésre késztettek. Bár Garcia szerint néhány középkori filozófiakönyvvel is meg kellene osztanom a közös ágyunkat, de úgy gondoltam, Spencer nem vetné a szememre, ha éjszakára az íróasztalára száműzném a könyveket. Ebben a többiek nem voltan ennyire biztosak, de nem hagytam magam eltéríteni a meggyőződésemtől.

Éjfél után már arról is meg voltak győződve, hogy Spence a kapcsolatok terén is a filozófia könyvből merítni a tapasztalatait, és kaptam néhány ezzel kapcsolatos pikáns beszólást, de nem vettem magamra. Inkább visszavágtam, főleg Garciának, aki a legvérmesebben ugratott, hogy inkább merítsen Spencer a filozófiakönyvből, mint valami érthetetlen számítógépes programozásból, mondván a filozófiában legalább van valami romantika.

Na, több sem kellett nekik, mint hogy egy lapon emlegettem Spencert a romantika szóval, jó ideig nem hagytak békén, hogy bizonyítsam be nekik, hogy Spencer Reid képes romantikus lenni. Másfél óra, és még egy koktél elfogyasztása után aztán kénytelenek voltak belátni, hogy van Spencernek egy olyan oldala, amit ők eddig nem is ismertek. Ezt a tényt örömmel nyugtáztam, így végül három óra körül már mint régi barátnők köszöntünk el egymástól, és mindannyian hazataxiztunk.

Korábban próbáltam lebeszélni arról Spencert, hogy az éjszaka közepén felébresszem, de nem hagyta magát. Persze még ennek ellenére sem akartam túlságosan sokat zörögni nála, úgyhogy először hazamentem és gyorsan letusoltam, csak utána mentem át hozzá, és bújtam be mellé az ágyba.

- Minden rendben? – ölelt át félálomban.

- Persze – nyugtattam meg, és adtam neki egy puszit. – Aludj csak!

- Jól érezted magad? – könyökölt fel inkább.

- Igen. Aranyosak a lányok. Főleg néhány koktél után – vigyorogtam.

- Képzelem – fürkészett Spence.

- Nos, mi a meglátása, Dr. Reid? Jól bírtam a bulit? – ugrattam, hisz azért még én is spicces voltam egy kicsit.

- Rosszabbra számítottam – vallotta be.

- Nos… a többiek valóban rosszabbul néznek ki – vontam vállat.

- Akkor te vagy jobban bírod náluk, vagy tényleg ellenálltál az FBI-os igazolványnak.

- Inkább az utóbbi. Bár ez alkalommal megúsztam, hogy az orrom alá dugják. De ha megiszom mindazt, amit ők, félig eszméletlenül hoznak haza – csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Azt azért inkább ne – sóhajtott Spence.

- Nekem sem az volt a célom, ne aggódj! – nyugtattam meg. – És most aludj! Nem is kellett volna felébresszelek!

- Örülök, hogy felébresztettél – mondta, és adott egy puszit. – Hiányoztál!

- Te is nekem – nevettem el magam. – De most már itt vagyok, úgyhogy alvás!

- Jól van, jól – morgolódott Spencer, de amikor közelebb bújtam hozzá, csak szorosan átölelt, és lassan elaludtunk.

Másnap jócskán benne voltunk már a délelőttben, mikor a telefonom csörgésére ébredtem. Spencer már nem volt mellettem, de ahogy felemeltem a fejem, láttam, hogy a gépénél ül, és valamiben eléggé el volt merülve, őt is a telefon zökkentette ki a munkából.

Feltápászkodtam az ágyból, és felvettem a telefont. A vegasi ingatlanos volt, és szerencsére jó hírt hozott, máris sikerült eladnia a házamat. Ez a tény Spencert is felvillanyozta, hisz azt jelentette, hogy valóban megejthetjük Morgannal az autóvásárlást a hétvégén, ahogy megbeszéltük. Még megígérte, hogy ebéd előtt egyeztet Morgannel, aztán visszasüllyedt a munkájába, én pedig elvonultam tusolni, hogy némi életet leheljek magamba.


	13. Chapter 13

Már egy hete megvolt az új kocsim, amit Morgan hosszas válogatás után választott ki nekem, és el is kezdtem dolgozni az új helyemen, mikor egyik délután kaptam egy sms-t Spencertől, hogy egy csúnya ügy elszólította őket valahova az államok másik végébe, így pár napig nem lesz itthon. Kicsit lelombozott a tény, és az, hogy még elköszönni sem volt lehetőségünk, de mivel épp kora délután volt, és a gyerekekkel kint voltunk az udvaron, hamar elterelték a figyelmemet. Egész délután játszottunk a kicsikkel, aztán vacsoráztunk, így legközelebb csak akkor jutott eszembe Spence hiánya, mikor kiléptem a nagykapun.

Egy nagy sóhajjal ültem be a kocsimba, és nem túl lelkesen hazahajtottam. Ezúttal a saját lakásomba vonultam vissza, pedig erre már napok óta nem volt példa, hisz minden lehetséges percet együtt töltöttünk Spencerrel. Még akkor is ragaszkodtunk ahhoz, hogy együtt legyünk, ha közben mindketten belemerültünk a saját munkánkba. Még ez is jobb volt úgy, hogy a közelemben tudhattam.

Jó időre belemerültem a Spencertől kapott szakkönyvekbe, hisz kellően felkészült akartam lenni arra az időre, mire vitára bocsátjuk a kérdést, ahogy ő fogalmazott. Persze tudtam, hogy így sincs esélyem ellene, még ha háromszor olvasnám is végig az egész könyvet, de azért nem akartam küzdelem nélkül feladni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hamarosan a hivatalos átképzésembe is bele kellett már vágnom, és némi előnnyel szerettem volna indulni.

Elég késő volt már, mikor meguntam, félredobtam a könyvet, gyorsan letusoltam, és bebújtam az ágyba. Borzasztóan hiányzott Spencer, így úgy döntöttem, hogy írok neki egy üzenetet. Eleinte aggódtam az ilyen dolgok miatt, de végül megnyugtatott, hogy üzenetet bármikor küldhetek neki, legfeljebb nem tud azonnal válaszolni, amit meg is értettem. Ezúttal is vártam egy tíz percet, de mivel nem jött válasz, inkább úgy döntöttem, mégis megpróbálok aludni.

Az éjszaka közepén ébredtem a telefonom csipogására. Spencer persze elfeledkezett a köztünk lévő időeltolódásról, de nem bántam. Jó érzés volt, hogy én is ugyanúgy hiányzom neki, így egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon gyorsan visszaaludtam.

A következő nap huszonnégy órás szolgálatba kezdtem. Nem bántam, otthon úgysem tudtam volna mit kezdeni magammal egyedül. A nappal persze gyorsan elment, hisz a gyerekekkel mindig foglalkozni kell, játszani, ebédelni, tanulgatni, de mikor a kollégák már hazamentek, és a gyerekek is az igazak álmát aludták, a gondolataim visszakanyarodtak Spencerhez. Vajon mit csinálhat éppen? Talán épp összedugják a fejüket a bizonyítékok felett? Vagy épp most fogják el a tettest? Bármi lehet, vontam le végül a következtetést, aztán eldőltem a kanapén a nővérszobában.

Az ember éjszakai ügyeletben persze éberen alszik, mint a nyúl, az egyik szeme és füle állandóan nyitva van, de azért lassan elbóbiskoltam, és kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal szunyókáltam is, míg reggel meg nem érkezett a váltás. Akkor aztán hazamentem, gyorsan ettem egy joghurtot, és ágyba tettem magam, hogy végre rendesen is tudjak pihenni.

A délelőtt közepén ébredtem a telefonom csörgésére. Azt hittem Spencer az, de csak JJ volt.

- Szia JJ! – szóltam bele még álmosan.

- Szia… nem akartalak felébreszteni – mentegetőzött a lány.

- Ugyan, nem érdekes. Mi újság?

- Karen… figyelj… - hezitált JJ, és ettől kezdett már rossz érzésem lenni. – Figyelj, szeretném, ha most nem ijednél meg nagyon…

- JJ, mi történt? – kérdeztem már türelmetlenül.

- Spencerre rálőttek.

- Micsoda? – ültem fel az ágyban reflexszerűen, ahogy meghűlt bennem a vér a hír hallatán. Azt hiszem pár hosszú másodpercig még levegőt sem tudtam venni az ijedtségtől. – Istenem… és… mi van vele?

- Nyugodj meg, csak a vállát érte a golyó.

- Eszemben sincs megnyugodni – pattantam ki az ágyból. – Azonnal odamegyek!

- Dehogy jössz! – szakított félbe határozottan JJ. – Spencer a lelkemre kötötte, hogy ne engedjelek idejönni.

- De ott a helyem mellette! – tiltakoztam.

- Karen! Már nem lesz semmi baj, túl van a műtéten, hamarosan felébred.

- Pont akkor kell ott lennem! Hol vagytok?

- Nem fogom elárulni – mondta JJ. – Spence leszedné a fejem. Nem akarja, hogy feleslegesen röpködj, nem egy olyan olcsó mulatság… és különben sem díjaznák az új munkahelyeden, ha már próbaidő alatt eltűnnél. Maradj szépen a fenekeden, és…

- JJ ez engem most nem érdekel! Mondd meg, hogy hol vagytok! Kérlek! – rimánkodtam neki, de aztán Morgan hangját hallottam a távolból.

- Add ide! – mondta JJ-nek, aztán meghallottam a hangját a telefonban.

- Karen, most veszel egy nagy levegőt, és szépen lehiggadsz, ahogy azt egy FBI ügynök barátnőjének kell, érted?

- Morgan…

- Érted? – kérdezte szigorúan, mire tényleg vettem egy nagy levegőt. – Ez az, kislány. Figyelj, itt leszek mellette… azt nem ígérem, hogy fogom a kezét, de vigyázok rá – próbált ugratni. – És amint felébredt hívlak, oké?

- Nem tűrsz ellentmondást, igaz? – morogtam, ahogy a homlokomat a hűs ablaküvegnek döntöttem, és próbáltam küzdeni a mélységes aggodalom ellen.

- Nem hát – nevette el magát Morgan.

- Akkor legalább mond már el, hogy mi van? Beleőrülök az aggodalomba, míg felébred!

- A bal vállába kapta a golyót – sóhajtott Morgan. – Pont a mellény szélénél. De a dokik már kiszedték, és azt mondták, teljesen komplikációmentes műtét volt. Két-három óra és felébred, holnap már úgy fut, mint a nyúl.

- Azért nem vagyok nyugodt.

- Gondolom – enyhült meg ő is. – Hamarosan hívlak, oké?

- Oké – adtam meg magam, és ahogy kinyomtam a telefont, leroskadtam az ágyam szélére.

Hosszú ideig csak ültem az ágyamon, és mozdulni sem bírtam. Igen, tudtam eddig is, hogy Spencer munkája veszélyes, de más gondolni rá, mint lehetőségre, és megint más szembenézni vele. Nem tudtam másra gondolni, csak Spencert láttam magam előtt egy kórházi ágyon feküdni, mindenféle infúziós csövekkel, magatehetetlenül. Hiába állította JJ és Morgan egybehangzóan, hogy már túl van a nehezén, én azért elmondhatatlanul aggódtam.

Egy idő után átcsaptam a másik végletbe. Felpattantam az ágyról, és róttam a köröket a szobában, mintha attól gyorsabban telne az idő Morgan hívásáig. Úgy nagyjából ötpercenként hülyéztem le magam, amiért hagytam magam lebeszélni arról, hogy odamenjek. Akkor persze már mindegy volt. Akárhol vannak, kizárt dolog, hogy két órán belül odaérhetnék.

Tébolyítóan lassan teltek a percek, és percenként két kör volt az átlagom a hálószobában. Félő volt, hogy ösvényt fogok taposni a szőnyegbe, de egyszerűen képtelen lettem volna megülni a fenekemen. Ötször vettem a kezembe a telefonomat, hogy felhívom Morgant, de mindig letettem, elvégre megígértem neki, hogy megvárom, amíg hív. Ha bármi gond lenne, úgyis szólna, próbáltam megnyugtatni magam, vajmi kevés sikerrel.

Jó két és fél óra telt el, mire megszólalt a telefonom, én pedig úgy kaptam utána, mint a fuldokló a

kötél után.

- Morgan, mondd, mi újság? – kérdeztem mindenféle bevezető nélkül.

- Van itt valaki, aki nagyon szeretne már beszélni veled – kuncogott a srác, majd hallottam, ahogy odaadta a telefont Spencernek.

- Szia! – szólt bele még kómásan Spence.

- Szia! Hogy érzed magad?

- Jól vagyok – próbált megnyugtatni.

- Képzelem – sóhajtottam. – Nagyon fáj?

- Nem… az altató nagyon kiütött, és… lehetett benne még valami…

- Istenem, még ez is – csóváltam meg a fejem, ahogy leesett, hogy mire utalt. – Ugye nem lesz gond?

- Dehogy – nyugtatott tovább Spence, amennyire az erejéből futotta. – De azért… majd figyelj rám, jó?

- Feltétlenül – ígértem neki. – Tudod… emlékszel, egy ölelés többet segít, mint egy nyugtató.

- Igen, tudom.

- Jól van, most pihenned kell! – mondtam neki, mert éreztem a hangján, hogy gyorsan fárad. - Mikor látlak?

- Pár nap múlva kiengednek – tűnődött el Spencer. – De repülőre még nem ülhetek. Morgan megígérte, hogy hazavisz kocsival.

- Szóval legalább egy hét? – lombozódtam le még jobban.

- Minden nap hívlak – ígérte Spencer, de már nagyon halk volt a hangja.

- Várni fogom. Most aludj! Este még beszélünk!

- Rendben – mondta Spence, de úgy hallottam, már félálomban van, így egy kicsit megkönnyebbülten kinyomtam a telefont.

Nem mondom, hogy teljesen megnyugodtam, de már képes voltam elhinni, hogy túl van a nehezén. És azt is tudtam, hogy makacs tud lenni, mint az öszvér, így hamar talpra fog állni. Nem örültem neki, hogy nem lehetek mellette, de úgy gondoltam, inkább nem nyaggatom még ezzel is, van elég más, ami leköti az energiáját. Morgan vigyáz rá, és tudtam, hogy még az után is lesz lehetőségem ápolni, hogy hazajött.

Este persze csak Morgannel tudtam beszélni. Próbálta felébreszteni Spencert, de a gyógyszerek még mindig kiütötték, így végül hagytuk pihenni. Alaposan kifaggattam Morgant arról, hogy mit mondtak az orvosok, és miután újra csak bíztató dolgokat tudott mondani, elköszöntünk, én pedig több-kevesebb sikerrel újra beletemetkeztem a Spencertől kapott könyvekbe.

Éjfél körül megpróbáltam lefeküdni aludni, de egy fél óra forgolódás után inkább folytattam az olvasást. Az legalább egy kicsit elterelte a figyelmem. Nem sok esélyt láttam arra, hogy aznap éjjel képes leszek aludni, és valóban csak hajnalban sikerült egy-két órát, így másnap eléggé kómás állapotban mentem be dolgozni. Tudtam, hogy ez nem tesz túl jó benyomást, de túl sokat nem tudtam segíteni rajta. Ittam ugyan egy Spencer féle sziruposan édes kávét, de nem segített annyit, mint kellett volna.

Dél körül a mellém beosztott másik nővér rákérdezett, miért vagyok ilyen nyúzott, de csak annyit mondtam neki, hogy a párom kórházban van. Sajnálkozott egy kicsit, de aztán napirendre tért a dolog felett, és folytattuk a munkát.

Délután, mikor volt pár szabad percem felhívtam Spencert. A hangja már jóval erősebbnek tűnt, úgy tűnt, lassan kiürül a szervezetéből az altató. Hogy megnyugtasson, próbált viccelődni, de azért éreztem a hangján, hogy vannak fájdalmai. Azt mondta, két nap múlva kiengedik a kórházból, és azonnal indulnak haza Morgannel. Az út miatt is aggódtam érte, azt mondta, még Morgan tempójában is jó huszonnégy óra, ami még egészségesen sem kevés. Később, mikor Morgannel is beszéltem, megnyugtatott, hogy vigyáz a kölyökre, ahogy ő mondta, és megígérte, hogy egy darabban szállítja le nekem.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy lejárt a munkaidőm, felhívott JJ, aki közben már hazaért a csapat többi tagjával együtt, hogy átjöhetne-e hozzám este dumálni egyet. Gyanítottam, hogy ebben van némi hátsó szándék, de értékeltem a figyelmességét. És bár biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fogja tudni elterelni a figyelmem, sőt, épp ellenkezőleg, készségesen beleegyeztem.

- Szia! – nyitottam ajtót, mikor nem sokkal fél nyolc után becsengetett.

- Helló! Hogy vagy? – nézett rám aggódva.

- Mint egy zombi. Múlt éjjel nem túl sokat sikerült aludnom.

- Akkor lehet, hogy inkább hagynom kéne téged pihenni.

- Áh – legyintettem. – Majd alszom, ha Spencer is ott fekszik mellettem az ágyban. Kérsz egy teát?

- Persze – bólintott rá. – De szerintem, ha Spencer hazaér, sok segítségre lesz szüksége, úgyhogy inkább ki kéne pihenned magad addigra.

- Tudom – láttam be, miközben elkészítettem a teánkat, aztán letelepedtünk a nappaliban a kanapéra.

- Téged is lőttek már meg? – sandítok JJ-re.

- Nem, szerencsére nem. Én azért kevesebbet vagyok terepen, mint a srácok. Igaz, nem ijedek meg a saját árnyékomtól, ha szükség van rám, de az én specialitásom nem a cowboyosdi. De a többiek mind kaptak már… Morgan is, Hotch is, és… Spencernek nem ez az első.

- Tényleg? – kaptam fel a fejem.

- Igen. De nem… - kezdett bele valamibe, de aztán inkább elharapta a mondatot.

- Igen?

- Nem érdekes – nevette el magát.

- JJ!

- Jól van, csak az akart kicsúszni a számon, hogy nem vetted észre a nyomát? – nézett rám vigyorogva.

- Nem – tűnődtem el. – Miért, hol van?

- Valahol itt a bal combján – mutatta JJ még mindig vigyorogva, de még így visszagondolva sem emlékeztem rá.

- Legközelebb megnézem magamnak – vigyorogtam én is. – Szóval… ezek szerint hatékony őrangyala van. Már nem először menti meg a komoly bajtól.

- Ez tény – bólintott rá JJ.- Tudod… rajtunk van a mellény, akárhányszor úgy ítéljük meg, hogy szükség lehet rá, de… ettől még kell, hogy odafentről is vigyázzanak ránk.

- Gondolom. Nagyon veszélyes, amit csináltok. Egy kívülállónak félelmetes is. De ti mind olyan bátrak vagytok…

- Tudod, érdekes dolog ez… - töprengett el JJ.

- Micsoda?

- Spence, mondjuk… mármint, hogy… ránézel, és látsz egy vaságyastól negyven kilós srácot, aki még tizennyolcnak sem nagyon néz ki, és akiről azt hinnéd, hogy az első tavaszi széltől megijed és elfut… de nem egyszer, nem kétszer láttam már rendíthetetlen elszántsággal odaállni egy sorozatgyilkos elé.

- Hősködik – húztam el a számat.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – Ez nem erről szól. De néha nincs már választásunk a célegyenesben, mint odaállni a gyanúsított elé, és megpróbálni a lelkére beszélni. Főleg, ha még túsz is van nála. Akkor mindent meg kell próbálnunk, és olyankor általában a saját testi épségünk számít a legkevésbé.

- És sikerül?

- Legtöbbször igen. Tudod, az egész történet… az egész út, ahogy a profilt felállítjuk, afelé vezet minket… hogy a végén tudjuk, mik azok a szavak, amik majd áthatolnak a falakon, és eljutnak az agyáig.

- Ez nem semmi – csóváltam meg a fejem elismerően.

- Ugyan – vont vállat JJ. – Ezt tanultuk… tanuljuk minden egyes nap. Az emberi lélek rejtelmei. Minden egyes gyanúsítottnál más és más. Nincs két egyforma.

- De… hogy lesz valakiből ilyen…

- Sorozatgyilkos? Ez egy jó kérdés. Tudod, azt hiszem… ezekben az emberekben gyárilag benne van a stikli – fintorgott a lány. – Aztán történik valami… egy esemény, amit stresszornak hívunk… amitől bekattannak. Bármi lehet, egy válás, elbocsátás, egy szeretett személy elvesztése, akinek nagyobb stiklije van, annak elég egy kisebb szóváltás is a postással.

- És az is lehet, hogy valakiben ott a stikli, de nem következik be ilyen esemény, így egész életében normális tud maradni?

- Biztos van ilyen is – tűnődött el JJ. – Ezek szerint egy kicsit szerencse kérdése is a dolog – pillant rám, de azért mindketten eltűnődtünk ezen.

- JJ, kérdezhetek valamit? – néztem rá egy kicsivel később.

- Azt teszed, mióta csak beléptem az ajtón – nevette el magát.

- Bocs, igazad van – nevettem vele én is.

- Ugyan, kérdezz csak! – nézett rám a végén.

- Csak azt… akartam kérdezni, hogy… neked nem… kísérti az álmaidat ez az egész?

- Tudod… meg kell tanulnunk tárgyilagosan nézni a dolgokat. El kell határolódnunk tőle. Olyan ez, mint mondjuk egy orvosnak is. Ő sem betegedhet bele abba, ha elveszíti egy betegét. A mi életünk sem szólhat azokról a borzalmakról, amiket látunk. Ez a munkánk. Mikor megoldunk egy ügyet, le kell tenni.

- És ezt meg lehet csinálni?

- Muszáj – állította határozottan JJ. – Erre az első pár ügy után rájössz, hogy máshogy nem lehet. Hisz nem viheted haza, nem cipelheted a hátadon egy-egy ügy képeit, különben ugyanúgy bekattansz, mint azok, akiket üldözöl. De… muszáj egész este dolgoznunk?

- Nem, bocs – nézet rá bocsánatkérőn. – Csak… ezen keresztül is próbálom kicsit megismerni Spencer munkáját. Bár… már a második alkalommal felállította a profilomat – emlékszem vissza szemforgatva.

- Tényleg? – nevetett JJ. – És nem sértődtél meg?

- Miért kellett volna?

- Áh, csak… Spencernek nem erőssége… tapintatosnak lenni, vagy ilyesmi. Nem mindig érzi, ha… az igazsággal megbánt valakit.

- És szerinted a profil feltárt rólam valami olyat, amin meg kellene sértődnöm?

- Természetesen nem – nyugtatott meg. – Csak Spence…

- Kíméletlenül őszinte tud lenni, igen, tudom. Más… kicsit más körülmények között szocializálódott, mint a többség.

- Pontosan emiatt – bólintott rá JJ is. – De már megint dolgozunk.

- Igazad van. Beszéljünk valami másról.

- Rendben – könnyebbült meg. – Szóval… milyen az új munkád? Tetszik?

- Azt hiszem, szeretni fogom – mosolyodtam el. – Aranyosak a gyerekek.

- Azért az sem lehet könnyű – csóválta meg a fejét JJ. – Beteg gyerekekkel foglalkozni is szívfájdító lehet.

- Tulajdonképpen valahol igen – gondolkodom el. – Hisz sokan súlyosan fogyatékosok, és a legtöbbjüknél remény sincs arra, hogy valaha is javulhat az állapotuk. Ha felnőnek, átkerülnek egy hasonló intézetbe, és ott élik le az életüket. Ez olyan reménytelen. A legtöbbjükről még a saját szüleik is lemondtak, mert nem tudják megengedni maguknak, hogy napi huszonnégy órában felügyeljenek rájuk. De tudod, ők is tudnak önfeledten játszani, nevetni, odafutni hozzám, és megölelni. Ez csodás érzés.

- Gondolom – mosolygott rám JJ. – És a régi munkád nem hiányzik?

- Nem is tudom. Volt pár betegem, akit kedveltem. Mint Diana. De… őket leszámítva azt hiszem nem. A kollégáimmal sem volt túl jó a kapcsolatom.

- Akkor most sokkal jobb helyed van.

- Igen, azt hiszem. De… te már egy csomó mindent tudsz rólam, én viszont semmit sem tudok rólad. Most te mesélsz!

- Túl sokat nem tudok… - vont vállat JJ. – Nem sok szabadidőm van a munka mellett, ami van, azt Henryvel töltöm.

- És… a párod? – kérdezem óvatosan.

- Nem könnyű Willnek – sóhajtott JJ. – Minden rá marad. A gyerek, a háztartás… Tudod, mikor Henry kicsi volt, akkor is az apja maradt otthon vele, hogy én dolgozhassak. Feláldozta a karrierjét, a hivatását… néha úgy érzem, emiatt is neheztel rám, és nem csak amiatt, hogy alig vagyok otthon velük. De nem untatlak a családi problémáimmal – néz fel rám egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem untatsz, és bár tudom, hogy nem tartozik rám, de szívesen meghallgatom, ha gondolod.

- Áh, most nem azért jöttem, hogy még jobban lelombozzalak, hanem, hogy eltereljem kicsit a figyelmed – rázta meg a fejét, majd egy jó darabig a kisfiáról beszélt, aztán valahogy újra a jótékonysági munka fele terelődött a téma.

- Sajnos nekem nincs arra lehetőségem, hogy rendszeres foglalkozást tartsak, mint Garcia – sajnálkozott JJ. – De a közeli templomban Andrew atyának sokat szoktam segítni. Amikor ételt vagy ruhát oszt a hajléktalanoknak, vagy gyűjtést szervez valamelyik iskola javára.

- Majd legközelebb, ha lesz ilyen, szólj nekem is! – kérem. – Én is szívesen segítek.

- Oké, észben tartom – ígéri meg. – De most már ideje hagynom, hogy ágyba kerülj.

- Ugyan, nagyon örülök, hogy átjöttél. Rég nem volt senki barátnőm, akire számíthattam volna a bajban, vagy akivel kellemesen elbeszélgethettem volna.

- Hát, időnként szerét ejthetjük – nevette el magát JJ. – Bár remélem, máskor kellemesebb apropóból.

- Igen, azt én is. Most egy kicsit tényleg elterelted a figyelmem, de azért halálosan aggódom Spencerért.

- Tudom – mosolygott rám JJ. – De két-három nap, és már itt lesz veled. És pár hétig még úgysem dolgozhat, szóval… - kacsint rám, mire elnevetjük magunkat.

- Igen, gondos ápolásban fogom részesíteni ez idő alatt – ígérem.

- Nagyon helyes – kuncog még JJ, aztán tényleg indulóra veszi.

Kikísérem, és közben megígértetem vele, hogy máskor is átjön, esetleg Henryvel együtt. JJ persze szívesen beleegyezett, és végül még néhány bíztató szóval elköszönt.

Bár ez a beszélgetés sokat könnyített a lelkemen, azért, ahogy magamra maradtam, csak visszatértek az aggodalmaim. Tudtam, csak akkor nyugszom majd meg igazán, mikor átölelhetem Spencert, és azt is sejtettem, hogy ezen túl minden küldetése alatt aggódni fogok érte. Ennek ellenére egy pillanatig sem jutott eszembe az, hogy szemrehányást tegyek neki, amiért ilyen veszélyes hivatást választott. Többször is említette már, milyen fontos neki a munkája, és igazából meg is értettem, hogy miért, csak nagyon féltettem.

Ahhoz sajnos már késő volt, hogy felhívjam Spencert, így azt elhalasztottam reggelre, majd gyorsan letusoltam és ágyba tettem magam, hogy megfogadjam JJ tanácsát, és alaposan kipihenjem magam, mire Spencer hazaér.


	14. Chapter 14

Két nappal később Spencer és Morgan elindultak haza, és szerencsére az érkezésük nekem is szabadnapomra esett. Délelőtt igyekeztem kialudni a huszonnégy órás ügyelet fáradalmait, de aztán hozzáláttam, hogy egy finom könnyű vacsorát készítsek Spencernek, miközben már a türelmetlen várakozás uralkodott el rajtam, hogy mikor ér végre haza.

Este hat fele járhatott az idő, mikor hallottam a kulcsot fordulni a zárban, így elé siettem.

Mikor belépett, alaposan szemügyre vettem. Igaz, hogy a keze még fel volt kötve, és eléggé megviseltnek nézett ki, de legalább egy darabban volt, így odafutottam hozzá, és megöleltem.

- De jó, hogy itt vagy – morogtam a nyakába, miközben szorosan magamhoz öleltem. Néhányszor már biztosított arról, hogy a bordái kibírják, ha szorongatom, de most egy perccel később adott egy puszit a hajamba.

- Karen… megfojtasz – figyelmeztetett mosolyogva, mire felnéztem rá.

- Soha többé ne merészeld ezt csinálni velem! – mondtam neki szigorúan, mire nem túl vidáman elnevette magát.

- Ez nem rajtam múlik.

- Spencer!

- Gyere, üljünk le! – adta meg magát sóhajtva. – Bár közel egy napja ülök, de azért jól esne.

- Persze, gyere – kaptam észbe én is, hogy elég kimerült lehet, így letelepedtünk a nappaliban a kanapéra.

- Karen, figyelj rám! – fogta meg a kezem. – Ez… bármikor megtörténhet. És tényleg nem azon múlik, hogy én mennyire vigyázok magamra.

- Te el tudod képzelni, hogy én mit éreztem?

- Igen, el tudom – simogatta meg az arcom. – Egymásért ugyanígy aggódunk akció közben, még ha nem is látszik. A csapatból többeket láttam ennél rosszabb állapotban is. Hotchot élet-halál között két hétig… Prentisst küzdeni az életéért… hogy a többiről már ne is beszéljek, ami történt vele. Még Garciát is lőtték már meg, pedig ő aztán alig mozdul ki a központból. Hiába vigyázunk magunkra, hiába vigyázunk egymásra… egy eltévedt golyó bármikor közbejöhet. Nincs az a mellény, ami mindentől meg tudna védeni. Ez… vele jár. El kell fogadnod, ahogy én is elfogadtam, ahogy a többiek is elfogadták.

- Könnyen beszélsz – húztam el a kezem morcosan.

- Gondolod? – fordult el ő is egy kicsit. – Mikor Prentiss… mikor azt hittük meghalt, olyan szinten szétcsúsztam, hogy Hotch pszichológushoz akart küldeni. Annyira közel sosem voltam ahhoz, hogy… visszanyúljak a nyugtatóhoz, mint akkor. Hetekig JJ vállán sírtam, és… mindegy, ezt hagyjuk. De hidd el, tudom, mi az az érzés, amiről beszélsz. Az a tudat, hogy bármikor elveszíthetsz olyan embereket, akik fontosak neked… – fordult vissza hozzám. – Karen… - fogta meg újra a kezem. – Tudom, milyen kegyetlen… De nekem ez az életem, ez a hivatásom. Még akkor is, ha kockázatos. Még akkor is, ha bármelyik ügynél történhet velem valami. Meg tudod ezt érteni?

- Persze – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Csak minden ügynél bele fogok őrülni az aggodalomba!

- Ne! Nem szabad! – szorította meg a kezem. – Csak magadat készíted ki vele. És ahogy manapság annyira divatos mondani… bevonzzuk a bajt, ha mindig gondolunk rá. Nem akarom, hogy mindig szorongj, valahányszor én elmegyek itthonról!

- Pedig én mindig aggódni fogok.

- Az nem baj. Sőt, jólesik. Nem… nem nagyon szokott értem aggódni senki. De az egészséges aggódásnak van határa. Nem töltheti ki a gondolataidat. Különben is… van ezen kívül is elég OCD-s tüneted, nem igaz? – próbált ugratni. – Nem jött elő újra, míg nem voltam itthon?

- De, az első két napban határozottan. Aztán fene se tudja miért, de elfeledkeztem róla.

- Máskor inkább arra figyelj – mosolyog rám. – És írd meg nekem, mivel tudnánk leghatékonyabban kezelni, mikor hazajövök!

- Nem vagyok hozzászokva tőled az ilyen megjegyzésekhez – néztem rá tűnődve egy elfojtott halvány mosollyal.

- Ne csodálkozz semmin, kettesben töltöttem egy egész napot Morgannel. Az ilyen mindig rossz hatással van rám.

- Jut eszembe, nem kísért fel? – vontam össze a szemöldököm.

- Miért, te is szerettél volna néhány pikáns beszólást? – sandított rám Spencer. – Idézhetek párat az út során elsütött aranyköpéseiből. Hogy a kérdéseiről és a tanácsairól már ne is beszéljek.

- Kösz, inkább ne, eddigi tapasztalataim alapján el tudom képzelni, mire volt kíváncsi – mosolyodtam el egy pillanatra. - De azért még vigyázhatott volna rád, míg felérsz.

- Én mondtam neki, hogy fel tudok jönni – vont vállat Spencer. – Annyira azért nem súlyos a helyzet.

- Szóval… hogy vagy? Nem kéne… inkább ágyba kerülnöd? Ez kellett volna, hogy az első kérdésem legyen – néztem rá bűntudatosan.

- Jól vagyok – nyugtatott meg. – Bár ez a kocsikázás most jobban kimerített, mint a múltkor veled. Pedig most nem is vezettem – mosolygott rám.

- Akkor gyorsan tusolj le, és irány az ágy! – adtam ki a parancsot. – Addig összekészítek neked valami vacsit, és beviszem.

- Micsoda kiszolgálás! Már ezért megérte.

- Enélkül is megkapnád, ezt tartsd észben. Na, tűnj szépen a szemem elől, mielőtt végleg kiborítasz! – húztam fel a kanapéról, majd adtam neki egy puszit, és elindítottam a hálószoba felé, én pedig a konyhába siettem, hogy mire végez, megmelegítsem a vacsoráját.

Egy negyed órával később bevittem Spencer vacsoráját, és letelepedtem mellé az ágy szélére. Lassan, tűnődve enni kezdett, közbe-közbe nekem is felajánlott pár falatot, amin jót nevettünk. Végül aztán letette a villáját, és tűnődve rám nézett.

- Nem akartalak megijeszteni – sóhajtott. – Sem azzal, ami történt, sem azzal, amit elmondtam.

- Tudom. Csak… elég hamar bedobtál a mélyvízbe. Adhattál volna egy kis időt, hogy felkészüljek. Már ha egyáltalán ilyesmire fel lehet.

- Bocs. Ennél rosszabb… ritkán lesz.

- Most baromira megnyugtattál – sóhajtottam bosszúsan. – De most nem fárasztalak tovább, hagylak pihenni. Még gyorsan elmosogatok, aztán jövök én is.

- Holnap dolgozol? – szólt még utánam, mielőtt kiléptem volna az ajtón.

- Sajnos igen. De ha szeretnéd, veszek ki szabadságot. Reggel beszólók, biztos elengednek egy napra.

- Dehogy – tiltakozott. – Menj csak nyugodtan. Én megleszek itthon. Már elég jól vagyok, hidd el! Meg tudom oldani. Majd közben felhívlak.

- Jól van, most aludj! – mondtam szigorúan, aztán fogtam a tálcát és kivonultam a konyhába.

Némileg megkönnyebbülten ültem le pár percre a konyhaasztalhoz, hogy egy kissé összeszedjem magam, aztán én is haraptam valamit vacsorára, és gyorsan elmosogattam.

Mire visszamentem a hálóba, Spencer már mélyen aludt, így én is elsiettem tusolni, és egy negyed órával később bebújtam mellé az ágyba. Nem akartam felébreszteni, de odabújtam hozzá, hogy végre élvezhessem a közelségét, így mégis felébredt, és rám mosolygott.

- Annyira jó, hogy végre itt vagy – mondtam neki, és gyorsan loptam egy puszit. – De most nem ébresztelek fel teljesen, aludj csak! Rád fér a pihenés. És végre én is jobban fogok aludni.

- Rendben – adta meg magát. – Álmodj valami szépet!

- Te is – mosolyogtam még rá, aztán csak néztem, ahogy lecsukódik a szeme, és szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy azonnal visszaaludt. Én még egy darabig élveztem, hogy végre itt van mellettem, hallgattam a lassú, egyenletes légzését, de lassan én is elaludtam.

~~ o ~~

Reggel korán ébresztett a telefonom, de bármilyen gyorsan nyomtam ki, Spencer is felébredt, és visszahúzott magához.

- Tudtál kicsit aludni? – kérdeztem, miután lopott egy puszit.

- Persze.

- Nem fáj nagyon? Hozzak egy fájdalomcsillapítót?

- Kibírom – rázta meg a fejét álmosan.

- Rendben. Akkor én öltözöm – sóhajtottam, és ki akartam mászni az ágyból, de végül mégis meggondoltam magam. – Spence… kérdezhetek valamit? – fordultam vissza kicsit óvatosan.

- Persze.

- De nem akarlak megbántani, csak…

- Még túl álmos vagyok megsértődni – nyugtatott meg.

- Szóval csak… mondtad, hogy… a műtétnél kaptál valami nyugtatót…

- Igen – ismerte be sóhajtva, majd ő volt, aki kimászott az ágyból. Nem tűnt megsértettnek a kérdésem miatt, így nem igazán tudtam mire vélni a reakciót, csak néztem utána értetlenül. Spencer azonban csak az asztalig battyogott el, majd fogta a tárcáját, és visszajött hozzám, majd kivett belőle valamit.

- Ezt most… rád bíznám egy kicsit – nyújtott felém egy nagyobbacska érmét.

- Mi ez? – vettem el tőle, majd megnézegettem.

- Ez a száz napos érmem – bújt vissza az ágyba, és fázósan magára húzta a takarót. Még mindig kicsit értetlenül néztem rá, így folytatta. – Majd ha újra száz napja tiszta leszek, visszaadod. Addig vigyázz rá!

- De hát nem magadtól nyúltál hozzá…

- Az nem számít. A szervezeted nem tud különbséget tenni aközött, hogy magadtól vetted-e be vagy sem. Csak a hatást érzékeli. És… jön a függőség.

- Érzed?

- Nem leküzdhetetlenül – tűnődött el. - Nem volt nagy mennyiség, és csak egyszer kaptam – vont vállat. – Az első két nap rossz volt… szerencsére nem voltam olyan állapotban, hogy hozzájussak, így most már minden nap könnyebb. És az is sokat segít, hogy itt vagy.

- Az jó – mosolyogtam rá. – És… hívj bármikor, ha kellek, oké? Bár a telefonos ölelés nem olyan, mint az igazi, de azért majd próbálok segíteni.

- Ha most kapok egy igazit, estig kibírom – sandított rám egy huncut mosollyal, mire elnevettem magam, közelebb csúsztam hozzá, és szorosan átöleltem.

- Nem baj, ha megkérdeztem? – sandítottam fel rá végül egy kicsit félénken.

- Nem – nyugtatott meg. – Jó, hogy aggódsz értem – mondta, majd adott egy puszit. – De… lassan el fogsz késni – figyelmeztetett.

- Tudom – húztam el a számat. – Megyek. Te pedig pihenj sokat! Majd valamikor felhívlak! – ígértem még, de már tényleg sietnem kellett, így gyorsan összekaptam magam, és elindultam dolgozni.

A napom a munkában szokás szerint gyorsan eltelt. Ebéd után felhívtam Spencert, de megnyugtatott, hogy minden szempontból jól van, és éppen kiolvasott egy újabb filozófiakönyvet, így nevetve elköszöntem tőle, és hagytam, hogy belekezdjen a következőbe.

Hazafele beszereztem egy pizzát, mert nem volt túl sok kedvem munka után nekiállni főzni, abban viszont biztos voltam, hogy Spencer farkaséhes lesz. Túl sok ehető nem volt otthon, mikor reggel eljöttem, a tegnapi vacsora maradékát biztos megette ebédre.

Épp leparkoltam a ház előtt, mikor csörgött a mobilom. Morgan volt.

- Helló, hogy van a szépfiú? – vigyorgott, mikor felvettem.

- Ha vársz két percet, megmondom – nevettem én is. – Most szálltam ki a kocsiból.

- Képes voltál egyedül hagyni? – ugratott.

- Bocs, én nem kötetlen munkaidőben dolgozom – vontam vállat. – Viszont cserébe kap pizzát. Milyen üzlet?

- Hát… egy pizza kontra egy veled töltött nap? Nem is tudom – fintorgott Morgan, miközben beszálltam a liftbe, és elindultam felfele.

- Sajnos pénteknél előbb nem tudok vele itthon maradni… és előtte huszonnégy órázom – sóhajtottam. – Na… máris itthon vagyok… adjam neked a szépfiút? – kuncogtam, miközben beléptem a lakásba. Spencer a nappaliban ült, és persze olvasott, de fürkészőn nézett rám, ahogy próbáltam egyszerre boldogulni a pizzásdobozzal, az ajtóval, a kulcsommal és a telefonnal. Végül felállt, odajött hozzám, becsukta az ajtót, majd kivette a kezemből a dobozt, és belekukucskált.

- Hát, Morgan – mondtam továbbra is kuncogva -, úgy látom ez a pizza téged is és engem is kiütött a nyeregből. Megpróbálom visszaszerezni Spencertől, és akkor beszélhetsz vele, míg megmelegítem – mondtam, de Spencer csak nehezen adta vissza a pizzásdobozt a telefonomért cserébe, én pedig kivonultam a konyhába.

Spencer jó öt perccel később jött utánam, és nekiláttunk a vacsorának. Közben kifaggattuk egymást az elmúlt napunkról, bár Spence leginkább könyvekbe temetkezve töltötte az idejét. Annyi jó hírrel tudott szolgálni, hogy az egész napot kibírta egy fél fájdalomcsillapítóval, aminek én is örültem.

Vacsi után próbáltam ágyba parancsolni, de megmakacsolta magát, mondván attól, hogy van egy seb a vállán még nem hadirokkant, így végül ott maradt velem a konyhában, míg rendet raktam.

- Karen… én is kérdezhetnék valamit? – sandított rám, mikor készítettem egy teát mindkettőnknek, és letelepedtem mellé az asztalhoz.

- Hát, ne kímélj – néztem rá.

- Még mindig szükségesnek érzed, hogy… hivatalosan külön lakjunk? Napok óta nem jártál a lakásodban…

- Ez igaz – sóhajtottam, majd Spencerre vigyorogtam. – Próbálj meggyőzni!

- Ilyesmiben nem vagyok jó – húzta el a száját.

- Pedig ezt a helyzetet nagyon is a javadra fordíthatnád – ugrattam.

- Igaz – bólintott rá. – Tudod, nekem most nagyon gondos ápolásra van szükségem. Huszonnégy órás felügyeletre… bármikor lehet szükségem valamire… egy puszira, mondjuk… - nézett rám incselkedve.

- Ezt sajnos akkor sem tudnám megadni, ha itt laknék veled. Már Morgannek is megmondtam, hogy nekem időnként dolgoznom is kell – emlékeztettem.

- Karen… felesleges pénzkidobás – nézett rám fejcsóválva Spence. - És különben is, addig kellene költöznöd, amíg itthon vagyok. Legalább tudok segíteni.

- Ne is álmodj, hogy a sebesült válladdal cipekedni fogsz! – szóltam rá szigorúan.

- Pár nap múlva kutya baja sem lesz a vállamnak – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Attól még kímélned kell.

- Rendben, a másik kezemmel fogok cipekedni, megígérem.

- Makacs tudsz lenni, az már biztos – sóhajtottam teátrálisan.

- Ez most egy burkolt beleegyezés volt? – nézett rám kérdőn. - Vigyázz, én nem igazán tudok olvasni a sorok között… Nekem azt mondd, amit gondolsz, mert különben félre fogom érteni.

- Rendben, észben tartom – nevettem el magam. – És most?

- Nem tudom – gondolkodott el. – Mihez lenne kedved?

- Nézünk egy filmet?

- Végül is… már egy hete nem láttam krimit – ráncolta a homlokát. – Nézhetünk.

- Gyakorolnod kell, különben nem leszel formában, mikor visszamész dolgozni – ugrattam, így kisétáltunk a nappaliba, hogy válasszunk egy filmet, amit megnézhetünk.

Az volt a meglátásom, hogy Spence korábban nem volt egy filmnézős típus, hacsak a csapata el nem csábította moziba, de az elmúlt bő egy hónapban, ha meg nem is kedvelte, de elfogadta az időtöltésnek ezt a formáját. Közben persze hajlamos volt kiselőadást tartani, leginkább profilozásból, de néha ballisztikából és egyéb más tárgyból is, de egyáltalán nem bántam.

Elég későn lett vége a filmnek, és Spenceren látszott már, hogy fáradt, így gyorsan elzavartam fürödni, és utána én is bevonultam a fürdőszobába.

Miközben tusoltam, a gondolataim visszatértek a kérdéséhez, és ez meglátszhatott rajtam még akkor is, mikor előkerültem, és bebújtam mellé az ágyba, mert felkönyökölt mellettem.

- Ennyire nem akarsz hozzám költözni? – kérdezte kicsit szomorkásan.

- Spence… - fogtam meg a kezét. – Nem erről van szó. Hisz igazad van, napok óta nem jártam lent. Itt élek veled, csak… kell a biztonság. Ez olyan nagy baj?

- Nem bízol bennem?

- De igen, csak… húzták már ki alólam a talajt úgy, hogy nem volt hova mennem… nem jó érzés. Állni az esőben két bőrönddel, amiben minden holmid benne van… és nézni, ahogy becsukják mögötted az ajtót.

- Az a férfi, akiben csalódtál? – simogatta meg a kezem.

- Igen – hajtottam le a fejem.

- Sajnálom.

- Tudom – szorítottam meg a kezét. – Spence, én bízom benned. Csak… értsd meg kérlek, hogy…

- Semmi baj – húzott végül közelebb magához. – Megértem. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy… ha félretennénk azt a pénzt, amit arra a lakásra fizetsz, egyszer majd vehetnénk egy kis kertvárosi házat, vagy ilyesmi.

- Komolyan? – sandítottam fel rá.

- Miért ne? Tudod… Jennifernek kell majd egy kis kert, ahol játszhat – mosolygott rám.

- És Danielnek is – nevettem el magam.

- Szóval két gyereket szeretnél?

- Igen – bólintottam rá, mire eltöprengett. Ezúttal azonban nem a szokásos borúlátó gondolatait láttam az arcán. – Mi az?

- Nehéz elképzelnem magam ebben a szerepben.

- Én viszont nagyon is könnyen el tudlak képzelni. Tudom, hogy mindent megadnál nekik.

- Igen, de… olyan keveset lennék velük…

- Spence, megint előreszaladtál.

- Tudom, csak… ha valami szöget üt a fejembe, azt szeretem végiggondolni.

- Rendben, akkor gondoljuk végig. Igen, való igaz, hogy sok időre elszólít a munkád… de addig itt lennék velük én. És amikor itthon vagy, minden idődet velük tölthetnéd. Na jó, kivéve amit a központban. Vagy az egyetemen. Vagy a könyvtárban. Vagy a filozófiakönyveddel… - ugrattam, mire elnevette magát.

- Na megállj csak! – fenyegetett meg tréfásan. – Ezt még visszakapod – mondta, és megcsikizett, amin jót nevettem.

- Szóval… költözöl? – kerekedett fölém végül ő is vigyorogva.

- Szóval lesz két gyerekünk? – válaszoltam kérdéssel a kérdésre.

- Ez nem fair – figyelmeztetett.

- Nem, tényleg – szűkült össze a szemem. – Akkor mindketten aludjunk rá még egyet, és reggel megbeszéljük.

- Reggel megint rohansz dolgozni – húzta el a száját.

- Rendben, akkor megbeszéljük pénteken, mikor itthon leszek veled egész nap. Addig mindketten végig tudjuk gondolni a saját dolgainkat. Mit szólsz?

- Tényleg könnyű veled kompromisszumot kötni – nevette el magát.

- Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod – húztam le magamhoz egy csókra, amit hosszú ideig nem is tudtunk abbahagyni, de végül Spence elhúzódott tőlem.

- Mi az? – néztem rá kíváncsian.

- Csak eltűnődtem…

- Ez nem szép dolog – néztem rá szigorúan.

- Micsoda?

- Az, hogy csókolsz egy lányt, és közben máson tűnődsz.

- Nem… tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem.

- Akkor?

- Csak… olyan furcsa érzésem van… valami… megváltozott… mármint úgy értem jó irányban – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor látta, hogy gyanakodva összevontam a szemöldököm.

- Mire is gondolsz? – mosolyogtam rá.

- Nem tudom. Még nem jöttem rá – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Ó, én már sejtem – nevettem el magam.

- Igen? – lepődött meg. – És mi az?

- Majd pénteken ezt is elmondom – húztam az agyát.

- Ne már – nézett rám azzal a kisfiús pillantással, amivel mindig mindent el tudott érni, de most nem adtam meg magam.

- Ideje türelmet tanulnia, Dr. Reid – nevettem tovább. – Pénteken mindent megbeszélünk, ígérem. De most… valamit félbehagytunk – emlékeztettem.

- De én nem szeretek várni.

- Tudom – könyököltem fel, hogy adhassak neki egy puszit. – De ezt is végig kell gondolnom, ahogy sok minden mást is. Te pedig gondolkodj el azon, hogy szép dolog-e, ha ilyen szenvedéllyel csókolsz egy lányt, aztán valami teljesen másról kezdesz beszélgetni.

- Milyen vagy…

- Ha most erre válaszolnék, belepirulnál – kuncogtam tovább, és ezúttal már ellentmondást nem tűrve húztam vissza magamhoz egy csókra, és hamarosan sikerült őt is magammal rántani a szenvedélybe, így az este hátralévő részében már nem volt lehetőségünk a jövőn töprengeni.


	15. Chapter 15

Legközelebb csak csütörtök este volt lehetőségem komolyan elgondolkodni azokról a dolgokról, amikről Spencerrel beszélgettünk, hisz addig vagy a munka, vagy az otthoni dolgok és Spencer ápolása elterelték a figyelmem. De csütörtök este, mikor egyedül maradtam a melóban, úgy döntöttem, tényleg alaposan végiggondolom a helyzetünket, és megfontolom Spencer kérését is, ezúttal teljesen függetlenül a múltban történt dolgaimtól. Tudtam, hogy ez nem lesz könnyű, de azt is tudtam, hogy Spencert és a kapcsolatunkat nem szabad senki máshoz viszonyítgatni, így villanyoltás után visszavonultam a nővérszobába, leültem egy kényelmes fotelba, és elmerültem a gondolataimban.

Ami a múltat illeti, valóban rossz tapasztalataim voltak, de azt is tudtam, hogy Spencer, mint minden másban, ebben is más, mint a többi ember. És hittem abban, hogy a mássága az őszinteségében is megnyilvánul. Ő mindig kíméletlenül őszinte tud lenni, még akkor is, ha neki meg ezzel kapcsolatban voltak negatív élményei. Szóval tisztában voltam azzal, hogy a kétségek bennem vannak, és csak a Spencer iránt érzett szerelmemmel győzhetem le őket, és végül elhatároztam, hogy reggelre megnyerem ezt a csatát.

Hajnali kettőkor persze minden elszántságom ellenére elaludtam, és csak arra ébredtem, hogy a telefonom figyelmeztet, hogy ideje a hajnali körbejárásnak.

Ellenőriztem a gyerekeket, de szerencsére mindannyian békésen aludtak, így egy órával később az egyik emeleti ablaknál megálltam, és csak néztem a lassan ébredező várost.

Fáradt voltam, és csak néztem ki a fejemből, de azért időről időre betolakodott az agyamba a kérdés, ami lassan már nem is volt kérdés számomra, vagyis, hogy tényleg és végleg megbízzak Spencer érzéseiben.

Nem sokkal később megérkezett a váltás, így elindulhattam haza. Sosem szerettem éjszakás műszak után vezetni, de aznap minden fáradtságom ellenére valahogy jókedvűen indultam haza.

Hamar hazaértem, a kora reggeli forgalom még nem volt annyira erős, hogy ez a húsz kilométer sokáig tartson, így nem sokkal később leparkoltam a ház előtt. Tűnődve kiszálltam a kocsiból, és felmentem a lakásba.

Korán volt még, így Spencer még aludt, de észrevette, hogy hazajöttem, így kitámolygott hozzám, amíg lepakoltam a cuccom.

- Nem kellett volna felkelned – mondtam, miután adtam neki egy puszit. – Csak harapok valamit, aztán bebújok melléd az ágyba. Hacsak evés közben el nem alszom.

- Azt ígértük, ma megbeszéljük a dolgainkat.

- Tudom – mosolyogtam rá. – De te még alszol, én pedig már alszom – nevettem el magam. – Pihenjünk egy kicsit…

- Te feszegeted az idegeimet? – ráncolta a homlokát.

- Dehogy – fogtam meg a kezét. – Rendben, beszélgessünk – adtam meg magam, és a nappaliban letelepedtünk a kanapéra. Láttam Spenceren, hogy zavarban van, így felé fordultam és megcirógattam az arcát. Félénken rám sandított, mire elmosolyodtam.

- Ideköltözöm hozzád – mondtam neki. – Igazán – erősítettem meg, mikor kérdőn rám nézett.

- Mitől gondoltad meg magad? – fürkészett bizonytalanul.

- Attól, amit mondtál.

- Hogy veszünk egy házat a kertvárosban? – ráncolta a homlokát.

- Attól is, meg hogy lesz két gyerekünk, akik majd a kertben játszanak…

- Ez most csak részben igaz, ugye?

- Nem úgy volt, hogy te nem olvasol a sorok között? – ugrattam.

- De igen, de a mosolyod most azt sugallja, hogy van valami, amit nem mondasz el. Szóval mit mondtam, amitől meggondoltad magad?

- Azt mondtad, érzed, hogy valami megváltozott.

- Igen, de én még mindig nem tudom, hogy mi.

- Te magad, Spencer – fogtam meg a kezét, mire értetlenül rám nézett. – A világban keresed a változást, pedig te vagy, aki változott. Abszolút jó irányban, ahogy te is mondtad.

- Én nem vettem észre – tűnődött el.

- Dehogynem. Hisz te fedezted fel a változást. Te érezted meg, hogy valami más, mint eddig.

- Még mindig nem értem.

- És ez felettébb bosszant, nem igaz? – ugrattam.

- Igen – nézett rám morcosan.

- Spencer… - fogtam meg a kezét türelmesen. - Huszonöt éve éltél bezárva… ahogy te magad mondtad, úgy öt éves korod óta… a múltad és a félelmeid falai közé. Egy olyan világban, ahova nem engedtél be senkit. Akkor is így volt, ha nem voltál ennek tudatában. Magányra kárhoztattad magad, pedig egyedül minden nehezebb. Az egész világ sötétebbnek tűnik, ha minden problémával egyedül próbálsz szembenézni.

- Te tudod, hogy miért – hajtotta le a fejét.

- Tudom, és értem is – szorítottam meg a kezét. – De azt is látom, hogy most lassan felengedsz… lassan megnyílsz.

- Ahogy te is – mosolygott rám halványan.

- Igen – láttam be. – De azért te magasabb falakat építettél magad köré. És éppen ezért… győzött meg az a tény, hogy… a kedvemért megpróbálsz áttörni rajtuk. Ezzel nem kínlódnál… csak úgy.

- Nem volt kínlódás… nem is volt tudatos – rázta meg a fejét.

- Lehet éppen ezért volt meggyőző – nevettem el magam. – Milyen érzés?

- Nem is tudom – tűnődött el Spencer is. – Olyan… felszabadító – mosolygott rám végül.

- Ez a lényeg – bólintottam rá, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam. – Spence… tudom, hogy… a félelmeid egy része veled marad… és igen, tudom, hogy van alapja. De boldog vagyok, hogy láthatom, ahogy a többit magad mögött hagyod.

- Nélküled nem menne – rázta meg a fejét.

- Én mindig itt leszek – biztosítottam. – És majd a gyerekek is – nevettem el magam, de Spence megszorította a kezem.

- Karen…

- Megoldjuk… hidd el! Bárhogy alakul is – mosolyogtam rá bíztatón. – Tudod, az egyikük olyan okos lesz, mint te, a másikuk meg olyan szép, mint én – vigyorogtam. – Na jó, ebből csak az első igaz. De hidd el, minden rendben lesz!

- Rendben, elhiszem – adta meg magát egy teátrális sóhajjal.

- De nem csak mondod, ugye?

- Próbálkozom – ígérte megcsóválva a fejét.

- Ez egyelőre elég lesz – bólintottam rá.

- Karen… én is elmondhatom, amit gondolok? – nézett rám egy perc hallgatás után.

- Így működik egy beszélgetés – bólintottam rá.

- Tudod… tényleg úgy… öt éves lehettem… mikor sok minden tudatosodott bennem – kezdett bele tűnődve, és láttam a szemén, hogy félig visszarepült azokba a régi időkbe. - Igen, többek között az is, hogy anyám beteg, és lehet, hogy én is az leszek, de… ez csak egy dolog volt a sok közül. Nagyjából ezzel egy időben értettem meg azt is, hogy… én más vagyok, mint a többiek… sok mindenben. És nem sokkal később azt is megértettem… hogy a környezetem ezt nem… igazán képes elfogadni. Leszámítva persze anyámat. De a többi ember… nem… tudott mit kezdeni velem, és… azóta sem igazán tud. Mindenkinek az agyára mentem állandóan. A felnőtteket bosszantottam, a kortársaim csodabogárnak tartottak… csúfoltak… jobb esetben csak azzal, hogy stréber vagyok… Mindegy, most… nem erről akartam beszélni. Csak arról, hogy ez… az évek alatt beleivódik az emberbe… egészen a csontjaiig. Én… gyerekkorom óta nem hittem abban, hogy valaki képes lesz egyszer… elfogadni olyannak, amilyen vagyok. Ez… nagyon jó érzés.

- Te különleges vagy, Spencer – szorítottam meg a kezét.

- Anyám mondta mindig ezt – forgatta meg a szemét.

- Lehet, de igaza van. És én ilyennek szeretlek.

- Minden hülyeségemmel együtt?

- Pontosan. A hülyeségeiddel együtt vagy önmagad. Ez a lényeg.

- Kösz – pillantott rám, aztán lesütötte a szemét. – De tudod… én is félek… ugyanúgy ahogy te.

- Mitől?

- Attól, hogy… egy nap majd rájössz, hogy… téged is idegesít az okoskodásom, vagy ilyesmi.

- Ugyan – mosolyogtam rá. – Mondtam már, hogy én beléd fojtom a statisztikai évkönyvet, ha éppen ráuntam az adatokra.

- Tudom, mondtad már ezt – mosolyodott el egy pillanatra. – De tudod… időnként még… a barátaimon is észreveszem, hogy összenéznek a hátam mögött… mikor azt hiszik, nem látom.

- Nem hinném, hogy ebben bármi rossz szándék lenne, Spence… szeretnek téged.

- Tudom, csak… néha még ők is csodabogárnak tartanak.

- Mert az vagy – mosolyogtam rá. – Ez tény, nem állíthatjuk az ellenkezőjét. De mi ilyennek szeretünk, hidd el! A csapatod is, és én is.

- Rendben, elhiszem. Neked még ezt is – mosolygott rám. – És mi van… azzal a félelmeddel, hogy… hogy is mondtad… hogy túl unalmas vagy nekem?

- Az vagyok?

- Karen… a mosolyodat, a jókedvedet sosem tudnám megunni. És hidd el, a legkevésbé sem vágyom arra, hogy idehaza valakivel folyton a relativitáselméletről kelljen vitatkoznom, vagy bármi ilyesmiről. És idézetekben majdnem olyan jó vagy, mint én – ugratott.

- Persze, csak sosem tudom, kitől van – nevettem el magam.

- Nem számít – rázta meg a fejét. – Egy mondásnak az eszmei mondanivaló a lényege, nem az, hogy ki és mikor mondta. Ez csak… az adalék hozzá. Majd kisegítlek – ígérte.

- Rendben. De azért majd egyszer mire hazajössz, felkészülök a relativitáselméletből.

- Állok elébe – bólintott rá. – De sokkal jobban szeretem, mikor a napodról mesélsz, és a gyerekekről.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Ezek olyan… emberközeli dolgok. Ezek mindig… hiányoztak az életemből. Tudományból eleget kapok az egyetemen.

- Húúú, nem hittem volna, hogy Spencer Reidtől egyszer ilyet hallok – nevettem. – Szóval… mindkettőnknek maradt egy félelme… igaz?

- Nagyjából – gondolt utána.

- És mindkettő olyan, amit csak az idő válaszolhat meg, igaz?

- Igen – látta be ő is.

- Akkor erre nem ma reggel fogunk választ kapni. Mehetek aludni? – mosolyogtam fáradtan, mert éreztem, hogy lassan már tényleg maga alá gyűr a kialvatlanság.

- Ne haragudj! – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan.

- Dehogy – nyugtattam meg. - Megígértük, hogy megbeszéljük ezeket a dolgokat. És most… sokkal jobban érezzük magunkat, igaz?

- Igen – látta be, és elmosolyodott. – De most már ideje aludnod.

- Így van – sóhajtottam, majd felálltam, és felhúztam Spencert is. – Tegyük ágyba magunkat – mondtam, és behúztam magam után a hálószobába.

Spencer be is bújt az ágyba, és onnan nézte, ahogy gyorsan átöltözöm.

- Mikor is költözöl? – kérdezte, mikor végül bebújtam mellé.

- Adjunk még pár napot a válladnak, mielőtt a dokik leszedik a fejem – nevettem el magam. – Aztán segíthetsz cipekedni. Mondjuk a jövő hétvégén. Akkor úgyis itthon leszek én is két napig.

- Rendben – egyezett bele.

- Remek. Akkor én most alszom, te pedig sakkozd ki, mire felébredek, hogy mit hova tudunk elpakolni. Bár ez a kapacitásod tizedét sem fogja lekötni, úgyhogy nyugodtan megírhatsz még mellette két beadandó házit – tanácsoltam, amin jót nevetett. – Nem baj, ha viccelődök vele? – kérdeztem, mikor kimulatta magát.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Sokkal jobb, mint kínosan kerülni a témát.

- Akkor jó – sóhajtottam álmosan, és számomra is meglepően boldognak éreztem magam most, hogy mindent megbeszéltünk.

- Akkor most alvás – próbált szigorúan nézni rám, de csak mosolyogtam rajta.

- Értettem! – bólintottam rá, így közelebb bújtam hozzá, és csak élveztem, ahogy átölel.

- Álmodj valami szépet! – mondta még.

- Most nehéz lenne a valóságnál szebbet kitalálni – sandítottam fel rá.

- Igaz – látta be, és még adott egy puszit a hajamba, én pedig végül olyan boldogsággal a lelkemben aludtam el, mint soha korábban.


End file.
